Sutāshirubāfokkusu no: Baka ni kodawatte
by Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx
Summary: First story. Living once as an arctic fox amongst the cold back roots of Tokyo, Japan, Sakura is suddenly stolen and experimented on, changing her into a human/hybrid! Later on after being thrown away like trash, she finds her self boarding with the most terrible gang ever; the Akatsuki! Will Sakura enjoy being a human or perish by the hands of her creators? Parings undecided, AU
1. I Kidnapped!

**How long has it been since this fic was up? Oh, hello, I'm Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx and welcome to my first fan fic ever created on this site. It has been about a year, a month and a couple days since this fic has been created and I am very happy to be still updating it. Now I have changed a couple stuff and it will be going on throughout the rest of this chapter.**

**First, the title Hoshi no kitsune: Stuck with bakas has been changed to Sutashirubafokkusu no: baka ni kodawatte. What does it mean you ask? It stands for Fox of the Stars: Stuck with Bakas. Second, I changed the summary because it could get people confused with any other 'Akatsuki turned animals and the cherry blossom has to take care of them' plot bunny.**

**I admit that this one is very different from the rest and takes place in the modern world of Tokyo, Japan. I wanted to create a story that differs from 'Acatsuki', 'Take it or leave it', and 'Meowz! Were Ex nin!' Instead, the plot takes a different approach like some sort of manga perception and then saving the day, well almost.  
**

**Last but not least, the other chapters will be reconstructed too, that's if I feel that not that much feeling were put into the chapters. Not all of them will be redone because I need more thinking time on releasing another chapter. Also I had even put a few extra words in the dialogue because I think they were lacking movements and the characters talk was kind of bland. If I didn't add anymore information and movement then the speech would be dull and non-enjoyable. Enjoy.**

**This plot has been stuck in my mind forever and will be rated 'M' because it's a SakuraXAkatsuki paring. **

**The following couples that will happen as the story goes on: SakuraXDeidara, SakuraXSasori, SakuraXItachi, SakuraXZetsu and SakuraXHidan. Some SakuraXKisame, SakuraXKakuzu should appear later in the story as well. And don't forget the humorous SakuraXTobi paring! Pein and Konan are the only ones to date each other.**

Sutashirubafokkusu no: Baka ni kodawatte

Chapter 1 Kidnapped!

* * *

It was cold, real cold in the dead of winter. I was walking about bathed in the arctic winter breezy air and taking in the morning sunshine. Damn, why doesn't this stupid ass sun light do anything? All it does is aim and fire, nothing! Shit! Well at least I still got some of my nice silky fur that grew in before the winter came in. Oh, I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Sakura, I am now an orphaned arctic fox.

Yeah, those small versions of a modern day fox that were cursed with albino fur.

You readers ask what I am doing here in the middle of Tokyo? Well, I use to live far away from here located in the snowy plains, but stupid animal researchers invaded my home and captured me. They put me in this retarded looking rusty old cold cage and locked me up in there for fifteen days straight without any daily doses of food and water.

I could remember it like it was just yesterday...

_Flashback..._

_A small whitish pink fox kit was trotting about in the snow with worry written all over it's furry face. It yipped and whined trying to find somebody very special and dear to her, its mother. Just earlier said mother left the den to go search for food to feed her kits. Before she was left alone fending for her self, the father got shot by a poacher while she was still pregnant and was left alone by herself ever since._

_ When the mother left to gather some fish for her kin, the rest of the kits were left alone by their selves and were given permission to go play outside the den but they haven't came back either. Sakura was there all alone by her self in the large warm cave and didn't bother going outside to play with the rest of her brothers and sisters. Deciding not to wait on her family any longer, Sakura left her home to explore._

_Snow covered the ground as Sakura explored the polar plains by her self with no guidance. _

_Aha, paw tracks in the snow._

_ The little kit picked up each of her siblings scent, she must be getting close. Out of nowhere, a giant brown sack crashed onto it's little body. The kit thrashed about biting the fabric with her milk teeth to make her getaway and escape. Getting tired from biting, Sakura ceased from wasting her energy any longer and began using her ears to hear all the commotion coming from outside, all Sakura got was feet crunching in the snow._

_ Sakura closed her light green eyes, the adventure outdoors in the outside world has just ended._

**_~30 minutes later~_**

_"Did you capture the kitsune?" Asked a raspy voice.  
_

_"Yes." Another man replied.  
_

_"Good. We shall begin."_

_Sakura awoke to lights turning on and found her self in a warm room filled with machines and test tubes every where. She shrunk in size when two humans made their way towards her temporary home. Scared, the fox moved back in the cave and kept her distance when giant large hands opened the latch and reached into the cage Sakura was resting in._

_ He kept reaching in for the fox when she bit the human with her teeth and kept biting into the man's flesh. The evil man was bleeding but ignored it as he cursed then reached further in the metal cage to retrieve her. As the hand moved closer and closer Sakura moved back into the cage further deep within it's storage capability. _

_Having enough, the intruder picked up the cage and turned it upside down sending Sakura crashing down onto a cold metal table. The little kit ran forward pressing her paws on the table heading for the corner barking in fear only to get grabbed once again. Her life was flashing between her green irises when needles and amputation on a nearby table came into view._

_ What were they going to do to her?_

_"This kit is a handful." spoke the assistance as he kept his hand on her back.  
_

_"Hurry up and stick the needle in her." commanded the leader.  
_

_"Right." nodded the scientist. "This won't hurt a bit." and stuck a needle between the fox's flesh.  
_

_End of flashback.._

And now her I am.

The so called owners of me had finished _'researching'_ and released me back into the wild. Yeah right, the damn buffoons released me in Tokyo, Japan with no food or water to survive on, not the damn arctic. All they gave me was a shock collar on my neck which was used when I use to misbehave in the labs. What the hell was this suppose to do? It didn't feed me at all and instead shocked the crap out of me.

I walked about in the streets filled with strange looking humans. Some were rushing about talking on a strange object with glowing buttons on it and caring a box thing while others are riding on big rectangular objects with wheels and silver walls stuck on the boxes. I got so much attention from the humans as I walked down the street with an old lady.

Some people that were so amazed by my appearance trying to shoot me with an evil white light. I couldn't catch what it was except that the humans were carrying a small box around with some type of extra vision installed on it. I watched another human zoom in on my form and flash another ray beam at me causing my senses to blur.

I stumbled back and bumped into a small human that held onto a white box filled with an intoxicating scent that traveled into my nostrils. My eyes blinked for a few seconds and I followed the human down the street and ended up on a white patch of grass that kept going down the path. Suddenly my body felt warm when I noticed the little human girl was petting me.

"Good kitty."

After we bid farewell to each other she gave me some chicken from the white box for the sudden companionship across the street. I took it and ran away down a corner with less humans inhabiting it so I could eat my prize in peace for being courteous. As I enjoyed my meal once again, for the second time in a row some one took me and threw me somewhere.

This time it felt like a comfy place, I liked it. The fabric cushioned me as the human walked off into a direction I didn't know where. My body started shaking in the bag as the human started running on what seemed to be a pair of steps. I heard some thing clunk and chime in the air and stick into what seemed to be a cave and opened the door. When the person stopped I heard a few voices.

Defiantly wasn't any scientists from before.

"Tobi found fox!"

"Yeah right, You probably found a skunk." Another voice replied in boredom.

"Not true! It's white and has green eyes." informed Tobi.

"Could be a polar bear." He replied again.

"But why the hell is there a arctic fox here anyways?" questioned an obnoxious voice.

"Who knows. Tobi show me the kitsune." ordered the preveious human.

(Out of P.O.V)

A small whitish pink fox crashed onto a large oak table in an average sized apartment household. The voices from before gasped with wide eyes, so Tobi wasn't lying after all. The three males that were sitting in chairs around the table got up and kept their attention on the object lying on the table.

It licked it's fur like a cat and went, "Kyu." and got trampled by three giant humanoid objects.

Tobi jumped on the table first and snatched it away from them. "It mine! Tobi find Tobi keep! Now you losers weep!" shouted Tobi.

The silver haired man looked at him and replied, "Oh hell no! Gimme!" and stretched his hands out at Tobi.

Tobi moved back from his friend's anxiousness,"Nooooooooo! Tobi want pet!"

His other friend a blond, with blue eyes went, "Let me have it." he signed.

The fox signed in annoyance, such loud rambunctious humans. Even though the ones she encountered in the wild were hunters these are way worse than those killing machines. Annoyed by all this commotion, Sakura bit Tobi's finger causing him to scream like a girl and threw his hands up in the air. Sakura got out of his grasp and fell on the floor and ran away under the table to go hide somewhere so they won't find her.

"Look what you fucking did! Go find it!" cursed Deidara.

"Hidan do it instead! Tobi hands hurt." He whined and cradled his hands.

"Fine." Hidan ran about trying to find their new pet fox. "Damn that small rat looking thing with the bushy tail plays hide and seek real good."

Hidan could search the apartment if the place wasn't so damn dirty all the time. If stupid friends like Pein, Konan,Zetsu , Sasori and Itachi didn't clean up the place like they were suppose to they wouldn't be having this problem. Instead the group left and headed out for the hardware store leaving the trio all alone in the empty house.

Aha, Hidan spotted a long paint brush like tail flicking about covered underneath the couch. He smirked and began pulling at the tail mentally dragged the little kit out from under the furniture with ease and hung it up like a captured fish. He raised an eye brow when he spotted scratch marks deep withing the carpet and shrugged it off completely.

"Take that bitch."

It whined and growled baring its fangs trying to get away from him. "Kyaargh!"

"Oh no you fucking don't!" Hidan scowled deeply. "You don't scare me, only hairy pussies do."

**~Three hours later...~**

After searching high and low for the fox that got away by biting Hidan on the ass, Deidara caught it and secured the little rascal in a medium sized shoe box and covered it down with lots of duck tape. He congratulated him self with a pat on the back and stared in shock when the box stopped moving because he forgot to add air holes in it.

Now the fox was slowly dying inside suffocating on it's own fart and breathing fuse only because Deidara didn't poke any holes in the shoe box with a knife. He couldn't do it now since he would stab the poor creature with only a steak knife. Tobi felt bad for his new pet and took off all the tape with a pair of scissors. The two men moved closer and hovered over the boox leaning in to see if it was still alive.

"What should we do with it?" asked Tobi.

"Keep it of course, un." Deidara answered.

"What about Pein?" suggested Tobi shamefully.

"Forget that pretzel looking pansy. Let's keep it." said Hidan.

"In order to figure out a name for it we must figure out it's sex." assured Deidara as he picked up the fox.

"Aahaaha! Sex." laughed Hidan.

"I mean gender." Deidara rolled his blue eyes at the corny sex joke.

Silence...

"How do you do it? Tobi want to know!" he cried out desperately.

"I think you need to look a it's genitals, down there." Deidara pointed his index finger at the fox's crotch area.

"I'm not looking at its butt crack!" Shouted Hidan.

Deidara smacked his self silly and muttered, "Shut up, I'll do it."

Deidara took a quick glance at the fox's rump then looked up at the ceiling. _'Shit, I missed' _he thought and tried again and scanned all over the fox and found it's private parts. It growled in anger when the human invaded it's utter private space and slashed at his face with its claws. Said human moved back when she kept clawing the air, defiantly a girl.

"Bravo, its a girl fox." he smiled with his eyes closed. _'Oh god, not another girl.'_ he thought hopelessly.

"Weeeee, I always wanted one!" ranted Tobi.

"What should we name the bitch?" Hidan questioned.

"Hidan, she's not a wolf! She's a fox." said Deidara.

"Arctic fox." corrected Tobi.

Deidara rolled his blue eyes,"Whatever, un."

"Beer?" suggested Hidan.

"Ew. No drinks!" shouted Deidara with a disgusted look on his face.

"Twinkie?" suggested stupid Tobi.

"She's not yellow or have creme filling inside." deafened Deidara.

"How about Sakura?" correct Hidan.

"Good." chorused Tobi and Deidara.

* * *

Later in their now clean apartment, Tobi was preparing a meal for Sakura.

Her little fluffy neck didn't have that silly looking shock collar on anymore. Sitting there in it's place was a black collar with a nice shiny silver bell attached to it picked out by Tobi himself from the pet store. Deidara and Tobi voted against Hidan since he wanted his gold triangle jashin crest to be there instead of what he thought is a stupid bell.

Sakura was on the tilled floor in the kitchen playing with a yellow swirled ball waiting for Tobi to finish making her meal. Her nose twitched to figure out what the meal was going to smell like. Her eyes swelled up with tears as she made a hacking sound like a cat then ran away into the living room making stressful barking noises.

"Where Sakura chan go?" asked Tobi.

"Ha ha She doesn't like your food." laughed Hidan.

"Tobi serve good food."

"Well let me- sniff, sniff, Auuuugh! This shit smells like shit!"

"No it doesn't! Tobi cooks wonderful dishes!"

"Of what? Cat crap?" Cursed Hidan.

"No!"

Knock! Knock! The door was thumping like a toddler falling down the steps. Someone else from inside the house opened the door and filled the air with a loud beastly voice. Startled by all the noise, he slammed it in his face and ran like hell back into the room.

"OPEN UP THE FUCKING DOOR AND HELP ME WITH THESE!" roared a new voice.

"Oh great. Here comes Konan." mumbled Deidara.

"They better have bought another wrench to fix the sink." said Hidan in a bored tone.

Tobi, Hidan and Deidara ran up to the door to open it only to get smacked dab hit in the face by Konan. Her light blue hair was messed up making her look like she slept outside or something. Konan shoved the bags into Hidan's hands then walked away into the kitchen along with Zetsu, Itachi,Sasori and Pein.

"Ew! WTF IS THIS?" she screeched.

"Ummm, dinner?" answered Deidara pathetically.

"This ain't no damn dinner! This is cat food! Who the fuck eats cat food?" shouted Konan.

"Your momma bitch." hissed Hidan.

"Hidan shut your mouth!" she shouted back at him.

"Well it was originally for Sakura, not you." muttered Deidara.

"And who the hell is this SAKURA PERSON?"

"Nobody." spoke Tobi very quickly.

"Damn right it better not be nobody."

After putting away the tools and getting yelled at continuously by Konan, dinner was postponed till kami knows when. Konan acts like she controls the whole damn apartment! Not even Pein does anything about his crazy girlfriend. Oh well. Tobi stole the cat food of the counter then ran out of the kitchen to go find Sakura.

Now Tobi just couldn't go around yelling _'SAKURA CHAN!_' all day holding a can of stinky nasty cat food. His room mates are going to think he's crazy. Already they call him stupid and worthless, so Tobi doesn't need another word added to his personality.

"Sakura chan." he whispered.

No answer.

"Ne, ne fox chan." he whispered again.

Jingle, jingle

Tobi's ears perked up after hearing Sakura's bell, signaling that she was nearby in the apartment.

Tobi followed the sound and halted in his steps. "Oh no, not Itachi's room!"

Tobi wasn't allowed to go into Itachi's room. That place was off limits to all the room members in the whole apartment. Tobi slowly stuck his head through the door frame only to find Sakura right there on the bed playing with Itachi's shirt and leaving fur all over the , Itachi's still taking a shower which gives Tobi enough time to grab Sakura and run for it.

Tobi crawled about on the feathery carpet shaking the metal can to get Sakura's attention. "Sakura chan."

Jingle, jingle, jingle..

Her small fox head poked out from under the covers to find a nasty dirty looking beat up can in her face. There was already fly floating all around it like there was nothing but shit locked up in the can. Oh well, might as well try again.

Sakura took a long sniff. "Sniff, sniff sniff sniff sniff sni-" Her face turned sour like milk.

Ew. That was not a basket of roses. Scratch that it was a basket of shit drenched manure inside.

"Noooooooooooo!" whined Tobi desperately.

Sakura jumped off the sheets then ran under Itachi's bed hoping to get away from the smell that took over her nose. It was already weaker than dogs already, which the doofus made even worse. Now Tobi is doomed if he doesn't get her back out from under the bed. Tobi pathetically shook the can again, this has to work! His body shrunk lower as he crawls underneath the black bed sheets.

"Sakura channnn." he whines pitifully.

"Ahem."

Tobi got slapped upside the head. "Itai!" he cried.

Tobi lost the canned nasty food under the weasel's bed. The smelly unknown food source that Tobi got out the back of a truck oozed like a ketchup packet all over on Itachi's black fancy carpet. Tobi cried anime tears in agony, ooh he's gonna get it now. Tobi slowly pulled himself out to face the music.

Itachi was standing there wrapped up in a new fresh clean towel. His dark locks and nice sexy abs were drenched with water as it dripped and fell onto the carpet. Tobi quickly went into a prayer position as he apologized to Itachi.

"Tobi sorry! Tobi sorry! Tobi sorry he spill cat food on carpet!" Tobi apologized continously hoping that Itachi would buy it.

He stared at him for a few moments with a frown written all over his mouth."Get out." Then slammed the door on the masked wearing fool.

Tobi was locked out of weasel chan's room for good. "Sakura channn!" he whined again.

Tobi was out in the hallways alone without Sakura. She's still stuck under the bed in evil weasel sama's room.

What should Tobi do now?

_End of chapter one_

**A/n:** Hello everybody, this is an updated version of chapter one. **(Updated:10/8/10)** No really it is and will be the last update because this is the newer version and will have more depth in how everything all began. I'm quite proud of my self for going past my limit of two thousand and something words up to three thousand and whatever. ^^ For the newcomers to this fic you can still review and look out for some more updated chapters later on.

But first let's play trivia:

What's going to happen to Sakura?

**A**. Get squished to death by a fat sexy Itachi when he goes to sleep.

**B**. She get's captured under the bed then murdered by Itachi.

**C**. Transforms into a human and rapes him to death in her half fox half human form.

**D**. None of the above.


	2. II Market Moochers part one

**I don't know what came over me with this chapter, gosh nothing but speeches. Oh well, at least it's funny.  
**

Hoshi no Kitsune: Stuck with bakas

Chapter 2: Market Moochers part one

* * *

Why did that strange human keep waving that nasty looking food in front of my face? What makes you think I'll eat that disgusting looking green stuff that looked like it came from a swamp? Anyways, I'm still stuck in here, this time it's another human's room. I ducked under the covers a little bit more to look at my new captor.

Oh geez.

Is this what the male genitals look like?

Mother explained to me about what my brothers genitalia's looked like and what mating with another male fox was, it defiantly did not look like these. The shaft is way too big and longer then theirs, especially the tip. Said male human turned his body in a three sixty turn facing near the window showing me his buttocks.

Is this what the human male butt looks like? It's so flat like a deflated bubble.

Out of my P.O.V

Sakura ran out from under Itachi's bed going in between his legs then towards his closet. Itachi qickly covered his torso with his hands and stared back at the bed then back at the closet in confusion. Some rat with a jingling bell came out from kami knows where and just ran into the closet. His closet. Not gods, not Mr. Cleans or the Kool aid man, his.

Could this be a certain Sakura chan Tobi was whining about perhaps?

Itachi quickly got dressed in his normal attire and strolled near his closet to find the missing rat that was suppose to be Tobi's pet. His hands felt about in the darkness trying to find it's hidden form cloaked in foggy light. Itachi's hands swiped at a fluffy tail, got it. Said weasel snatched the fox out from out of the closet then walked into raw daylight with his prize.

**~Near kitchen~**

"Tobi lost Sakura chan!" he whined pathetically.

"Stupid! look what you did!" shouted Hidan.

"Tobi sorry!" he apologized pitifully.

"Whatever. Just wait until Itachi comes our of his room with a mouse trap stuck on her tail."

"Nooooooooooo!"

"WHO THE HELL IS SHOUTING?"

"Nobody Konan, un."

"Yes it is! Ruining my damn beauty sleep."

"You ain't got no damn beauty. The ugliness of your face drained it all." mumbled Hidan.

"ahahahaha!" laughed Deidara and Tobi.

"STFU HIDAN! I"M ABOUT TO COME OUT THERE AND KILL YOU!"

"Bring it on witch."

"No! Don't do that, un."

"Tobi gonna die!"

"Shush mother fuckers! No problem!"

"Where did this fox come from?"

Itachi was standing near the wooden door frame with Sakura in his arms. The fox enjoyed sitting there in Itachi's arm while it nuzzled against his chest purring delightful like a cat. Hidan and Deidara had a pissed off look on their faces while Tobi cried anime tears again.

Why is she taking accustoms to him already?

So damn quickly too! Life is cruel some times. Now to think up a plan to trick Itachi.

"Shit." cursed Hidan.

"Ummm, the woods?" answered Deidara pathetically.

"You're not allowed to bring strays into the building." Stated Itachi.

Hidan pointed his dirty index finger at the culprit. "Tobi found it!"

"You act like we brought in some damn nasty skunk in here." stumbled Hidan.

"Ew! There's a skunk in here? Why didn't nobody warn Tobi?"

"There is no fucking skunk in here! Damn your dumb!" cursed Hidan.

"Tobi good boy." he praised himself.

Silence...

"Whatever. Just keep it out my sight or else I-"

"Snitch." suggested Deidara.

"Correct." smirked Itachi.

**~Next day~**

After the discovery of Sakura's presence in the apartment, Itachi was using her as black mail against them. Every time one of them played music too loud, ate all the food or forgot to wash the dishes after eating, he threatened each of them to death.

Tobi didn't like this little ordeal one bit.

His threat stated that if they don't do any chores, Sakura is gong to be sent to a far away zoo located in America. Tobi hates America and their snotty I bomb your country with an atomic bomb ways. Tobi doesn't want Sakura to be sent to a zoo! There was rumors going about that America was looking around for lots of volunteers who spotted arctic foxes near by the area and have successfully caught them.

Then the owner shall get a big fat reward if he/she sending the foxes in.

"Who's turn is it to go to the supermarket?" asked Pein.

"Not me." said Itachi.

"Tobi no do it."

"Hell no!"

"Not my turn, un."

"WELL SOMEONE IS GOING TO DO THE DAMN GROCERY SHOPPING!" boomed Konan.

"Why are you shouting ever single mother fucking day?" asked Hidan.

"Konan is on her period." admitted Pein with his eyes closed.

"Oh."

"Fine. To be fair,all of us will go to the supermarket." Konan stopped acting nice when everyone was staring at each other. "EVERYBODY!"

"Weeee! Tobi go shopping!" he beamed.

Thirty minutes passed as each of the residents drove in their own cars up to the parking lot that was filled with not so many people. It was very cold outside which was good for some people to buy up all the good food items without any distractions. Konan got out of Pein's car throwing a fit like a gorilla saying she didn't get to choose what song she wanted to play on the radio.

Everyone was outside except Tobi, Deidara, and Hidan who were still driving down the high way, probably lost. Itachi walked ahead brushing past everyone ignoring their protests of anger thinking of only him self along with Sasori who was too sexy to do anything.

Konan waited there with fire burning in her eyes. "What the hell is taking those losers so long?"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvrrrroooooommm Bang! A black Honda accord found it's way inside the parking lot slamming into a few shoping carts sending the food carriers flying into icy cold waters that were planted right near the store.

"You idiot! Seven eleven is not a real fucking supermarket!" Roared Hidan.

"Tobi sorry! Deidara sempai told me to!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! He told Tobi he wanted a slushie!"

"WTF TOOK YOU THREE FOOLS SO LONG?"

"None of your fucking business." mumbled Hidan then he got punched in the face. "Auuuughghg! Ok! I give!" he surrendered.

"Good. Now go get me a shopping cart." ordered Konan in a nice voice.

"Deidara go get her a shopping cart." said Hidan quickly.

"But its so far, un."

"STOP WHINING AND GO GET ME A CART! NOW!"

"Whatever bitch, un." the blond mumbled under his breath.

**~Twenty seconds later~**

Rolling down the street looking like a busted school bus, Deidara was wheeling the shopping cart Konan has requested for the shopping trip.

"Damn what the fuck happened to the shopping cart?" cursed Hidan.

"Tobi think a fat person sat on it."

"GIMME!" Konan snatched the cart away from Deidara.

"She needs to get laid tonight Pein." suggested Hidan in a whisper.

"Shut up." growled Pein.

At the Konoha supermarket each resident was given a list contained about three food items so each person wont mess it up and ruin it for everybody else. Well maybe Itachi, Sasori and Pein won't mess it up. Konan was already inside the market pushing the shopping cart shouting at the people to get out of her way so she could get this over with already and go home.

The rest of them went in through the sliding doors and then it shut tight leaving Tobi, Deidara and Hidan all alone by themselves. Hidan looked at his list with a retarded look on his face. He felt something wasn't right about his given list of goodies to buy.

"What the hell is pads?"

"Don't know,un."

"And shaving creme?"

"Tobi don't know."

"And triscuit?"

"Biscuit?" joked Tobi.

"Shut up before I beat you the fuck up with this shopping cart and a rainbow of biscuits pop out your butt. " he threatened.

"Let's go, un."

* * *

Inside the going down the first few isles, Tobi was walking around with a clueless look on his face. Deidara suggested to his friends that they should separate to find things much quicker. That's not correct for Tobi. Tobi cried a little bit but started to giggle, something inside his coat was tickling him like a tickle me Elmo toy.

He giggled some more but stopped after getting stares from a couple of people in his aisle. Tobi laughed sheepishly and apologized at the costumers then moved down another aisle where there was no interference with what he was about to do.

Tobi reached into his shirt then pulled out-

"Sakura chan!"

silence...

"I forgot. Fox chan can't talk to Tobi."

**_"Well that's what you think."_**

"Hm? Who in Tobi head?" he cried helplesly while turning his head.

_**"Me."**_

"Fox chan!"

**_"What''s going on?"_**

"Evil bitchy Konan chan asked me and the rest to find things in the supermarket."

**_'Let me see.'_**

It read: onions

cheese

fish

**_"mmm,fish."_**

"Tobi go now."

Tobi and Sakura ran about a few more aisle and came across the familiar vegetable isle that ever child including Tobi, hated so. And look, Deidara was there too. Said blond was sticking his hand through the tomato section looking for a nice ripe picked tomato in the pile. He smiled while collecting his first prized item on the list.

Deidara swiftly pulled one tomato out of the carton with ease unaware with what was about to happen. While he stole a tomato from the death trap which was horribly stacked, the rest of the tomatoes rolled out in fast dynamic speeds. The vegetables came tumbling down rolling all over the floor and under people's feet.

Thump,thump,thump,thump,thump

"Oooh, look what Deidara sempai do to the red vegetables." Tobi oohed like a three year old.

"Shut up,un."

"What do you have next on the list?"

"Yogurt."

"That's in the dairy section."

"No duh"

Squish, a person tripped and fell after slipping on a fallen tomato. "Auuuuugghghghgkj!"

_**Squish,** even_ more people slipped and fell on the ripe vegetables and it was all a certain person's fault. Deidara ran like hell down the aisle straight up to the dairy section laughing. Tobi followed suit with Sakura still in his winter coat. At the dairy section of the supermarket, it was cold as fuck like the south pole or Antarctica.

Deidara cursed mentally, not even his own coat does anything to build up some heat. Since it was still winter, the coldness in the air increased ten folds. Tobi was standing there with a warm smile on his face.

Deidara looked at him with venom. "What the hell you smiling about?"

"Tobi warm."

"What did you do? Piss yourself?"

"No."

"Well? I'm freezing here!"

"Sakura chan."

Bang! Tobi was thrown into the bread section of the aisle. "Owie! Tobi hurt." he wheezed while being squeezed by Deidara.

"You monkey! Why did you bring Sakura here?"

"Tobi was lonely." he whined.

"Humph. Hurry up and find the stuff on the list."

"We need cheese."

With ease, Tobi and Deidara found the cheese next to the yogurt. Sakura poked her small white fox head out of Tobi's coat.

Yum. Cheese.

Sakura jumped out then ran on the cheese and yogurt leaving paw prints all over the place. Deidara smacked Tobi across the head. Tobi looked up down and around thinking it was raining in the supermarket after getting hit by Deidara.

"Stupid. Go get Sakura before she messes up the food."

"Why Deidara act so mean?"

"Because! You know how Konan gets when we act up in the supermarket."

That's it!

That must be the reason why Deidara was acting so cruel.

Ever since Konan was now living with Pein in their apartment, life was like hell. Tobi cautiously looked around the aisle. When the coast was clear, he ripped open a bag of cheese sticks. Deidara sweat dropped. Why did he just open an unpaided bag of cheese sticks?

Now Konan is going to murder them, oh well.

"Sakura channnn."Tobi cooeed at the fox.

"Kyu."

The small fox was lying on top a loaf of bread with a curious look on her face. It's bell jingled as she trampled the loafs to get near the cheese Tobi laid out for her. Deidara stole the bag from Tobi then walked down the aisle into the snack area.

Tobi waited patiently for his friend to come near. Down the snack aisle they go! As the two were walking, they finally came across Hidan. Deidara rolled his blue eyes at him. Instead of finding the stuff on his list, Hidan was eating an unpaid bag of ranch Doritos.

"What is with you people about not paying for the food?"

"Munch, munch, Fuck paying. Munch, this is better." he crunched between each bite.

"Doritos! Tobi want some!" he chirped while breaking into a cool ranch bag.

Deidara snatched the Doritos from Hidan and Tobi.

"No doritos!" he shouted at them.

"My food!" Tobi cried.

"Give me back the fucking Doritos!"

"We need to finish the list."

"Fuck Konan. She doesn't pay half of the rent like the rest of us."

"Yeah." butted in Tobi.

"That's tru-Still! We nee t-"

"Interruption number one." began the loud speaker.

"Why do people love to ruin my conversation?"

"Hahahaha!" laughed Hidan.

"Shut up."

"Straight from the Tokyo news, a snow storm is beginning to brew in three to four hours! Quickly purchase your food items and go home. That is all." announced the loud speaker.

"Damn it. Hurry up already before the fucking snow storm snows up in."

"Weeee! We get to be stuck in a supermarket!" chirped Tobi happily.

"That's not fucking good! We don't need to be stuck in here with your stupid ass."

"Waaaa! Hidan pick on Tobi!"

"Whatever. Let's just find these pad things and you're fish."

The three stooges strolled down the aisle, but not Tobi.

"WTF?" cursed Hidan.

"Tobi forgot onions!" admitted Tobi.

"You fucking damn onion head! Go get it!" scowled Hidan.

"Tobi forgot where it is."

"Oh my fucking jashin! Deidara, go follow him."

"Oh come on!"

**~Back at the vegetable isle** (Three hours and forty five minutes to go)~

"Is this the onions?"

"No! That's garlic!"

"Is this the onions?"

"No! That's ginger!"

"Well what does the onions look like?"

"White. When you cut into em you cry a lot." Explained Deidara.

"Ok." Tobi took out a knife he busted open from a box in the silver ware aisle and began carving into it.

"What the hell are you doing Tobi?"

"Cutting the onions!"

**~Three seconds later~**

"AAAAAAUUUUGHHH! MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES! THERE INFECTED BY THOSE ROTTEN ONIONS!"

"Tobi found onions!"

"TOBI!"

* * *

"Aa!ha!ha!ha!ha!" roared Hidan.

"Tobi sorry." he apologized pitifully.

"Shut up, un."

Deidara just realized he was allergic to onions.

His oncee shiny cerulean eyes has gotten real red and puffy bloating like a balloon. His nice shiny cheeks were ridden with fresh gooey monster tears and boogers dripped down from his nose. Oh how Tobi torture his soul so. There was only three hours and twenty five minutes left to go, thanks to Tobi. The trio continued south following arrows towards what Hidan needed first on his list, pads.

Each steep they took, the aisle didn't look manly and macho anymore. Flowers with girly frilly weird designs on poster board stuck out like a sore thumb. Tobi took a sharp breath then hacked up spit like a dying cat. There was an awful smelling perfume somewhere and it made Tobi cough like crazy. Hidan was laughing at him but fainted after ingesting the invisible perfume through his mouth.

"What the hell is this?" asked Hidan hysterically.

"Ew! Eye brow tweezers!" shouted Tobi.

"Yuck! Who the hell shaves their legs?" shouted Deidara.

"This isn't' right. We need to look somewhere else for shaving creme."

"What about the pads?" asked Tobi.

"Down th- Auuuughhh!" screamed Hidan.

The trio just came across the pad section of the aisle. Hidan cautiously touched the box containing the odd looking fabric.

"Whats this for?"

"Tobi don't know."

"Read the back of the box." suggested Deidara.

"This moist wipes can capture all the blood flowing out of th- EWWWW!"

"It's clothes for the pussy,un."

"Nope. Tobi think it's a rain coat for the pussy."

"Does Sakura need them?" recommended Tobi while scratching his head.

"Hell no! And who ever needs these don't either!"

"Read what's next on the list, un."

"Shaving creme." answered Tobi.

"Who the hell needs shaving creme?"

"Not me, un."

"Not Tobi."

"Alright. Last but not least is the triscuieet."

"Wha?" asked Deidara with a confused look on his face.

"Triskuea- Oh I don't fucking know!"

"Oh! Oh! Oreo! I know what aisle to go near!" chirped Tobi happily.

**Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx:** Oh god, that was the most fun chapter I have ever done, it's been improved making it much longer now. Another thing that should be mentioned, about Sakura talking mentally to Tobi and why Itachi isn't featured that much will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. Newcomers to the story can reveiw if they want. Keep a look out for the next chapter okay? Well, let's play trivia again!

What aisle is Tobi leading them to?

**A.** Condom land

**B.** Bra land

**C.** Candy land (please don't pick this one. This isn't yaoi.)

**D.** Snack land


	3. III Market Moochers part two

**Weeeee! More reviews! My sincere gratitude for all those hits and more favorites plus some alerts. Now back to the story.**

Hoshi no kitsune: Stuck with bakas

Chapter 3 Trip to the supermarket with bakas part 2

* * *

Tobi continued to lead Deidara and Hidan down the soap aisle until he froze in his tracks. Deidara slammed into Tobi with a short 'un' while Hidan crashed with a 'WTF!'. Tobi started to shake and whine in his coat. Hidan looked at Tobi with a retarded look on his face. Something is up, he just knows it. Deidara looked ahead squinting his blue eyes but ducked near a poster in fear. Hidan continued to curse and throw a fit as to why Tobi and Deidara were hiding like plain fucking sissies.

"What the hell is your problems?"

"Konan chan!" whined Tobi.

"So!"

"Y-yeah but, s-shes looking r-right at us,un." stuttered Deidara.

"Let me see."

Konan was staring at them with a deadly aura in her now dilated pupils.

"OH SHIT!" cursed Hidan.

"Run!"

"GET YOU'RE STUPID ASSES BACK OVER HERE! WHERE"S MY FUCKING STUFF?!" boomed Konan

"Up you're menstrual cycling ass!" laughed Hidan

"RAAAAA!" roared Konan.

"Look what you did! You upset the beast!" taunted Deidara.

"I don't give a damn!"

Sakura's P.O.V.

Who was that crazy person that was chasing us? She looks like an ogre that got her bridge destroyed. And why isn't her mate doing anything about it? I stuck my white furry fox head out of Tobi's coat, where are we know? Ew, I see another genitalia. And why is there yellow liquid coming out of it? The silly human called Tobi screamed then stuck my small furry body back into his coat. Why did he do that? My brothers always let me see theirs, maybe humans are different from us kitsunes.

"Hey Tobi what the fuck you scream for?" shouted/asked Hidan.

"Nothing! Tobi scream cause he saw a roach." lied Tobi.

"Then squish that mother fucker!"

"Ne, ne, fox chan don't do that. I'm not too comfortable to show this to anybody." he whispered silently.

_"But don't you show it if you want to mate with anybody?" _I asked.

"Oi! Tobi stop talking to youreself! Let's go before that storm leaves us stranded here."

"Tobi ready!"

~Out of Sakura's point of veiw~

Outside the bathroom Deidara was waiting for Hidan and Tobi to finish. He nervously looked around, something wasn't right here. Deidara looked forward to see Itachi pushing a cart. Ha! Itachi pushing a shopping cart filled with cereal! Oho! ho!ho!aha! ha! Deidara reached around in his pockets looking for a camera. He pressed the button letting off s very bright light at Itachi. Oh shit! Crash! While Itachi was looking up to see where tat noise came from, he got temporaliy blind and then crashed into a tower of toilet paper.

"Ahahahaha! look what you did to Itachi!" laughed Hidan as hepointed at Itachi.

"R-right. oh geez..."

"Tobi see Itachi get up!" warned Tobi.

"Ahahah-What?! Hurry up!"

"Run away!"

Deidara ran into the bathroom without the shopping cart. He left it outside.

"You monkey! Go back and get the shopping cart!" shouted Hidan.

Hidan pushed Deidara back outside to get the cart. Itachi was waling closer, and closer closing the gap between them. Scared as hell, Deidara snatched the cart then ran back in with it. But it was stuck in the door. Deidaras struggled with the cart while Tobi and Hidan didn't do a single thing.

"What the hell?! Help me!"

"What for? We didn't do anything."

"Not fair!" he complained.

"Fine. Just leave the cart outside." waved Hidan.

"Ok." Deidara mumbled pitifuly.

Thirty minutes later the three stooges where still stuck in the mens bathroom. Tired of waiting Hidan marched down towards the sliding door. He opened it to reveal an angry face.

"Auuuughghg!" screamed Hidan.

_Slam!_

"He's still there, un?"

"Yes."

**~three minutes later~**

"Oh jashin, please make the evil weasel teme go away." prayed Hidan.

"Bleh. like he'll listen to you anyways."

"Yes he will."

"Let's go see."

Deidara cautiously moved towards the door again. He quickly moved it, no Itachi. He jumped for joy but then stopped after realizing something else was missing.

"Hey, wheres the cart?"

"Yeah! Jashin must have taken the damn cart as a sacrifice to get rid of the weasel teme!" shouted Hidan with a happy expression on his face.

"No! That's bad!"

"How's it bad Deidara sempai?"

"Because."

"because fucking what?"

"WE HAVE TO FUCKING START ALL OVER!" roared Deidara.

"Oh."

"Geez, you don't have to fucking shout." cursed Hidan.

* * *

The three clowns traveled about collecting all their previous items from before. Nows the only items on the list is triscuit, pads, shaving creme and fish. Only two hours and forty minutes to go until the evil snow storm takes over Tokyo. At last they came across the sea food aisle. Hidan made a hacking noise at the trout and sea bass as they passed by the numerous tanks of fish. Tobi was enjoying himself allowing Sakura to look at the fish as well. Deidara was at the counter near the fish owner.

"I would like a fish."

"What kind of fish?" asked the clerk.

"I don't know." he shrugged.

"Oh great. An 'I don't know customer'." the clerk rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you when I feel like it douche bag." growled Deidara.

Deidara stomped away from the fish clerk, what an ass. He carefully looked at the horribly organized display of fish. Ew. They look nasty and unedable. Who would want to eat this? Deciding not to even bother with the man, Deidara left the scene. Tobi looked up to see no Deidara insight, only Hidan. He was busy complaining asking why the fish looked so damn nasty.

"Rotten looking fish."

"Tobi want to buy something else."

"Like what?"

"Sakura chan ask for shrimp."

"Ha! She talked to you? Ohohohoh hahaha fufu"

"Really! Fox chan can talk!"

"Prove it."

_'If you say so'_

"Who fucking said that?"

_"Me."_

"Oh right! Jashin must have placed a dirty rotten fucking curse on me."

_"No he didn't."_

"Fine. What did you say you wanted again?"

_"Shrimp."_

Now the two stooges traveled all over the supermarket avoiding Itachi and anybody else so they can find Deidara. But it seemed like the only place they didn't check was the snack aisle. The two residents retraced their steps and did see Deidara. Oh wait, what's this?! He's drinking out of an unpaid soda bottle. And he said not to open up anything, the damn fool was doing it right now. Deidara looked up at them then hid the bottle out of view.

"What are you doing Deidara sempai?"

"'Nothing." he answered inocently.

"Yeah fucking right! Drop that damn bottle Blondie!"

"No."

"Well if we cant eat drink and play with the food items, you can't either."

Deidara cracked under the pressure.

"ALRIGHT! I GIVE UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! UN!" he screamed

Deidara ran away flailing his arms about crying like a bitch.

"Damn. WTF?"

"Deidara on crack!"

"Oh w-- Hey! Here's the fucking trisketut."

"What?"

"Triscuea-- Oh I don't fucking now!"

* * *

Deidara was away, far away from those two bums. Oh how his life go messed up very quickly. If Tobi would have never found that damn fox he wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place. That's it! Deidara laughed evilly at his newly constructed plot, to get rid of Sakura. Then finally his mind shall be at peace. Deidara waited patiently for the stupid monkeys to return. Out of nowhere, he heard some very horrifying squeaking coming from another aisle.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak_

"Where the fuck did you choose this cart?!"

"Tobi don't know!"

_Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak_

"You're so damn clueless! I hate this squeaky ass cart!" complained Hidan agrily.

"Tobi sorry!" apologized Tobi.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak_

"I'm tired of your damn apologizes! It doesn't work!"

Deidara stood there listing to that awful squeaking and the two bums quarreling. Oh how Deidara wishes sometimes to hang himself. This is just too much for one person to bear. Deidara took the cart from Hidan then pushed it near a lobster tank. Smash! One by one the lobsters flew out of the glass onto the dirty floor. Water moved across Deidara's feet leting the lobsters walk around a bit. Hidan cursed at Deidara for letting the lobsters be free from their prison.

"WTF?!" cursed Hidan.

"Weeeeeee! The lobsters are free!"

"Security!" called the clerk.

"WTF?! You shit head!"

"Weeeeee! Were going to jail" he shouted happily.

"Gosh I wish I was dead." signed Deidara.

**~Security office~**

"YOU MONKEYS!"

Inside the security office, Konan was yelling at the three stooges. All the other residents were there as well, glaring at them in pure shame. Itachi was standing there with a smirk on his handsome face, Sasori didn't care since it wasn't about him. Pein looked at his girlfriend with a blunt bored look on his face. Yeah, why is she always screaming? How long is she on her period? The female body is very strange to Pein. Konan continued to shout and lecture them,

"You know how long we had to wait for you bums just to get a box of triscuits?!"

"Tobi don't know!" Tobi cried.

"Umm, forever?" answered Deidara patheticaly.

"Exactly! The snow storm is about to come, so I'm not talking any chances to be stuck in here with you!" roared Konan.

"You act like Pein isn't there with you, un."

"Keh, He probably doesn't want her anymore" mumbled Hidan.

_Thwack_

"Ahhh!"

"To the damn cash register!" declared Konan.

**~At the cash register~**

"Oh my fucking jashin."

The residents were stuck behind a very long line of slow ass old people. Konan huffed in annoyance. In and out her rapid pulsing breathing goes. Pein looked at her curiously, she looks like she is about to explode any moment now. Konan was turning red like a tea kettle. Hidan started to laugh at Konan while everyone else backed away, slowly.

WHAT"S TAKING SO FUCKING LONG?!!

Silence...

Everyone moved away from the crazy psycho bitch. Konan smiled to her self then pushed the cart foward so she can pay and finally get out of here. Tobi and the other two stooges walked forward but ran away after walking near Itachi to the other aisle. Sakura peaked out agian. Her small paws stole a bag of skittles then hid back into Tobi's coat. Deidara watched silently as the kitsune kept storing the candy bars like a squirrel into Tobi's winter coat. Oh yes, black mail is golden.

"Alright. Let's go home!"

"Finally." huffed Itachi.

"Hooray!" clapped Tobi.

"I'm not letting your stupid self drive again!"

"Why?! It's Tobi car!" complained Tobi

"I don't fucking care! You always drive on the opposite lane!" shouted Hidan

"So."

"Errrr...."

"Let me drive, un." smirked Deidara.

**JuubiNoOkami:** Ooooh, what's going to happen now? I bet Deidara has a evil scheme up his sleeve Lets play trivia again!

Where is Deidara going to drive them near?

**A.** Las Vegas

**B.** Down a cliff

**C.** Wendy's

**D.** Mc Donalds

**F.** None of the above. Just straight home. (Oh such a corny answer. If you do review, just think very carefully to as what will happen in the next chapter.)


	4. IV Ninjaz in the woodz

**Hey readers, guess what? Hoshi no Kitsune: Stuck with bakas has almost been on here for an entire year! Which means that there's an anniversary in the making. For this special occasion that's about to unfold, I'll update today and on August second. That will keep the story up to speed and get rid of all those 'lookie here's' that I got glued all over the story, hell I might even make a sequel. Might..**

Hoshi no Kitsune: Stuck with bakas

Chapter four: Ninjaz in the hood

* * *

All went well when Deidara was driving along the turnpike of Konoha until something straight scary happened. Out of nowhere, a giant ice ball crashed onto the road creating huge dents in it for snow to sleep in. Up ahead, many people screamed their heads off in union and got out of their still mobile cars then ran away from it leaving Deidara and company all alone.

said male got out of his seat and opened the car door. "Did you see that?"

Tobi got out too saying, "Yeah, Tobi see a big dirt ball coming this way!"

Still in the car, Hidan went bonkers. "Don't you fucking losers stand out there like it's offering nasty ass cake and cookies! Get us outta here!"

Deidara did not move at all and just stood their giggling like a school girl. "Ok, I'll leave. You stay." he grinned.

Hidan and Tobi watched Deidara make a break for it leaping into some trees and heard a loud ouch from beyond it. Left behind by the idiot, Tobi went back inside the car and began pressing buttons hoping for the car to take them somewhere safe.

"Please car, fly us out of this mess! For Tobi!" he pleaded like a two year old.

"Shut the fuck up you whiny bastard. Too late."

"N-nani?" he stuttered in disbelief.

Accepting defeat, Tobi allowed the giant rock access to the car thus squishing him and all the delicious food. Well, Hidan wasn't going to let all of it waist and began eating leaving crumbs all over the place. When the boulder rolled it's way over by them, an act of kami's glorious deed was being issued from the heavens.

Everything was frozen, even the boulder.

Tobi got back out of the car and ran forward then stopped near the time stopper culprit and wiped away the tears from his drenched lollipop mask.

"Oh, I'm so happy. Tobi stop boulder." he cried.

_'No you didn't, I did.'_

"Sakura chan? Is that you?" he questioned hysterically. "Oh yes it is you!" he squealed in delight.

Tobi squeezed the fox so hard, the spell started wearing off allowing the boulder to continue it's deadly deed. Stupidly without knowing, said man/boy kept squeezing her making it all up to her once again. Her green eyes started to glow and the shiny bell glistered in harmony and scent them in another dimension getting all of her friends away from sudden death.

So there was a kami after all..

o99o

"Hahahaha, I'm so happy that I got away from those bastards." laughed a frozen voice.

There was nothing but foot prints being laid out by said blond man that made his get away through the trees. He didn't get damaged that much except a bloody lip and some ripped snow pants. Deidara paused and sat near a boulder taking into the view; snow, snow and even more snow. Angered by the fact that he could have landed near a hot springs, he still managed.

"I'm hungry, un."

Unaware that a blinding white light went off in the sky, he put his head up allowing the wind to pass by his wind. It kind of felt good living in the mountains like that, he'll take wild animals over Tobi and Deidara any day. Still hungry, he opened his eyes and got hit by an airborne substance and fell to the ground creating a snow man.

"Gah, what the hell?" he hissed under the object.

Deidara got his body off the ground and inspected the culprit and frowned, it was a bag of Doritos.

Plop, plop, plop.

Pads, triscuit and fish. Sounds familiar?

"The fuck was that?" he got up looked towards where that was coming from and yelled in awe. "WHAT THE FUCK, YEAH!"

"Hi Deidara sempai!" chirped some one very annoying.

Up above, was his cared dangling off some tree branched with Tobi hanging out from the car seat and a passed out Hidan in the passenger seat. Deidara had a o.o expression on his face when some evil flew out from Tobi's jacket. It hit the ground and got bigger in size turning into a girl that was almost the same size as him only a few inches shorter.

Her toes went first and she made some stupid sound like an acrobat and opened her eyes revealing cat like irises. Deidara cringed at her staring form and went down wards staring at her naked form in delight. There were d cups and he was even more happy that her pussy was shaved, he couldn't stand seeing it not chopped off, disgusting.

"Umm, hi, I'm Dei-" he jumped in alarm when the girl came at him in lightning speed.

she was up on him like a coat and was staring at him again in curiosity, "Are you a human?"

Deidara twitched at her question and went, "of course I am, judging by your tail, I guess you aren't either." he pointed at the strangeness.

the girl stared at her tail and watched it flutter in the wind, "Yeah, I'm a Kitsune. But I only got one tail."

"Well did someone rip it off or something? I could have sworn that kitsunes around your age are suppose to have five by now, un."

"When I used to have five, I got-"

"Hey! Let me the fuck down you maggots!" roared Hidan.

"Yeah, Tobi cold! The sandwiches are cold, the soda is frozen, everything is frozen!"

"No duh, just hold tight for a moment." said Deidara in monotone.

Said fox left his side and crept up the trees with her feet and got up to the destination in no time at all. Deidara watched her pick up the car and drop it down creating a huge earth quake. Hidan got out muttering his head hurt while Tobi fell out with swirls floated all over his noggin. When Hidan was finished complaining he immediately got a boner.

"Hey guys, there's a naked girl in the trees."

"Shut up, I know that already."

"Where? Tobi want to know!"

"Oh jashin, those are big tits."

"Yeah, those can be put to good use, un."

"What going on?""

"Oh shit, her pussy is flying straight towards us!"

On cue, she landed on the ground and sat down on a boulder where Deidara was resting on. Wanting more, Hidan trekked in the snow and hovered over the fox like a sky scraper. Her ears twitched at his husky breathing and she moved away from his mellowness. Said man kept following her quickening his pace while pointing a finger at her.

"Bwahaha, I can see your ass. It's big as hell!"

"Hidan, leave the fox alone. Were going."

"Going where? Not without Sakura!" the lollipop wearing fool informed the group.

After hearing her name, she left Hidan's side in a puff of smoke and came back near Tobi, kneeling on the ground rubbing her cheeks against his pant leg. Hidan's mouth was dangling all the way down the ground and Deidara was shaking his head with his eyes closed.

"Looks like we found Sakura.." he signed.

o00o

"I'm hungry.."

"I been said that, get in line stupid."

"Line? What line? Tobi see nothing."

"Oh my god, it's just figure of speech."

"Well figure of speech is gonna get punched in jaw if I don't get any water." threatened Hidan.

"There is none, Tobi drank it all." he pointed a finger at him.

"Tobi sorry!" he apologized meekly.

"Sorry my butt, now where gonna die of dehydration!"

"Tobi thinks there's soda in the trunk."

"Oh hell, no! That shits frozen."

Sakura was bored by the humans conversation and got up from the spot she sat near Tobi and got pushed back down by him. He went on saying people in this forest will stare and holler in hornyness and ass hole quality at her cleavage and pussy. She pouted and sat back down in the snow and continued staring into the flames of a well lit fire.

Deidara kept his vision on the girl and got up from the boulder saying, I think we can leave now.

"Why? Sakura's naked!" he chirped.

"So. Let her walk around in the nude! Hahaha!"

said blond man ignored Hidan's laughter and handed her his coat. "Take this fox, un."

Sakura watched him from the corner of her eyes and got stiff when a particular smell entered her nostrils. She remained there like a pole freaking the males out and left the scene leaving clawed foot prints in the snow. The trio shutting at each other and got up from their spots and followed the foot prints located on the floor.

When they stopped gagging for air and stepping on bear trap, there was a magnificent finding that Sakura has lead them to.

"Oh shit.."

**Xx-silent Ookami-Xx: **God, that was short, but there was a reason to why I did that though. Cliffhangers rule! Now like a stated before at the beginning of the chapter, another one will be uploaded as a special treat for the anniversary on August second.

That's right after my mother's birthday! I forgot how old she's gonna be except were taking her out for dinner. Can't wait!

Oh I almost forgot, it's trivia time!

What did Sakura lead them to?

A. A stream

B. Water fall

C. Millions of naked ladies

D. a pack of wolves **(Now that will change the direction of the story completely.)**


	5. V Hot Water Syndrome

**Darn, I promised that I'll update on the second day of August, oh well. I didn't have any ideas during that time any ways. ^^ But wow, 65 reviews in under four chapters, sweet! Thank you once again for all the support. I can't believe that its been over a year since this fic was created, and it's still flowing perfectly. Now's chapter five, enjoy.**

Hoshi no Kitsune: Stuck with bakas

Chapter Five: Hot Water Syndrome

* * *

When Sakura wandered off the trio came across a wonderful sight that was being hidden by the tundra for years. There was an oasis with hot steaming water flowing out from the top. Huge areas of water were filled with the hot temperature like a mile chili pepper. Deidara was in awe along with Tobi and Hidan swept pass them like a open breeze.

"Oh fucking yeah! Gimme some water!"

"Tobi thirsty!"

Deidara watched the two run down the snowy dunes and walk near the hot springs with silly grins on their faces. Hidan leaned down on the snow and stuck his hands into the springs and reacted with a howl in pain. He flinched and swiped his hand back near his face and massaged it gently with a soothing calm voice.

"You okay hands? I need you for masturbation later on.." he cooed.

"Tobi want wat-" he quickly snatched his hand out of the water with a scream. "Asadsfdgf! Tobi hand is burned!"

"Stupid, no human can drink that water. You can only bathe in it for heat." she informed.

"Shut up bitch fox."

Sakura pointed her nose up in the air like a poodle and walked away with her eyes closed heading for the other side. "It's pronounced vixen."

Hidan ignored the vixen's corrections and kept playing with the water. "I need some damn water."

"Quit digging. What we really need is some food and heat, un."

"I go bring back the food. Then we can rest in the hot springs. Tobi reocomend it." he chirped.

"Whatever. As long as I don't have to go walking in that cold ass snow again. Be my guest." Hidan waved him off.

Tobi nodded and headed off back near where they first came from leaving Deidara and Hidan all alone with Sakura chan. Said silver headed man chuckled evilly and left the area where Deidara was going to relax in. Said Blondie shook his head at Hidan's perverted quality and began stripping the rest of his clothes off for a nice long bath.

"This isn't gonna be good.." he signed and drowned himself in the warm water.

***~Near tobi~***

"Oh no! Shoe shoe, Tobi said shoe!" he shirked at the culprits.

Tobi finaly marched his way back near thier fallen car and found an unruly sight. All the forest animals were eating the food and he was going to be in deep doo doo for this. said masked man ran up at them with a giant twig in his hands and fanned it back and forth at them. He stopped after hearing a might roar erupting from the bushes.

"Oh noo.." he repeated in sadness.

A giant bear made it's self known sending shivers down Tobis spine as he hid behind the bushes. He watched in horror as the momma bear and it's cups along with a few other animals devour their food supplices. A light bulb went flying over his head when he noticed something sitting on the ground near an oak tree.

A lighter.

This was an all for nothing, a survival of the fitness event; Animals versus humans all the way! Tobi rushed forward with anime tears of desperation in his eyes and tumbled on the floor after tripping over a twig. Said momma bear's ears twitched at the noise and let out a roar then charged at the desperate attempt of animal murder.

"For Sakura channn!" he cried and did a dodge roll.

He avoided the fight and picked up a giant stick that was near the vehicle. Tobi got the light from off the ground and lit the stick in eternal flames and it spooked the bear almost literally pissing it's non visible brown pants. It and the rest of the animals left the area weeping and yipping like scared puppies leaving a victorious Tobi all alone.

"Yay, Tobi win and you forest animals lose."

Regaining his control, Tobi continue to pick at the left overs and made his way back to the newly discovered hot springs.

o00o

"Aaah, what a nice hot springs.." spoke a calm female voice.

Sakura was all alone enjoying her lone some self and was bathing in the hot springs after being engulfed in nasty male body odor. She admited that it felt nice inhaling a males scent but she need her own back on her body. Said vixen cupped some water in her hands and lathered it all over her body getting rid of any dirt that was still on her nice creamy skin.

She stopped bathing when a twig snapped in the cold forest. Sakura bent down in the water allowing it to come up to her breasts and began zooming on the culprit with a lock on like presence. It was a giant shadow with a stupid look on it's face sporting purple irises of mischief.

Said girl frowned at his narrow minded ways and got up allowing the man to check out all of her goodies.

She offered her self like a piece of cake. "You wanna see big human? here it is."

Hidan took in her form and began foaming at the mouth. "Yeah, I can see your tities and your pussy and.." he trailed squinting his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

Hidan pointed at her ass. "There's a big stack of hay glued to your ass."

Sakura turned around in the water following her tail and got pissed off at his sentence. "No duh, that's my tail."

Hidan went like this, O.o and started getting horny again. "I always wanted to fuck a furry."

"Then come here." she beckoned seductively.

Hidan blinked and quickly got naked then jumped into the water creating a very large tsunami that hit Sakura dead in the face. She flew along with the currents and crashed on a few rocks that were stuck in the springs.

"Ugh, this is not a pool." she muttered.

"Oh the fuck well, now come here bitch!" he cursed.

"Do I look like a dog?" she questioned angrily.

"Yeah, you got the ears and a tail. No problems there." he answered bluntly.

Sakura sulked in the water and let the man come closer to her naked form that blended in with the steam. Said vixen can see everything on him, his biceps and his big manly torso and hi-

big colossal dick.

Hell, if that went in her insides it will rip her apart.

She closed her eyes and went down on her hands and feet in the water waiting patiently for him to start thrusting when he stuck his giant member inside of her. She felt like a cat getting raped by a horny dog that couldn't fuck it's own species. Hidan plowed hard hitting her ass with each thrust he took that got him more worked up than before.

"Oh yeah, bitch, thrust your hips!" he command while slapping her ass with his left hand.

Sakura kept her mouth shut and complied and began moving in rhythm with his dick that rode up against her walls. She mewed like a cat when Hidan forcefully pulled at her tail causing her pain. Her instincts kicked in when she changed positions and flipped him down on the water.

Sakura was now on top of him while he was down on his back sweating bullets.

"What the hell you do that for? I wasn't finished." he growled.

**"Shut the fuck up. Now it's my turn." **she cursed in a possessed voice.

Hidan was a little puzzled when her voice became more gruff and meaner and ignored it when the sex began. Said vixen positioned her self on his dick and began riding him like a horsey. Hidan moaned and put his hands on her boobs and nipped at them roughly for about forty minutes long.

When Sakura got off of him he got rather angry.

"What the fuck? That's it?"

"No. We only did anal and that's not where my g spot is at."

While the two sex dogs kept going at is, from a distance someone was having a little orgy of his own. Deidara was wading in the water with his right hand on his dick pumping it up and down in swift motions. Those loud moans coming from the fox was arousing him and he couldn't take it anymore so he began masturbating hoping his dick will go down.

He couldn't drown them out since there was only two rocks over from them.

"Damn you Hidan.." he spoke huskily between breaths while biting his cheeks.

His hands went limb when a loud scream can be heard from beyond the rocks and a long line of orgasm fluid blasting through the air. Deidara climaxed on his own too creating a few floating sperm in the hot water.

They all died out except one.

"Oh cool, there's tad poles in the water."

"Oh god.."

o00o

"TOBI GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE! UN!" he hollered at the loli pop mask wearing man.

"Why? I still need to get warm too.." he whined.

"Why don't you piss on your self, then you'll get warm, un." he muttered.

"What was that Deidara sempai?"

"Nothing. Go in the other hot springs."

"Hai, oh yeah. Here's the food." he announced while walking forward.

As he walked heading for the water, something bad happened that ruined the whole camping experience. Deidara watched in horror as all the food they took forever to get fell into the water and boil like potatoes. He went like this, 0.o while Tobi went bananas and ran away out the hot springs into the forest.

Deidara huffed in annoyance and sank in the water and got disgusted when a tampon floated right near his nose. He rose up from the nasty even that will scare him for life and was approached by a nice and clean vixen and Hidan who were walking near each other with a happy look on their faces. Deidara watched in annoyance as Sakura stared his dick dead in the eyes that it don't have and began talking with Hidan.

'I seen better." she whispered with her palm by her ear.

"Hahahaha, that's what you get Blondie."

"Whatever." he huffed and began looking around for something.

"What's wrong?" the fox girl asked.

"I can't find Tobi."

"So, he don't do nothing except provide fucking comedy gags."

Deidara smirked at Hidan's comment and got out of the springs responding, "Same with you."

Sakura watched Hidan steam in anger and stuck her tongue out at him in amusement. "Ha, ha, your a failure."

"Same thing bitch. Your pussy wasn't so grand like I thought it would be.."

As the two began arguing with each other about who's body parts are better, Tobi came back waving his arms like a fan.

"Hey guys, Tobi find something!" he exclaimed.

"What?" asked Deidara.

"It's.."

**Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx:** Wow, that was some short ass sex scene. Oh well, I had to add it in there for a little treat in surviving so long to read my story. I'm sorry that this chapter was kinda late, at least it's worth it. There was no dinner on my mother's birth day. Sniff sniff, not fair.

Trivia time: What did Tobi discover?

A. A lake

B. Santa's workshop

C. a high way

D. Atlantis: The lost empire** (How the hell can they discover a underwater empire? Ridiculous..)**


	6. VI Civilization

Hey! Hey! I'm back and ready for some action! Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me very grateful for becoming an authoress. But geez, I got to stop leaving all these lookie here's everywhere. As punishment for my up doing, I will create an extra chapter to make up for the loss.

Hoshi no Kitsune: Stuck With Bakas

Chapter Six: Civilization

* * *

Sakura has heard enough, each time the humans found something even more time was being wasted. Even though she was literally born in the forest, Sakura is done with all this hard times. She shoved Tobi away from the group and ran away into the cold forest where Tobi was blabbing the directions that lead a way home.

Hidan muttered a curse word and zipped up his coat zipper so the cold won't damage his skin than began following the foot prints in the snow. Tobi and Deidara looked at each other, shrugged and repeated the same actions from the previous owner. Back up ahead with our favorite kitsune, she was quite pleased with Tobi's discovery.

"Wow, so this is a road." she said in awe

"Ahh! Finaly some fucking Civilization is in our possession!"

"Tobi want Nachos."

"Does this look like a fuckin seven eleven? I don't have a dot on my damn forehead." Hidan hissed at the other male.

"No, there's a seven eleven down the road. This was what Tobi was talking about." Deidara corrected the jashinist.

"Heheh, Tobi the man or what?"

"Naw, you don't count because your vocabulary is of a three year old." the blond snorted.

"Thank you." he accepted and went on ahead.

Tobi lead them down the road that was still covered by some remaining snow left over by the plow trucks. Some buildings came into view and gas station was located far at the right corner near a few restaurants. Hidan's face gleamed at what was now in his way and pushed the three sending them falling into a pile of snow.

"Shit, what the hell you do that for?" Sakura hissed.

"Mmm, Tobi land in lemonade." he chirped and picked up some yellow snow, "Who want's some?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the snow in disgust while Deidara went, "That is the most disgusting thing you said in this whole entire fic."

"Thank you." he smiled and picked him self up from the ground.

When Deidara got up from the snow, he noticed Sakura was still struggling and lent out a hand for her. Sakura looked his in the eyes with a mischievous glint and brought him down into the snow.

Annoyed by what she did, Deidara got medieval on her ass. "What the hell did you do that for?" he barked and got hit by yellow snow.

"That's for helping me." she smirked and went ahead of him heading for seven eleven.

***~Inside the seven eleven~***

"Auughlfdhljdfh Holy shit, mother fucker! I got a damn brain freeze!" Hidan yelled with his hands rubbing on his temples.

"Tobi too!" he chirped and began sucking even more on the frozen treat.

Deidara entered through the sliding door and looked around surveying the area that could turn a skinny person fat in under twenty minutes tops. There was nothing but fatty foods everywhere, ramen, tostitos, nerds and even macaroni and cheese. All these candy items and microwave dinner can't be avoided either.

He need to find a phone so he could call someone to pick them up.

Said blond person walked up front near the counter and stared the clerk dead in the eye and began with, "Can I use the phone?"

"Sure, but first, control your wolves over there." he pointed a middle finger at his friends

He couldn't believe this, they were embarrassing him to death. Each person was stuffing their faces with slurpies, Nachos, Doritos, hot dogs, and more that cost more than at a corner store combined. Deidara bared his teeth in anger and marched over and slapped the food out of their hands.

"Hey, what the fuck man? I was eating that!"

"Tobi's nacho's fell on the floor." Tobi cried miserably.

"Me too." Sakura frowned in depression with her ears flat on her skull.

Deidara steamed and began pulling his hair out from his scalp and stomped back over near the front counter in rage.

"Are they finished building up a tab in my store?" the clerk raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, now hand me phone. Please." he went trying not to explode.

From beyond the shop, Sakura was curious to why Deidara was so upset with them and smacked Hidan upside the head. He retaliated throwing a slim Jim at the girl who quickly dodged it and stuck her tongue out at him in playfulness.

"What the hell you do that for?" he cursed and pouted. "I hate slim jim.."

"I think we made Deidara angry."

"Ne, Deidara san is always crabby, Tobi see it everyday."

Sakura began cheering up at the given information about her new friend. "Really?"

"No doubt, you'll see all of it when we get home." Hidan said and bit on a cinnamon roll.

She felt relived that everything was going to be okay just like living in her own regular fox family. Suddenly, loud shouting can be heard from the room and the fox watched Tobi cringe in horror and Hidan muttered a couple swears under his breath. The two left her side and told the fox to stay here until everything clears up with their new guest.

o00o

"What happened to the groceries?" Konan shrieked.

"Umm, the woods?" Deidara answered pathetically.

The blue hair woman squinted an eye brow in anger and screamed at the top of her lungs, "CUT OUT THE WOODS EXCUSE OUT YOU FAILURES!"

"I'm not a failure, your momma is a damn failure for having you as a daughter." Hidan fought back in anger.

"No really Konan chan, we fell down into the woods and Sakura chan saved us all." Tobi spoke and got quiet when Konan got a little hasty.

Uh oh, that word triggered something.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS SAKURA PERSON?"

"Your dead grandmother, that's who Sakura is." Hidan cracked at the female.

Konan rolled her eyes at all this drama and turned around mumbling, "Hurry up, the storm died down so we can leave." and walked away.

Deidara watched the mean person exit the store and went, "Mission complete, I'm tired of being lost." he said in a bored tone.

"But what about Sakura chan?" Tobi asked his friend.

_'Don't worry, I'm right here.'_

Thinking it was his stomach waring him about his passing out if he doesn't feed himself right away, Tobi looked down and noticed a white fox sitting on his feet with content look on his face. Tobi cried anime tears and picked the fox up and began rubbing her furry head agianst his cold checks and got a death glare from Deidara.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's get out of here."

The trio and a fox stuck in Tobi's coat followed Konan out into the parking lot and piled in the car then drove away down the road towards Tokyo. They were in the city again bathing in the hash realities of a cold winter and looked out the window concentrating on the snow flakes that stuck on the shiny silver glass design.

Said car went down a couple streets, passed under a few traffic lights and finally arrived home with no trouble attacking their homecoming. The boys entered the house drowning out Konan's endless bantering about losing the groceries.

"Where's my tampons? I got my period today and I still don't have any ta-"

"Cut the damn whining and go get it your self, I'm sick and tired of you screaming in my face, un." Deidara said harshly and slammed the door shut.

Konan blinked in surprise and switched her attention to Hidan. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY TRISCUIT?" she roared. "I'M GOD DAMN HUNGRY!"

Hidan snorted and went, "I don't know where your triscueet is, umm.. I don't fuckin know!" and slammed his door in her pretty face.

"Oooh, I can't stand this house. No one listens to me." she shook her fists in anger.

Konan looked around for anything she could yell at and found Tobi walking around in the house by him self. She began huffing and puffing and rushed forward scarring the shit out of Tobi. He ran like hell heading for his room and slammed the door shut and slid down on the floor with a satisfied look on his face.

"Good, we lost Konan." he signed and unzipped his coat.

Sakura poked her head out and burrowed in his shirt. _'So that's Konan huh? She's a real bitch.'_

"Hey, don't call her that awful word. Only Hidan uses that." Tobi scowled.

_'No, in the animal kingdom it's another word used for an alpha female. She's using her vocal cords to rule over the house and right now, it's not entirely working. If her mate doesn't do anything about it, we'll tough luck for you.'_ the fox yawned and fell asleep.

After getting a lecture from an animal that's too young to know anything about this type of stuff, he began hearing some disturbing conversations occurring from beyond his bed room door.

"Pein sama, I need to some tampons."

"So. I'm not a girl, your information is futile."

"Gahh! I hate men!"

o00o

Sakura awoke from her slumber with a very desperate situation at hand. Her master was still sleeping and his heavy snoring didn't do him any justice, not at all. Her eyes squinted still, drowsy from sleeping on the floor and was interrupted with an important task that needs to be fulfilled. Said fox leaped off of Tobi and pushed the door open and escaped into the darkness.

It was now dark in the apartment, she can tell be the deceased amount of sun light located near the window. Using her sense was easy for a fox, but finding an area to do your business in complete darkness was hard as hell.

Most doors were locked some were open, not all seemed to interest this fox, not at all. Sakura doesn't entirely remember all the rooms but one stuck in her brain like a sticky note. This said inhabitant was loner, he was never around the house mingling with the other inhabitants always in his room doing kami knows what.

This was Sakura's moment and she knew it well.

There was light escaping out the door frame, her nose picked up on his presence.

_'Ugh, I need to pee.' _she thought and crawled in through an open crack in the door.

Sakura beamed with delight when those human toileting necessities came into view from another open door and carefully made her way towards it without no detection made so far. Her travels ended and she was now on fresh black and white tiles and the fox slowly pushed the door closed with her head and began her private time.

Half way through the urination, Sakura heard someone get up from the bed. "Crap, I'm stuck in here." she hissed and pulled up her dress.

Her torso felt wet when the yellow substance started dripping through the fabric and landed on the tiles creating a small puddle. Sakura closed her eyes as foot steps thundered through the carpet and stopped near the bathroom and slowly made their way for the door.

Sakura's life has been terminated when the door finally opened.

**Xx-Silent Okami-Xx: **The real chapter six is here! I'm getting rather anxious my self to see what's going to happen next and will happily continue creating another chapter until I can't think no more. Previous readers and new ones can explain thier thoughts on this chapter through a review.

Who's room is Sakura hiding in?

**A.** Itachi

**B.** Sasori

**C.** Pein

Hehehe, this is a tricky one. I won't give away any clues for this. Anyways, until next time, bye. ^^


	7. VII Cover is Blown!

**Hello and welcome back to "Hoshi no Kitsune: Stuck With Bakas". Wow, I did seven chapters already? I'm so happy that it's off hiatus and will be continued. Now about the rest of this story, it will drag on a little past eight chapters because I'm thinking of creating a high school setting in between it. They can't be stuck in the house all day long and you know it. Just a thought.**

Hoshi no Kitsune: Stuck With Bakas

Chapter Seven: Cover is blown!

* * *

Konan opened the door and was met with something new inhabiting the area. "Huh?" She blinked.

Right now here was a girl standing in the door with a blank expression on her face._ 'I never seen you before.'_ Konan thought while scanning the girl up and down, she had pale skin and green eyes. What really made the petite female stand out from the rest was her pink hair. They could go around the school looking like twins now!

Bubble gum and blue berry! What a wonderful tag team.

"Hey, your alright for an Otaku. When did Pein let you in?"

Sakura was still stunned and muttered, "Otaku?"

"Yeah, anime freak. You got ears and a tail and that's what usually people call extreme anime fans."

The fox sweat dropped at the description and was getting pulled by Konan. "Where are we going?"

"To the kitchen. I want you to met my other room mates."

Said fox was getting weary at all this excitement and kept her ears hidden from view so no one would say something and ruin her life. She was out of the halls that held baby pictures and cats then got entranced by a heavy white light. Kitchen utensils came into view and a sink along with those room mates her new sister was talking about.

"Hey everybody, this is.." she paused and put her thumb on her chin. "You are?"

"Sakura."

"Oh! This is Sakura everybody and she'll be staying with us awhile."

The fox and Konan watched tea being spat out by Deidara, Hidan and Itachi. Raised eye brows were lifted by Pein and Sasori who were reading the paper while Tobi did something drastic. He leaped up in the air and flung himself at the girl and they tumbled on the ground with him on top of him like Tigger from Winnie the pooh.

"Hehe, Tobi so happy that your here." He grinned madly.

"Yeah, so am I." Sakura admitted with a smile.

Pein watched Sakura's tail flip back in forth in happiness and popped the question that should have never been asked on her terms.

"Are those real?" He asked bluntly.

Sakura went like this, 0.o and responded with, "Umm.. it's controlled with a remote. Isn't that cool?" She paused and closed her eyes. "Hehehe.."

Pein looked at the girl like she was retarded and continued ready the paper which disgusted Konan. "Ugh, don't pay attention to him. He's a complete moron." She rolled her eyes at the male.

The orange haired psychopath heard what his girl friend said and got up from the table and slowly walked away out the room. He came back in and said, "I know you are but what am I?" then escaped without a sound.

"Ooh, I can't stand you!" She steamed and began following him out the room.

Once Pein and Konan left, only Sasori, Itachi, Hidan, Deidara and Tobi remained with Sakura chan. Tobi walked back to the table and began talking amoungst his peers which Sakura could hear easily.

"I heard that."

Itachi raised a black eye brow and responded with, "Oh really?" In an amused voice.

"Now I don't know about you, but I'm not sleeping with either one of you." She wagged a finger at the males.

"What the fuck are you talking about? There's no extra shity ass rooms left so your stuck with one of us." Hidan cursed aloud.

"Stuck with bakas is more like it." Sakura muttered and escaped the male ego with ease.

"Whatcha say bitch?" Hidan cursed and began following the little fox.

Sakura felt his heavy breathing up against her neck and pushed him away. "Ew, get away from me you damn gorilla."

"Oh hell no, if I'm a gorilla then your a fox."

"Exactly."

**~*Back in the kitchen*~**

"I guess she's rooming with Hidan then, un."

"Aww, I want fox chan to sleep with me."

"Hn, pedophile." Itachi mumbled under his breath.

Tobi heard that and fired back with, "If I'm a pedophile than your one two. I saw you sneak in that freshman from art class yesterday."

"Ooh, you got served, un."

Itachi cast a death glare at Deidara which made him shut up and said, "You have no proof." and left the table.

Tobi steamed and got up from out his chair and began chasing the weasel down. "Yes I do! You were dry humping her when she dropped a pencil!" He shrieked at the weasel.

"Really? That's nasty." Deidara said in a disgusted way.

"Where the hell did you come from? I thought you were left behind at the table?"

Deidara looked at him like this, o.0 and responded with, "Umm.. the woods?"

"Ugh, I'm living with idiots." Itachi rolled his onyx orbs in annoyance.

"were not idiots, were bakas!"

"That's what I said."

"No you didn't, un. You said idiots."

"Just shut up. Both of you."

o00o

Sakura was practically sweating bullets right now.

She was in Konan's room and there was just so much questions being asked about her past, future and present. How the hell can an arctic fox know anything about this so called human life? All she knows is leaving the den when your sexually mature and search for a mate and try no to die by the hands of a poacher.

Well, maybe human life sounded a little better than being animal. Different foods can be eaten, baths are taken, sleeping in real beds instead of out in the snow. Yeah, Sakura can live with that so she told a couple lies.

"So, which area of Japan did you come from again?"

"Umm.." She stalled and looked around the room and came across a map hung up in the wall. "Kyushu, I'm from the Kyushu district."

Sakura waited patiently for Konan to suck up her fake information. She was actually from the tundras not Japan but Konan doesn't know that yet which meant that she could hang out here for a while.

Really? I always wanted to go there, they got lots of hot springs."

Sakura felt happy with that and went, "Well why don't we? It's too cold in here anyways."

Konan shook her head and replied, "We can't because schools about to start."

The fox girl cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "School? As in school of fish? I like fish."

"No, it's December thirty first today and we start school after new years. Don't you remember that holiday?" Konan chuckled at her question.

"Ehehee, I guess not. I was visiting my home for so long I must have forgot. Ehehee.." Sakura laughed sheepishly and sweat dropped in relief.

Suddenly, the door busted open revealing a very drunk fish man and Hidan who were being supported by the door frame. Disgusted by all of this Konan chucked a few pillows at the drunk men.

"Kisame, who told you to open the Saki early? It's not even midnight yet!" Konan yelled at the boys.

"Whatever bitch." Kisame mumbled and began drowning himself in sake until he noticed something wonderful standing next to Konan.

She looked like a cat, a pink furry cat with white ears and tail. He was so drunk, there was hallucinations all over the place making him want to touch her so badly. He stumbled forward hitting desk and fell right next to the girl causing a small earth quake.

"Hehe, how ya doin kitten?" He slurred while wrapping his arms around her little waist.

"F-fine." She responded and look at Konan with a help me rabid fish stick on the loose expression on her face.

"You don't need my help, Kisame won't hurt a fly when he's drunk, only his heart."

"Heart?" Sakura repeated and waved away a foul order. "Ew, who farted?"

"Not me, hiccup."

"Oh hush, let's go party Kura chan!"

At last Sakura has found a home amongst the humans.

o00o

It was almost midnight when all the residents were up on the roof looking up at the stars and talking about life. This was a yearly occasion but not for a certain arctic fox who enjoyed having a high view of Tokyo. There was food everywhere on banquet tables, ice sculptures and drinks so no one would get thirsty.

But what really amazed her was a light show going off fifty miles away in the heart of the city. Many colors like red, green and gold blended in with each other giving off a pleasant feature that Sakura has never seen before. It was fantastic enough for the girl to lean on the rail and stretch her hands out towards the pretty colors.

"Hey, don't do that or you'll fall off." Began a male voice.

Surprised, her body did fall off the rail, luckily Deidara came in time to save her. She was dangling with her hands out in the air while Deidara was pulling her up by her legs. When he got Sakura back on land he felt heavy weight push on top of him and lock mouths together. The kissing went on for a few seconds and Sakura pulled her self off the human and walked away.

Dazed by what happened, Deidara stumbled around like a babbling idiot and hit the food table sending thousands of food flying off the roof. It hit the streets causing havoc and never ending screaming from down below.

His chest was hovering over the rails while his right arm was secured on his chin. "Ah, life is good."

"Look! Tobi see fireworks!" Tobi exclaimed and pointed at the sky.

Everyone dropped what they were doing and paid attention to the atmosphere that was filled with exploding colors and sounds. New Years has come and gone, new friends are made while some are lost forever.

Who gives a fuck.

Later on while the event was dying out, Hidan made his way out of the opened door way and walked along the roof with a wine glass in his hand. People watched the man in disgust as he threw some sake on the floor while he walked.

"Hey, what happened to the fuckin fire works?"

"There gone. While you slept on the floor they packed up and left." Itachi answered in an amused voice.

Keh, fuck them. I hope they have shitty as aids infecting their system.

"What are aids?" Sakura chirped.

"Oh my."

"Geez.."

"Umm.."

"Well, I would like to know what aids are. I'm waiting."

"Fine. Aids is.."

**Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx: **Oh god, Sakura wants to know what AIDS is. Thank's alot Hidan! I will add a speacial bonus chapter only for that topic and will get back with the orginal story. That's only if you request it. Here we go:

Should Pein give Sakura an explanation about AIDS?

**A**. Hell no! Get back to the story!

**B.** Yay, a bonus chapter. Go right ahead. ^^

**C. **Undecided, what ever floats your boat.

Alright, I'm done creating another chapter. Leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can. I need a snack..


	8. Bonus Chapter: AIDS Catastrophe

**Good morning, everybody and welcome back. This is a short bonus chapter that will go with Hoshi no Kitsune: Stuck with bakas. I will get back to the next chapter as soon as I'm done with this one. Enjoy.**

Hoshi no Kitsune: Stuck With Bakas

Bonus chapter: AIDS Catastrophe

* * *

Everyone was still on the roof enjoying the new millennium and drinking till you couldn't drink no more when Sakura asked a scary question that no small child ever asked a grown adult about. She was curious about the deadly word and wouldn't leave the area until they answered.

While Pein began with his sentence about what AIDS was, someone beat him to the punch.

"AIDS is health insurance."

Sakura stared at Deidara like he was a god. "Really? When will I have it?"

"Getting fuckin raped by him. That's when you'll get it." Hidan mumbled.

"Shut up and that's wrong anyways!" Konan barked at Hidan.

"Well, she wanted an answer about sex and she got it." He rolled his eyes at Konan.

"Sex? What's sex?"

"Ugh, oh my god." Moaned all the tired men.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Oohed an immature boy.

"Yes Tobi." Konan said in an annoyed way.

"Ah, sex is the gender of a boy and girl." He chirped and got booed down off the stage.

"Boo, you suck man. Get off Spongebob's dick, un."

"Foul information." Pein said in monotone.

"Hell no you damn fool. Sex is stickin my dick up a female's pussy and ass." Hidan laughed and thrust his fist into an orange.

"Really?" She asked in awe. "I thought only the pussy was near the ass?"

Everyone went silent at her question while she kept looking at them in curiosity. The group flat busted out laughing and left out of the room leaving Sakura all along to figure out stuff for her self.

"HELLO! WHAT ABOUT ME?" She shouted over the roof tops.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU BITCH?"

"OH MY GOD! A DOG!" She shrieked.

"Yeah, come down hear and suck my dick. My owner didn't neuter me yet so were good."

"Ew, I don't have sex with dogs. Only with my own kind, sorry."

"Wait, I am a dog. Kyu, Kyu, Kyu-" he barked and chocked on his own spit. "Cough cough ugh, my throat."

"Liar." She huffed. "I'm leaving."

"No wait, I found one!" it barked again. "Look!"

"How? I'm up here and your down there."

"..."

"I thought so."

"No really, there's one in the garbage can near my house."

"You mean you live outside?"

"No, I mean yes."

"Aha! Your a stray!"

"Shut up vixen! I know what I am so don't test me!"

"Alright, alright. Why are you without an owner?"

"Because, they suck horse dick."

"Oh god, I'm finished talking with you. I swear, you sound exactly like Hidan."

"Wait wait! I see another fox and it looks exactly like you!"

"Really? White like me?"

"Aha! You racist as hell!"

"How the fuck is that racist? I can't stand you stupid looking dogs."

"Heh, you don't even know what breed I am and what fox is white anyways?"

"I am an arctic fox, no duh."

"Huh? I can't tell because all I see is a human wearing a stupid looking hat that got pointed horns on it."

"Really? I mean hold on."

The dog watched the figure move around on the roof and fall off landing on the ground and blew up in a ball of light. The light show faded and a white fox with green eyes was sitting on the ground with a bored look on it's face. Sakura scanned the dog up and down and noticed it's rather large form than what she saw up on the roof.

"Ah, so you do exist." It said gruffly and crept up closer on her small form.

"Same to you." Her eyes narrowed at his boldness.

The vixen got backed up against the brick wall and was being sniffed by a giant black Akita with coal eyes that matched. Getting agitated by all this closeness, Sakura's jaw snapped at the dog and they began doing the tango. The two went back and forth in a few circles and started chasing each other down into the street.

Said animals wounded up near a active busy area of Tokyo and got lost between a blocked off road. Sakura stuck her tongue out at the large beast and went on her way when another creature started bothering her.

Well, maybe two.

"What's up fox, nya." Began the male cat.

"Yeah, what's up?" Repeated it's brother.

"Go away Siamese." She hissed.

The two Siamese cats looked at each other and went their separate ways and started following the fox around town. Sakura didn't know where she was going and got lost amongst the crown which the two felines knew by instinct.

"Are you lost, nya?" Asked cat number one.

"Un, lost foxy?" The other cat questioned.

Sakura ignored the two losers and smelt something wonderful cooking just a few feet away in a cart. There wasn't that much people waiting for some food and the clerk was taking a slight snooze on a stool. She leaned down on her paws and stuck her rump up in the air and leaped up on the machine and took a whiff of the tasty treat and signed.

"Ahh, what a meal." She smiled in delight.

"Hey, can we have some too?" chirped cat number two.

"Yeah, let Si and Am have some food." Si suggested and the two cats leaped on the cart altogether.

Said fox watched in terror as the cats stepped on some hot sauce and sticks that fell on the floor and hit the clerk in the face. The sauce flew into the man's open drooling mouth and went down his throat. She watched him wake up and scream like a oprha singer and get angry at the mess caused by two annoying Siamese cats.

"Getcha sour milk looking asses outta here!" He shouted and threw some food at them.

"Oh shit, the gig is up, nya." Cursed Am.

"Run like hell, nya." Suggested Si.

Sakura jumped off the stand and scooped up some dumplings in her mouth and trotted away with the two cats trailing behind her. She stopped near the apartment her friends were staying at and began chowing down on the food. Si and Am finished theirs early and began licking their selves before turning on her and ran like hell once again.

Along with her food in their mouse eating kitty litter stepping in mouths.

"Hey, give that back!" She yipped at the two.

Annoyed by all of this, Sakura turned back into her half human half form and knocked on the door.

It opened revealing Deidara at the door way. "Where did you go, un?"

Sakura rushed passed him and mumbled, "I know what aids is."

"Really? What is it then?" He smirked. "Amuse me."

"Annoying Idiotic Syndrome. Everyone's got it, even you."

Deidara felt stupid and looked the door behind him. "Then well you got it too sister, Aids is contagious!"

end of bonus chapter

**Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx:** There, the bonus chapter is done. The conversation between Sakura and a male Akita was my favorite part to do and I hope to use him more in the story. I also used Si and Am from Lady and the Tramp because they fitted the outer city life of Tokyo.

By the way, it was short because it's a filler. I hope you readers understand that. Review if you want and hold on until the next chapter. Bye.


	9. IX Sensitivity

**Guess what? I have no school today which means that I can upload the next chapter.**

**Wait a minute, what's that? Woo hoo! I'm so happy, over one hundred and five reviews! ^^ Thanks a lot. Now that I got the bonus chapter finally out of the way, we can continue on with the rest of the story. Here's chapter nine. Enjoy.**

Hoshi no Kitsune: Stuck With Bakas

Chapter Nine: Sensitivity

* * *

"Looks like this will have to do."

Sakura was busy in Konan's room sitting on the bed looking at a small outfit with a skirt. It had a gold symbol on it with a upper cased _'K'_ on it and matched with a blue sweater. Konan heard the phone ring and handed Sakura the out fit then walked out the room so she could answer it. After the blue haired girl left, Pein entered the room.

"No really, what are you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked cutely.

"Don't play dumb with me girl." His eyes narrowed at her naive qualities.

Sakura knew that this wasn't going to work and frowned while her ears dropped in sadness. "Wow, I would have never thought that you of all people in the house will figure it out."

"I wasn't born yesterday vixen. I saw what you did earlier on the roof."

"You were spying on me?" She gasped.

"No duh. Konan told me to check on you after we left and I saw you leap off the roof. I wondered near the balcony and saw you down below in a ball of light and noticed a white fox in your place. Was that you?"

"Yeah. Will you tell the others?"

"No. They can figure it out on their own, _cousin_."

"C-cousin?"

"Isn't that what Konan said you were? A distant relative from the Kyushu district?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Thank you Pein."

"No problem. We start school on Monday." He instructed the fox. "Mean while, we can enjoy our holiday and have fun."

"What do you mean by having fun? You never have fun." Sakura said in disgust.

"Shut your trap and go to bed."

"Whatever."

**~Later on~**

Sakura was stuck under this so called gorilla that did a wide turn on his bed and squashed the poor fox. She was out cold and kept losing oxygen because his heavy weight took a tool on her breathing. Her instincts took over and she stabbed him in the back causing him to jump out of the bed and began howling in pain.

"Auughfgjghgf! Mother fucker!"

"Tsk, tsk. No cursing."

"Shut the fuck up. You ain't my mother." He hissed.

"Oh really now?" She smirked with her bangs covering her eyes.

Hidan couldn't make out what was going on and got flipped back on the bed with so much force it knocked him out. He felt paralyzed at the waist down when Sakura began undoing his pajama bottoms revealing black boxers underneath. Hidan clawed at the girl when she began taping his crotch with a spoon.

"Where the fuck did you get that from?"

"Tobi. He was making soup earlier." She answered and watched his dick rise like dough. "Looks like your hard."

"So what you furry bastard!" He shouted at her.

"I wonder what would happen if I did this." and she pushed the wooden object up and down on his cock.

"Ugh, cut it out demon whore." He mumbled in raspy breaths.

"Hmm, not warm enough like regular hands." Sakura concluded and moved the spoon away then slowly took off his boxers.

She licked her lips as Hidan's hot dog came into view without the bun. It made her vixen qualities heighten in intensity and she went after it like wanted beef jerky. He curled his toes and tossed his head back in boiling sweat and let out even more curses.

"Get off me damn witch! I'm getting my fuckin body back and your gonna be dead!"

Sakura obliged and stuck her ass out like a horny bitch. "Hurry up before they hear us making a fuss in here."

"Well, well, well. Your more bold than I thought fox. Were gonna have a fun ass time in here as room mates." He grinned and took off his boxers.

She watched them fall to the floor and looked up at him with hazy clouded eyes. "I'm your bitch."

Hidan stared at her for a moment and understood what she said then began plowing into her from behind.

"Ooh, your so tight." He cooed and smacked her in the ass.

'Your so big.." She smirked as he thrust into her.

**~Outside~**

Uknown to them, someone was hearing all the steamy sexy goodness from inside another room. Said border was sleeping with a pillow over his head in anger and was trying to sleep when this happened. All he wanted to do was get a good night sleep for tomorrow but now Bonnie and Clyde are up all night banging each other till they couldn't no more.

What makes matters worse and heart wrenching was that he thought that they were Bonnie and Clyde.

Oh how the world teases him so.

xXXx

"Back to schoool!" Shouted an excited voice.

"Ugh, shut up." Muttered Pein.

"Why? Tobi say it's back to sch-"

"WE NOW THAT ALREADY SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hidan cursed waking up the whole house.

"You know, if there was a baby here it would be crying." Itachi said in amusement.

"Tell that to Hidan and Sakura. They were at it again last night." Deidara yawned.

"You just noticed that? I had to put ear plugs in my ears after hearing them too." Kisame spoke pointing at his ears.

While the men continued to chat near the kitchen table, two females walked in the room wearing their high school attire. Everyone's jaws dropped **(Except Pein and Sasori cause trier too sexy to do that)** at the certain fox. She spiced up the outfit with the aid of Konan and her own special flavor to it.

Her blouse was half way done exposing her cleavage and she had on red tights along with stilettos stuck on her feet. Cherry red lip stick and blush was painted on her lips along with clear blue eye shadow that complemented her green shiny eyes. The boys flocked over to her minus Pein who was still sitting at the table with a frown on his face.

"You look like a slut." He admitted in monotone.

"Nagato, don't act like that! She looks nice." His girlfriend scowled in disappointment.

"Did I allow you dress up like a whore and parade around in high school like that? I don't think so."

Konan looked away while Deidara started up some conversation. "Oh come on man, let your cousin choose what she wants to wear, un."

"Choose? When we let her choose she will become pregnant, get high, raped. Do you want that?" He cocked an eye brow at them.

Deidara averted his eyes to the ground in shame. "No.."

"Good, now let's leave for school."

Sakura and Konan watched everyone get up from the table and leave the room so they could collect their thing and looked back to Konan with a smile on her face. Said blue berry haired female did the same thing and they busted out laughing.

"Ahaha, so he does care about you." Konan giggled.

"I know, I thought he was a shallow boy but now I know better."

"Good. Let's clean you up now so we can get to school on time."

The two girls left the kitchen and raced upstairs then came back down wearing their normal high school clothes. They packed up some items in separate carrying satchels and left the house and locked the door behind them. It was cold outside and the girls were wearing coats that treated the freezing weather until they got into a warm place.

"I wonder where Hidan and the others ar-" Her sentence was never finished when a snow ball came out of nowhere and hit her in the face.

"Hey, who the hell did th-" Konan got smacked by two dozen snow balls.

Sakura wiped the melted snow off her face and heard some males laughing at her from afar. Annoyed, she bent down and began molding some snow and felt cold substance hovering over her ass.

"Ahahaha, bulls fuckin shity ass eye!"

She went like this, 0.o and tossed one at his face. "Take that you damn gorilla!"

He ducked and heard a loud smacking sound coming from behind him. Hidan turned around and busted out laughing hysterically when he saw Deidara being mauled by frozen water. Said blond narrowed his eyes in anger at his friends amusement and wiped it away with his gloved hands and bent down to mold up a snow bomb.

"Take this ya bastard, un." He cursed and tossed it at Hidan.

"Whoa!" He shouted and evaded the attack. "Bwahaha, you can't aim bitch! Go trade that dick in for a pussy mother fucker!"

"Deidara, you stink at throwing snow." Sakura said with a frown.

"Shut up fox." He hissed.

"Hey guys! Schools been delayed!" Shouted a voice from up the snowy hill.

Pein heard who it was and directed his attention to a blob of yellow hair sitting on the hill with a silly grin on his face. He stuck one foot out and tumbled down the hill crashing into Sakura. The two stumbled and fell down together hitting the snow laughing away in merriment.

"Hehehe, my bad." He said getting up and handing her his hand. "The names Naruto, ttebayo!"

Said fox studied his hand and took it with glee. "Hi, my names Sakura."

"Naruto."

"Yeah Itachi teme?"

Itachi raised an eye brow at the nickname and went, "When will the school open again?"

"You mean what time." He corrected the weasel and got a death glare. "Anyways, school won't begin until ten twenty am. Till then, we can do what ever we want." Naruto ended with a smile.

"Really? Let's go sledding." Tobi chirped.

"Go sledding into a icy river? I don't think so." Nagato shook his head in annoyance.

"I know what. We can go shopping."

"WHAT?" Shouted Hidan.

"Ew. Tobi don't want to shop for thongs. They get stuck up my-"

"Hey nasty, shut up. Un."

"..." Itchi and Pein were silent like usual.

"Will there be panties?" The blond asked curiously.

"Naruto go away!"

While Konan began chasing him around in the snow drift, a blast of cold wind hit them like a stack of bricks. The teens covered their chest with their hands and tried developing a mobile hot pack but failed. Suddenly, snow started falling from the sky giving Nagato an idea.

"Let's go to Hawaii."

"Oh hush. What we should really do is go back home and get some heat before school starts."

"Agreed."

"What are you talking about? It feels great!" Exclaimed an excited voice.

"What the hell?" Cursed Hidan.

xXXXx

There Sakura was having fun in her fox form and making lots of small holes in the snow. She created a few more tunnels going all over the place like the world war two battle field. She excepted acknowledgment from her friends but got respect from unlikely source. She found her self face to face with the raisin brand logo minus the two scoops of raisins.

"Wow, a fox." He said wide eyed. I'm gonna kept it as a pet.

"Noooo! Don't worry fox chan Tobi will save you!"

"Oh god.." Moaned Konan.

Tobi sprang into action and ran into the snow banks then scooped the fox up and covered her out of Naruto's sight. He thrashed about trying to get a better look and got sprayed by some pepper spray from Konan. He hollered in pain and watched the group scurried away into the windy blasts of flurries that was leaked through winter.

After they left Naruto slowly got up with a hurt look on this face. "I wanted to keep the fox.." He whimpered.

"Hn. What fox?"

"What?" Naruto asked as he squinted his blue irises. "Is that a Sasquatch monster?"

Over in the clearing twenty feet away from him was a white monster with red eyes and had huge gold digging hands and large feet. Feeling terrified Naruto got on the ground and molder ten snowballs and launched them at it. It hit the beast head on sending it backwards and fell on the ground and laid there passed out in it's own juices.** (No, it did not masturbate.)**

Satisfied with his achievements Naruto pressed forward and hovered over the beast with an icicle in his hand. Said beast looked at the male in terror and was minutes away from being stabbed to death.

"This is for my mother!" He shouted and stabbed it forty times.

When his rage went down Naruto took another look and gasped at his discovery. "Oh no, its.."

**Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx:** Haha, I don't know who Naruto killed but I have a hunch that it's some one I don't like. If your wondering why the high school is delayed is because of back in chapters two through five there was a snow storm going on. Right now, their stuck in the aftermath and I will update very soon, probably on a Friday or Saturday. Maybe..

Who did Naruto kill with an icicle?

A. Sasuke

B. Spongebob

C. Donald Duck

D. Orochimaru

Now that this chapter is completed we can move on with the story. Leave a review and I'll update later. Bye.


	10. X A Fox in High School!

**Bwahahaha! Oh mighty lord and everybody on this site, I'm so happy for all the reviews. I could thank you all right here but that would ruin the story but I still thank you for all of them. ^^ Now I won't stall you any longer so here's chapter ten.**

Hoshi No Kitsune: Stuck With Bakas

Chapter Ten: A Fox in High School!

.

"My bad Orochimaru.." He wept into his coat sleeve.

There his science teacher was was, stuck in the snow leaving behind a sticky coating of red liquid all around his body. Naruto looked at the man and sobbed harder, looked at the man again and sobbed even harder then the first time. His snake like mentor was gone and it was all his fault! Like any blond would do, Naruto checked to see if anybody was watching and performed something quite odd.

"Oro-san I will give you a proper burials." he mumbled and threw some snow on the older black haired male. The white substance covered the bleeding males face and put him deeper into the cold snow. Finished, Naruto wiped his nose with his red mitten hand and walked away and took one last look at the boy and left the scene.

**~Near team Saku chan~**

The group was busy getting warm and drinking hot chocolate in a cafe and enjoying chattering amongst one another, except Sakura. Said fox was having a difficult time sucking up the brown liquid and leaving it in her stomach. Feeling sorry for the girl, Deidara stuck some giant marshmallows in her mug causing the drink to decrease in size.

"My brown water." Sakura said with a death glare. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing, all I did was stuff some extra baggage in your mug, un." he replied and continued drinking his latte.

"Tobi say that is not brown water. It's hot coca." Tobi informed the fox girl.

"Oh, so that's what it is."

Everyone slapped their selves silly and sat there for the remained of the day until the sun started setting. Pein was busy reading the newspaper and his eyes widened in shock. The group looked at him in concern while he dug into his pocket and took out his cell phone to check the time.

"Shit, we missed class."

"No worries man, un. We still got six more to g-"

"I meant all of them."

"Oh. Well we didn't have that much sick days out so were good, un."

"Yeah but that could go on our permanent record for playing hooky." Konan informed her friends.

"Fuck that perma shit! We can do whatever the hell we want cause were seniors." Cursed Hidan as he ate some sugar packets.

Sakura got confused at all this school talk and began swinging her self back and forth on the chair drawing attention to her self. She didn't know who those older men where and prayed silently that they weren't the men in white lab coats. She could remember their faces thanks to her photographic memory and got disgusted by the results.

Pein was watching her make faces from the corner of his eye and went, "What is wrong Sakura?"

"N-nothing. There's sand in my eye." she lied and took her gloves off and began picking at her eye lashes.

Her claws were visible making their eye's widen in awe. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, that's her. Our _experiment_ was a success."

Said fox couldn't take it anymore, the ongoing speeches and conversations made her go nuts. Her temples began sweating and she stormed out of the room confusing her friends. They watched her walk around outside and take her anger out on a garbage can. It flew in the air and hit the streets spilling it's contents onto Sakura's sorrow.

They have found her and she was being hunted..

.

.

**~The next day~**

"Here it is, Namikaze High.."

"Oh wow, this is a big den." Sakura said in awe.

"Naw, not a den. This is a building filled with students and teachers alike. Now let me warn you, not everyone claim to be what they say they are. Some are phon-" Konan couldn't finish her sentence when Sakura ran like hell.

Sakura ran off into the school and looked behind her waving with glee. "Bye Konan chan!" she smiled.

Inside there was a whole bunch of diversity that Sakura found very fascinating. There were red heads, blue heads, blonds, brunette and, black hair shaped like a ducks butt? Sakura loved to kill and eat duck for breakfast, lunch and dinner. She planed to attack it when the duck flew away down the halls filled with children.

It went inside a room and the fox tried following him when she bumped into someone. Sakura fell on her butt and shook her head in pain then looked up noticing ugly red hair and black glasses. She curiously watched the female smirk and stick her hand out for the fox girl to grab. Sakura smiled in gratitude and connected her hand with her own.

"Oops, my bad. Let me help you.." the girl apologize and helped the girl up from the floor.

Sakura got up from the ground and began dusting her self off. "Thanks, I'm Sakura."

"Sakura? As in cherry blossom right? What a stupid name."

She frowned as the girl began laughing like a hyena. "Well it would be alright to get your name just in case my cousin happens to find your whorish ass wandering around in the hall ways looking for dick." the fox ended with a smile.

Said doufus stopped laughing and tossed her hair a bit, "Let's see you try. My name is Karin and I'm a junior. What are you? a sophomore?"

Sakura gave her a puzzled look. "What's a sophomore?"

"Ah, so you are a freshmen then?" she paused and sucked her teeth. "Tch, it's always the underclassmen that pick fights with the superior."

"Actually, its the other way around." Replied a smooth voice.

"S-sasuke kun I thought you already went to home room already.." the girl blushed with a trembling voice.

Sasuke watched the female drool like a dog and went, "Hn, I came back out to retrieve a book. Get lost."

"S-sasuke.." she cried like a wimp and ran away.

Sakura watched the red head leave behind a trail of tears and watched the male walk away going down the halls leaving her all alone. Something clicked, his hair was shaped like a duck's ass! This was the one from before when she walked in, it was like heaven now. Hypnotized by his form, Sakura followed him down the hall and came across the room he was previously hiding in.

Inside the room was filled with a decent amount of children that were doing whatever and ignored the teacher's politeness that echoed through the room. She stood near the door frame and walked down the aisle and sat down near the duck that was digging through his book bag.

"Are you done searching for bread crumbs duckling?" she asked sweetly.

It cocked an eye brow at the fox girls question and replied, "Oh so now I'm a duck? How childish." he ended with a smirk.

Sakura stared the food item straight in the eye and went, "Yes you are duck soup."

His next sentence wasn't so nice. "Whatever land you came from that eats humans you are a cannibal."

"Don't act like that Scrooge Mcduck, I don't eat other fo-" Her sentence never finished when an orange haired male walked in the room.

"Sakura. Your in the wrong home room, this way." He called out to the girl.

Sakura gave the duck one last longing look and went on her way out the room into the quiet hall ways. She followed her cousin up a flight of stairs and came into a room with a fair amount of students. Pein lead her near a group of desks where her room mates are and sat down with a blank expression on his face.

"This is our home?"

"No, home room. You were in the junior home room just now." Pein explained carefully.

"Oh. I apologize for acting like a ditsy blond."

"Hey, I am the ditsy blond, un." Deidara spoke out of anger.

"Enough squawking and let me do the roll call." announced a purple haired female. She went down the list calling out the previous ones and came across a new name. "Sakura Haruno?" she called out.

"Here."

"Ah, a newbie. Newbies in school get picked on, squealed on and beat upon all the time in high school. I suggest you pick a good line of friends for the next months to come." she smirked and found someone raising their hand. "Yes, Deidara."

"You don't have to worry about that Anko, we got her back." he smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Anko understood his structure and moved on down the list and then the bell rang. Everyone cleared out of the class while Sakura stayed behind with Anko who was erasing the chalk board. Said woman stopped moving it along the black board and switched her attention to the fox.

"What's up? Aren't you suppose to be getting along Missy?"

"I don't have that paper that assigns you certain classes."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give you that. Here you go." Anko gave the fox her paper. "Good luck and hurry up, your late for class."

"I'm not late. I'm already here."

Anko felt stupid when the students stared flooding into the room. "Oh. Welcome to forensics." she grinned.

.

.

"I'm home! Tobi home, Tobi ho-"

"SHUT UP! I HEARD YOU SINCE THREE SECONDS AGO!"

"Tobi bad Konan chan. I brought home Sakura too." Tobi stalled and had the fox by her arm.

"Great, how was your day?"

"Horrible, there was this girl and her group of goons that kept messing with me today."

"Ooh, ooh. Stories! Tobi will make some popcorn and he will come back in five minutes!" Tobi chirped and ran away into the kitchen.

The girls sweat dropped and made their way for the living room. Konan sat down at the right end of the couch wile Sakura hung out at the left side of the couch. They began talking for four minutes and stopped when a loud boom sound exploded through the whole entire apartment. Later on a harsh smell entered from the kitchen creating a cloud of foul black smoke.

Soon, Tobi came into the living room and plopped down in the middle with a green snack bowl.

"Is that burnt?" Konan asked suspiciously.

Tobi looked at the bowl then back up at her, "Tobi didn't pause the timer in time."

"Well how long did you put it for?"

"Tobi put five minutes."

"Oh god, don't you ever put it, scratch that. Don't you ever touch the microwave again."

"Why? I put it in the oven not the microwave."

Konan went silent. "..."

"What's a oven?" Sakura questioned curiously.

"I swear that I'm talking with idiots."

"Konan chan, you mean bakas. Tobi think you mean bakas."

"Yeah, after all that is part of the title."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes at the correction. "Now what was this about your little problem at school?"

"It all started after I left you at the door. I was wandering around in the halls when I met this duck named Sasuke and apparently, he has followers. I was caught in their rein of terror in the entire school and now I'm their natural target." she finished with a huff.

"Good grief, I knew it that this will happen."

"You knew it all along? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did tell you girl, at the middle of the story. Now your doomed until we find away to get you out of this."

"Okay." Sakura signed and looked back at her friend. "Do you think Pein can take care of this?"

"Well.."

"Pein who?"

**Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx: **Ooh, so much tension in this chapter and I can't contain myself no longer to think up such a haunting topic for this fic. The scientists are back and annoying ass Karin harasses poor Saku chan. Will there ever be closing? Not in the next chapter though, that would ruin the plot and suspense.

What Will Pein do about the crisis?

A. Beat the hell out of Karin

B. Burn down her house

C. Tell the principal.** (You can do better than that!)**

D.. Tell the president of Tokyo to arrest Karin after lying about her secret stash of heroin under her bed. **(Hahaha, so creative!)**

Haha, I love these answers I put up. Now about Sasuke, he will probably be an ally or at best, an enemy. Leave a review and I'll update soon.


	11. XI This means war?

**Ahh, it's so cold today. Hello and welcome to chapter eleven! Summers done and fall is in which means that my birthdays coming up. I asked my father for another laptop that I had stupidly given up for a DS lite. (What a dumbass.)**

**Well anyways, I'm so dense, I forgot about kitsune mythology. When a fox gets scared their tails pop out, well to tell you the truth its kinda the same with any other hybrid looking creature. Oh well, my bad for the horrible information. Back to the story. ^^**

**.**

**.  
**

Hoshi No Kitsune: Stuck With Bakas

Chapter eleven: This means war?

Everyone froze when Pein walked in on their conversation, he was leaning on the wall with a raised eye brow in amusement. Konan sheepishly grinned and pat the girl on her shoulders making her ears and tail pop up in surprise. Tobi yipped and hid them from view with a pillow when Konan bent down to pick up a dollar bill.

"Will you help me destroy Karin teme?" Sakura asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"..." Pein stared at her like she was retarded. "That's just a damn shame, you have only been in school for a day and your already in trouble." he shook his head in annoyance. "My god.."

"Not really, just bullied." Sakura replied while looking at the ground in shame. "Badly.." she added pitifully.

Pein shook his head again at the fox and sat down on the sofa. "I will see who this Karin girl is tomorrow."

"Oh gosh, thank you!" She thanked and pulled the orange into a bone crushing hug. "She will be history!" the fox exclaimed happily.

"Cut it out." Pein mumbled under his breath and leaned back when a nasty smell entered through his nostrils. "What that's awful smell?"

"Tobi burn popcorn!" Tobi chirped and shoved the bowl into Pein's face.

"Get that shit away from my eyes." Pein scowled and moved away from the mess.

Tobi looked at the bowl and went, "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Well we do. The kernels are so burnt there is smoke still flying around on the ceiling." Konan answered and pointed her finger upwards.

"Nasty, did everyone return home yet?" Pein asked.

"Not really, just me Tobi, and Sakura chan. Why?"

"We need to hold a meeting."

"Ooh, can I attend it?" Sakura asked cutely while batting her eye lashes.

Pein got up from the couch and replied, "No. Members only." and left the area.

"Members?" the fox repeated and began scratching her head. "What was he talking about Konan?"

"Sorry, it's all classified. See you till dinner."

Sakura watched Konan leave the room and she kept her self cozy near the couch. Tobi touched the remote and clicked the power button on and a faint picture began showing some flying snakes. Sakura got doe eyed and began growling and bearing her fangs at the screen causing Tobi to freak out in fear and toss the bowl in the air.

It hit someone's head making the person stumbled and fall flat on their face creating a short earth quake that erupted through the entire house hold. Tobi and Sakura leaned in on the edge of the chair with a funny exaggerated expression and found a silver haired male on the ground with his face stuffed flat in the carpet.

"Agsfahdsdfgh! What the fuck man? All I was doing was walking to say what's fuckin good when I got sliced by some burnt ass popcorn!"

"Hehehe, Tobi bad." He shrugged and switched his attention to the ceiling. "Can I have it back?" he questioned meekly.

Hidan lifted the bowl off his face and began chasing Tobi around the room with it. Sakura got finished with watching the program when she heard a faint beeping sound coming from the window. Her ear's perked and moved around her skull like a radar and the fox girl got up and began walking towards the window sill.

"No way.."

Miles away hanging out near the window was two masked figures with a detector on what seemed to be am oak table. Three others were sitting on their asses paying attention to a machine that had supposedly figured out Sakura's movements. So this was how it's going down now? All she did was get turned into a human by mad scientists and they want her back.

_Badly._

What made her even more curious of their goals was the fact that there had to be more experiments than her. She had to find them fast before they find her and time is about to run out for the girl. Sakura felt quite mischievous when the scientists never took their eyes off her so she decided to play a little game with them.

Her hand extended out for the dresser and she pulled on the cord making the lights go out in the entire house. Sakura ignored all the hollered coming from all different directions and turned them back on with a smirk on her face. Said scientists were screaming and shouting in arousal when they were getting front row seats to her breasts.

"Oh shit, d cup!"

"Damn, I appreciate hers more than my wife's. She has mosquito bumps compared to hers."

Out of nowhere the peep show shut down and the scientists went crazy in confusion.

"Gaaahh!" shouted a brain dead male. "Where the hell did she go?"

"Look! There's another set of blinds going up in the other window."

"Quit shoving! Were all gonna get a chance to get a boner soon enough."

When the blinds went up for the very last time, each person gagged on their shirts. Located right near the window pane was not Sakura at all, instead it was man boobs that connected with a head filled with blond girly hair. They looked at each other like this, 0.o and began literally falling out the window and hanging on the window pane.

"Ew, wtf fuck man? All we wanted was some female titties, not male titties!"

The other scientist looked back at his partner and went,"K-kohaku sama, Kisuke fell out the window." he said urgently.

"Shit, get him back up here!"

Deidara heard all the commotion from outside and scanned the outside through the window. "What's going on, un?"

Someone was viewing his body in another window and shouted, "Oh my god, a man!"

Said blond's ears perked a the voice and got a little horny. "Well, well, hello ladies. Like my chest?" he purred and began flexing.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh kami.." the woman breathed in and out rapidly.

Deidara got the wrong message and cocked an eye brow in curiosity. "Are you masturbating in there?"

"N-no.." she answered quickly and found her husband right next to her with an angry look on his face.

Who the hell is this?

Nobody dear.

Yes it is! All I did was go downstairs and across the street to a drug store and purchase those Trojan condoms you so dearly wanted. Then when I come back your masturbating with a skinny man's chest. He has no fucking abs! not even a two pack!"

"You don't either!" she shrieked and got slapped in the face.

"Whoa, lots of tension here. I'm out."

Suddenly out of nowhere somebody walked in on Deidara while he was trying to leave from talking with his horny neighbor. He shrieked when the window got slammed on his junk and he was stuck to the glass with his balls hanging out in the air. Deidara silently wept when his towel fell and hit the floor that used to secure his waist from the cold.

"Hey! what the hell did you do that for?" Deidata asked angrily.

Konan raised and eye brow and replied, "It was cold in the hall ways."

"So, un! What the fuck does that have to do with me!"

"I don't know. Your balls wanted to leap." She replied and slammed the door in his face.

"I can't take a leap when there's heifers every damn where."

.

.

"They stood me up.."

Sakura was alone standing by her self in the middle of a crowded hall way waiting for a show they didn't pay to see. She was armed with a bat and had on black gloves that complemented the black eye she was going to give the bitch this very day. Instead the fox was talking with her newly established friends that each had a thing in common.

They all hated Karin.

She wished of making a club but then that would cause some controversy so Sakura decided against it and braced her self for the worst. Last night the fox kept her fanny near a closed door where the Akatsuki was holding a very secret mission. Today Sakura figured out from the students that the Akatsuki was the most dangerous group in high school.

At first Sakura thought they were a cooking class or biker gang but apparently there was no bikes located on the front yard. They couldn't be a a school of fish because she saw some being cooked on the firer along with some hush puppy's which she greedily devoured that very same shadeless night.

"Hey Sakura.."

"Yeah?"

"I heard some voices going on outside." he paused and started acting like a scaredy cat. "C-can you c-check for me?"

Sakura scowled at the blond, "What are you so scared for? It's probably just a cat."

"No way, I think it's Orochimaru."

"You mean the teacher that got brutally stabbed with an icicle the other day?" she gasped with wide eyes.

Sakura watched the boy bob his head up and down and she let out a couple muffled laughs disturbing the crowd of instigators from their uplifting chatter. She told them that the fight was postponed and go back to class making them moan and groan like each child had a heavy belly ache developing in he or she's stomach.

Said fox waited patiently for the group of students to leave only her and Naruto in the vacant hall ways. "I don't hear anything."

"Naw, move closer in the middle of the hallway Kura chan."

Sakura gulped the invisible Silva that made a lump in her throat and pressed forward with a whimpering Naruto glued on her back side. She ended up near the middle half of the hall ways and took off her skiing hat that blocked the people from knowing that she was a hybrid. Naruto watched in glee when her kitsune ears flicked around back and fourth searching for the sound in the silent building.

"I think I hear something Naruto." She concluded with her eyes closed.

"W-what is it?" He asked curiously and got hit by a high note.

"MEEEEEOOOOWWWEEERRR!" the neko shrieked painfully and ended with something very disturbing, "UN!"

"See? Told ya." Sakura said with a not so sure look on her face.

Naruto went like this, 0.o and began jumping up and down. "Geez, I also knew that! Maybe cause I didn't eat any ramen today that my ears got mute and I acted very stu.." he paused and went silent. "Your leaving me already?" He asked trying not to make noise in the halls.

"Don't worry, I'm going to see who this cat is." She called out from afar.

_'It does not sound like a cat, not at all.' _she thought and reached up for the door that lead to the outside world.

Humanity.

.

.

"Why did you stop meowing? She won't be able to hear us from back here."

"I'm trying Konan, my throat is all scruffy, un."

The door busted open revealing a very disgruntled fox with a loony look on her face. Everyone stopped and looked like a deer caught in the headlights and ran around making girlish screams along the way.

Pein didn't bother running and kept his attention directly at Sakura. "We couldn't get into the school without an ID."

"So you're trespassing?"

"Exactly!" Tobi chirped from behind a garbage can. "The Akatsuki and Tobi have a solution to your little problem!"

"You mean big problem." Sakura said flatly.

"What is that you speak of?" Pein questioned.

"Karin and her goons didn't come to school today." Sakura signed miserably. "The attack is now a dud."

"What a rip off, we got all these fuckin balloons filled with dog piss and dog doo doo and she's missing in fuckin action! How shitty ass practical!"

"Not really. I know the reason." Itachi spoke up.

"Really? Spill." Sakura demanded.

Itachi raised an eye brow at the foxes demand and began with, "My foolish little brother is planing a house party while our foolish parents are away for the weekend." he paused and took a death breath. "At the time, many people will flood the house with boozes and sex filling the air."

"Alright, a house party! Now I can fuck as much bitches as I please." Hidan laughed with a smirk.

"Me too, un."

"Tobi want snacks."

Pein got annoyed by all the chatter and replied, "That's enough. What is your point Itachi?"

"It's an undercover house party."

"With what? Cat ears and a tail? Fufufufu, un." Deidara snickered.

"Exactly."

"Well this shouldn't be too hard. I'm already prepared." Sakura smirked.

**~Later on~**

Said Akatsuki was amongst the fence that held the Uchiha household apart from the other houses located in the Cul-de-Sac. Lots of kids were outside on the porch talking with each other wearing what the weasel has already hinted; a theme so cliche that many people still host in their party till this very day, animal cos-play.

Pein was wearing lion ears and a fluffy tail dragging behind his back side. Konan accompanied him with a very exotic pattern with the loyal lioness print of blue and black. Their arms were locked together in union ruing the glares Pein got from the unfamiliar girls wearing cat cos play standing from afar.

"Get lost girls, he's mine!" Konan roared at the kittens.

She watched them mix up the speeches with catty attitudes and left right into the house. The boys on the other hand were wearing wolves and dog costumes and got lots of cat calls from the she wolves. Sasori's was red, Deidara's gold like mustard, Itachi's was black and Tobi's was a orange brown mix like pudding.

Except Hidan's who got much more attention then he should have.

"Hey bitches, come howl with me!"

A girl leaing on the fence heard is verbal invitation and scrunched her face up,"Ew, no way. Your anus is showing."

"What?" Hidan asked while turning around to find his rump. "I don't see nothing."

"No, the girls and Tobi see Uranus. Get it? Uranus?" Tobi cracked up.

Hidan got quite when all the girls and Tobi began laughing at him and quickly shouted,"Shut the fuck up!"

From afar Sakura got rather annoyed by all the costumes none of them were similar to hers. All the boys had on either leopard costumes or just plain canine outfits. Oh well, judging by their choice of dress up their all still horny dogs in reality. Sakura was getting ready to tell the group to move out and go find Karin when something caught her eye.

Red orange fox ears and a tail. Green eyes.

She recognized those irises and muttered, "Hikaru?"

**Xx-Silent Ookami-xX:** Oh my, is that Sakura's brother? I won't give away everything but I'm sure that's him. Since it took me awhile to update I made it longer. ^^ Let's play trivia:

Who arrived at the party?

**A. **Her brother

**B.** Naruto** (Could be a coincidence. He looks like a fox too.)**

**C.** Swiper the fox. **(Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping! Aww, man. Xd.)**

**D.** One of the scientists experiments out to kill her.

I have an idea for what will become of the next one so stay tuned for more and review your thoughts on this chapter. Bye.


	12. XII Oblivion

**Holy crap, 138 reviews! I'm so happy. ^^ Thank you everybody I wish I could name all of you but that will take up half the entire story. I got no school on Monday which means that I can possibly update again on that day. Maybe..**

.

.

Sutashirubafokkusu no: Baka ni kodawatte

Chapter twelve: Oblivion

Sakura was sure that was him and slowly her vision got hazy causing the girl to faint on the ground. Voices huddled up all around the fox and cleared away when her friends came up and called them out. She smiled in her sleep when the fox heard hidan cursing at all the girls to leave her alone while Deidara was fanning her with a party flier.

"Hey fox, wake up."

"Alright Deidara, in a minute." She yawned and kept her attention on the falling snow.

Her eyes closed for a moment then snapped open when she head a few twigs crack under a pair of feet. Startled, said fox got up and found her self in a dark forest surrounded by trees and spooky sounds. Her lips quivered for a few seconds then turned into anger when she began looking around the area for a way out.

Shit, Karin and her goons left her to rot in the forest by herself with no sight of her friends at all. Again some bushes shook on the ground and she was faced with a new problem; an orange fox with green eyes. Sakura bent down on her knees and stretched her arm forward making a clicking sound causing the wild animal to lurk further.

"That's it, good boy." She cooed as the fox sniffed her fingers.

Sakura moved back when it dove down on her hand with it's fangs bared ready for some biting. She kept her attention on the small fox when it bent down on all fours and got bigger. It's fur turned more sharp and ridged spoiling it rotten into black sludge and the foxes eyes were now radiant yellow.

Taken aback by everything, some flash backs have taken over her.

_Enter flash back.._

_It was a busy day outside the window where Sakura was hanging out in a cage. Heavy pouring rain escaped from the clouds and fell down on the green grass. Said drops made an echoing sound and left some remainders of rain fly into the room. Sakura watched the rain form into a little drinking puddle and came out from her hiding place to have a drink._

_Her small fox body hovered over the liquid and her tongue darted at the water and she froze when something terrible was near the cage. Staring in fear she was looking at the scientists silly goofy smile and he was holding a locked cage with a blanket over it._

_"Why hello vixen, we got someone for you to play with."_

_'Already? I'm not ready to be paired off with yet, my mother even said so!' she thought in a look of sadness in her green eyes._

_The scientist watched Sakura's stressful glare and replied, "Your a test subject. Not a pet."_

_Said fox watched the man move her cage aside on the other half of the table and put down the cage he was holding before. Sakura moved back when he opened both their cages and connected the new test subject with hers. She waited silently in confusion when no fox exited out from the darkness inside its own cage until now._

_Yellow eyes._

_The man watched in glee when Sakura yipped in surprise when the other fox hauled it's self at her and began it's mating game. Inside the cage Sakura moved from underneath when it placed it's balls on her backside and ran down towards the end of the cage. Her green eyes averted his terrible cold gaze that blinded her frightened coarse one._

_'What's wrong vixen? Don't you want to fuck?' it asked huskily.  
_

_'No, I don't know you.'_

_'Don't worry. We won't be strangers after this.'_

_Sakura had enough, she needs to get out of here and fast. Drawing courage in her soul, Sakura waited patiently for the black fox to make it's rounds near her and ran like hell towards the exit. Surprised by the foxes action, said scientist reacted too slow and watched the fox jump down from the cold metallic table and leave the room._

_"Shit, Yamacha." He called out to one of his workers. "Send in the search teams."_

_"Hai." the other scientist bowed respectively.  
_

_Back outside in the hall ways she wasn't having a good time trying to leave the laboratory. She wanted to smell and be bathed in the fresh air but every time the fox reached a door there was more experiments and scientists waiting for her. When Sakura turned another corner there was dozen of goons waiting for her at the end of the hall way._

_She waited silently for them to leave and her heart stopped when they began walking up the halls towards her direction. Now the fox didn't really know where to go next and hid out in the room next door and stayed there till the goons left. The light wasn't on but it didn't really mater when Sakura had extra vision in the complete darkness._

_Said fox sniffed out some cold metal and hid under the carts with a sad look on her face. 'I miss my family, I want to go home.'_

_'You can't go home yet Kura chan.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'Over here. You can't see me because I'm stuck up here in this cage.'_

_Sakura followed the sound of the other foxes voice up a few counters and found her self face to face with an odd replica of her self. Instead of white fur there was orange and instead of green eyes he had blue orbs like the ocean. _

_She felt her self tearing up inside and placed her right paw on the cage, 'Nii san. I found you.'_

_'Yes you have.' he smiled a foxy grin and placed his muzzle on the bars. 'I missed you Sakura.'_

_Sakura felt lost and switched her gaze to the door making her brother frown. 'When where you found by these creeps?'_

_He read the unreadable silence around him and his sister and replied, 'A few months before you. What about the others?'_

_Shocked, Sakura looked back at him. 'I don't know. I thought they were with you.'_

_He was about to answer when he heard shouts from coming in the hall way. 'Shit, we don't have that much time.'_

_Sakura heard them too, 'What do you mean?' she asked._

_'Nothing. Just get out of here. I'll join you later.' and head butted the cage._

_Sakura fell off from the counter and laid there for a while until she heard a few voices surround her._.

_End of flashback.._

"Leave me be!" She shouted and stuck her claws on the beasts flesh.

The black fox stumbled back from the attack and found blood trickling down it's face and onto the ground. He watched the snow turn into a red colored snow cone and looked back at the girl with an angry look on his face. It began moving forward on it's front paws when a loud whistle entered through it's ear drums and he whined in pain.

Sakura screamed too and closed her eyes at the sound of the whistle and stopped when she heard loud stomping exiting out of the forest. Her green orbs snapped open and she breathed a sign of relief, he was gone.

.

.

Back near the house party, the Akatsuki wasn't really enjoying them selves. Each member were inside doing something like what normal teenagers where doing; Deidara and Tobi were on a red sofa eating chips and drinking beer while Hidan was near the window surrounded by girls. Itachi on the other hand was near the table dealing cards and playing for money because he usually winded up paying for all the damages done by Sasuke's annoying foolish little friends anyways.

What grind his gears the most was that Sasuke didn't know all these people. Where the hell do they come from? In planes, automobiles, underneath the sewage system? Even more worse was the fact that these punks ate up all their food and smashed ever piece of glass sculptures and vases their parents had.

Better play hard Itachi.

Meanwhile, Pein and Konan were making out for a little while and decided to go upstairs for a little fun. He picked her up from off the floor bridal style and headed up the steps leaving their crew all alone. When they reached the top steps still kissing the two lovers stopped when bed springs entered their ear drums.

Some one was having sex, awful sex.

Konan closed her ears with her palms when she heard loud shrieking coming from one of the bed rooms. "I think we found Karin."

"Indeed we did." Pein smirked and let Konan back down on the ground. "Let's have look see." and slowly opened the door.

"Eww, I don't want to look at that." Konan whispered so no one in the room could here them.

Inside some major thumping and grinding was going on without some R and B music enhancing the groove. The skank was on the bed down below while her man was plugging up her core with his member. Agitated by all of this, Pein carefully shut the door and took his girl by the hand and entered another room on the top floor.

**~Down below~**

"Hey, where did Hidan and Konan go?" Tobi asked curiously.

"The fuck? I'm over here doofus." Hidan coursed at the boy from afar.

"Oh. Never mind." He chirped and picked up the remote. "Let's watch porn."

The crowd of girls got rather horny at that option and left Hidan's side. "Oh shit, porn!" they chorused and hit the sofa.

Hidan kept moving his head left and right in shock and went, "Where did all my bitches go?"

"Over here, un." Deidara smirked and was surrounded by a bunch of girls on the sofa.

"Grrr.." Hidan growled and squeezed a beer can with his hands causing the contents to spill on the carpet. "You stole my females Deidara."

Deidara raised an eye brow at Hidan's sentence, "What are you talking about? They wanted to watch some porn so we let them."

"Yeah." Tobi nodded in agreement.

Said male mumbled in annoyance and walked over near the giant red sofa and placed him self in the middle. He felt nice and comfy when his body had two groups of girls on either side pushing Tobi and Deidara near the corners. Tobi ignored all this and selected an untitled set of porn flicks and pressed play.

The film turned black and then a picture length film on porn flashed on the screen making all the girls fly away screaming their heads off. When they left only the three boys remained with their jaws literally dropping on the floor. Instead of actual clean bare bodies there was a coarse puff of fur on each body and tails flicking back and forth.

Instead of bare twin titties there was six titties on the female.

"This is fucking nasty, un." Deidara said in an agitated voice.

"Ooh, doggies!" Tobi said excitedly.

"Ew! I don't want to look at rotten ass animal porn." Hidan cursed and switched his attention to Itachi. "Your brother like's dog humping?"

He watched the guy shrug and turned his gaze towards an open door. "Took you long enough." he said with a frown.

Sakura was at the door frame gasping for breath, "Why didn't you guys do anything when I was thrown into the forest?"

Deidara looked at her like she was retarded, "Thrown? You were sleep walking Sakura."

"Sleep walking?" she repeated with wide eyes.

.

"Yes you were girl. After you passed out in the snow you got up and seemed to be in a nocturnal estate and we couldn't wake you up."

Sakura kept her gaze on Itachi. "Well while you guys were standing there 'oohing' and 'auughing' why couldn't you take me back into the house?" she asked while gritting here teeth in rage.

"Elementary my dear Watson." He said in amusement and watched Sakura boil in anger. "We enjoy causing and watching mischief."

Annoyed by his answer sakura walked over and pelted him on the head, "Whatever. Where is Karin?"

Itachi rubbed his head and replied, "Fucking up stairs, where else?" the weasle said with a scowl.

Sakura's spine tingled in disgust, "Ew, who else is up there?"

"Pein and Konan, un."

"Good, operation egg Karin's house is now up." She smirked devilishly.

Itachi's ears perked in curiosity. "Who told you that about the mission?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I don't know, I had a hunch." she shrugged. "Let's go get Konan and Pein."

"Naw, there going to be a while up there. We should go ahead a-" Tobi's sentence was interrupted when he heard foo steps from the stairs.

**"**Their moans and screams made us sick." Pein said with a frown.

"Damn, Karin and her boy toy sounded like two dying hyenas." Konan rolled her eyes.

"Oh well, we got them so let's go." Tobi smiled and lead the way.

When the group left through the door, Sakura took one last look at the at the party. She found no boy named Hikaru any where amongst the crowd and kept alert so no other black haired foxes were in her sight. Done with keeping tabs on the get together, Sakura walked out the door and sat down in one of the black Hyundai Deidara was driving and kept her attention on a box sitting in the passenger seat.

"What the hell is that?"

**A/N:** Ha, ha, ha. Such a wonderful chapter and I was so happy that I wasn't doing a KarinXoc sex scene. I guess when Sakura was dreaming about seeing her brother it was just a hallucination and those black foxes are plain awful. Damn nature you scary!

Let's play trivia:

What's in the box?

**A.** Eggs

**B.** Bombs

**C.** Candy

**D. **Toilet paper and ratchets **(Not the game, guns!)**


	13. XIII Operation Bust In!

I'm so proud of my self for keeping up with the deadline. By the way, my other stories that have never reached passed two chapters will be updated soon. In fact, I'm thinking of updating another chapter for Here Kitty, Kitty.

Sutashirubafokkusu no: Baka ni kodawatte

Chapter thirteen: Operation Bust In

.

"You don't know what this is Sakura, un?" Deidara purred.

Sakura watched Deidara point his index finger at his crotch. "Yeah I already know what that is already, a penis. Now what's in that box?"

Deidara startled laughing. "Its for the mission dummy." he paused and pulled some white objects out the box. "Eggs anyone?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment and did a donkey kick on his car, "That's stupid!"

Said blond got rather angry at the damage done on his vehicle, "Hey don't dent the damn car, un!"

Sakura stopped doing any more violent acts and caught some lights going off from afar. She smirked and nodded at the signal then jumped in the car and instructed Deidara to drive like a maniac. He obliged and stepped on the gas pedal and rolled the car out onto the grass into the street following after a black Porsche.

Said fox felt like flying when she had her head out of the car window. Her hair was blowing all over the place making her heart sing until a white bag blasted out at her. She flew back into the seat and pouted then a hard techno beat went off in the compartment desk.

Deidara didn't bother answering it and kept driving, "Sakura answer that call. I think it's Pein."

She nodded and used her claws to open it and found a small device with lots of buttons on it. "Umm, how do you work this thing?"

A red vein formed on his temples, "Never mind, give it up."

Sakura watched his right arm lurk near her and scratched at his hand in surprise, "Get away bitch!" she exclaimed and took a whack at his flesh.

"Cut it out, un." He growled and snatched the object out from her paws and pressed the talk feature, "What's up?"

**~In the black Porsche~**

Pein was on the other line, "Listen very carefully. Down this next street lies the evil bitch Karin's house. Itachi took her house down by memory and said that there were two dozen dogs on the lawn. I would go buy some things to fend them off if I were you." he informed the blond.

**~In the black Hyundai~**

"Huh? Why do I have to distract them?" Deidara hollered through the phone.

Sakura snatched the phone out of his hand and said, "Don't worry Pein nii san we'll do it!" and hung up.

When the fox hung up Deidara's side kick the rest of the ride was rather silent. Some trees and a few buildings came into view making this trip a not so happy happy joy joy experience anymore. Sakura smiled when she found Pein's car near the front of the house and it seemed like they were waiting for a signal as well.

Deidara's Hyundai stopped near an empty spot and parked about a hundred blocks away from a black painted house with cracked windows and over the top hedges. He didn't know what to do and got pulled out from the inside by Sakura's horrible strength.

Said blond got out from the car door and said, "This is it." he gulped.

Sakura exited the passenger seat and replied, "How can this be it when the house is all the way back up there?"

Deidara stayed silent for a moment and got knocked out from his conscious world. "I'm not parking all the way over near that Amity Ville horror house. You can move it if you like." he said and tossed the car keys at Sakura.

she stared at the keys for a moment and said, "Really?" in awe.

The male rolled his eyes and took his side kick out and began reading a text, "I guess we are baiting the dogs then." he signed and stuck the phone back in his pocket. "Forget I ever told you that. Open the truck and fish out some snacks."

Sakura nodded and jogged over near the back part of the car and pressed a button on the chain that looked like an open trunk. The back popped up and articles of objects came into view. Her hands dangled in the bagged goodies and drawn out some yellow packages of red and white fat based produced.

"Is this what were going to use against them?" she asked and held the bag against the moon light.

Their destinies were now set in the mouth of dogs.

.

Said duo was standing near the gates of hell that circled the perimeter of Karin's house. The lights were off ever since Karin left the house and the only light was shining from the moon making the background look even more scary from before. What made Sakura a little suspicious by the information was that there wasn't any dogs in sight from beyond the fence.

She got rather annoyed when people explained the fact that foxes were afraid of dogs which she highly ignored completely as only just a rumor. If the dogs were small as hell than that will probably do her some justice. Sakura watched Deidara go around the perimeter a few times and come back again making some cheap bootleg dog calls.

"Woof, woof." he barked into the darkness.

"Cut it out Deidara." Sakura hissed in anger.

"What's wrong?" he smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No, they do." she pointed out towards the fence.

"Oh shit." he cursed aloud.

Coming around the corner were five giant dogs with blood shot eyes. Said full bloods ran near the gates and snapped at the two causing them to fall back on their behinds and shiver in fear. Deidara swallowed his pride and walked up on the dogs near the gates and swung his leg so far back and collided his foot near the stone cold gates that it started hurting. He fell over on the ground hitting his head on a rock.

Concerned about his health, Sakura ran over and bent over checking his status, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." he repeatedly answered the fox and fainted.

Sakura kept pounding her paws on his chest and got no response."Aww man, not yet you stupid human. Don't die on me yet."

_'Fufufufu, he's playing dead fox.' _replied a hearty male.

"Hm?"

_'Come closer.'_

Sakura's curiosity took the best of her when she moved closer near the eerie gates. Her body leaned on the steel and she squinted her eyes looking closer into the darkness finding a Pit Bull, Rottweiler, Doberman, German Shepperd and Great Dane. Each one was black and didn't look friendly at all unlike their other colorful counter parts.

What confused her the most was when they weren't Japanese native dogs, but American. Maybe she was banned from using the natives and had to settle with imported ones. Said fox moved back when one of the dogs snapped their teeth at her.

_'Come here fox._' the Rottweiler growled viciously.

"No way. I have a goal to complete that's not really in your stomach."

_'Heehee, your funny._' giggled a Great Dane, _'Lets keep her.'_

_'No way! you know what master Karin will do to us?' _asked the Pit Bull towards it's pack mates.

_'Fuck her, we can use her to bust out of here.' _scowled a Doberman.

_'I guess there not so dumb as I thought.'_ Sakura thought mindlessly. "Well, how about I do that for you guys?"

Said German Shepherd's eye brow was raised, _'Really now? I'm slightly amused by your suggestion fox.'_

Sakura's right eye ball twitched at the sudden nickname, "My name is not fox, it's Sakura."

_'Ah ha, so your the girl our bitchy mistress has been talking about lately.' _barked the Doberman.

"Yeah, I'm her personal target."

_'That's not right. What did you do?'_ asked the Rottweiler.

"All I did was bump into here only once and now she's angry like a menstruating wolf."

_'Really? I thought I was the only one that got picked on.' _the Great Dane barked curiously.

Said fox got annoyed and began with, "Alright that's enough. Will you guys let me through or not?"

Sakura watched all the dogs run away from the fence and crowd around each other. They stood their for a couple moments with their tails wagging and barking leaving no hint of mute in their voices. She suspected that the group was debating whether or not she will be accepted in the group as an ally or get destroyed like a chew toy.

The canines moved about and stood on a line and barked like a duck on steroids. "No." they chorused.

"What do you mean no?" Sakura questioned not so surprised by their answer.

_'Were still guard dogs, Karin teme has chosen our species for a reason you know.' _the doberman explained carefully.

She bowed her head in shame, "Fine. I'll just use.." she trailed making the dogs weary. "THESE!" and tossed piles of bacon across the fence.

The packages hit the ground and sprawled on the ground in submission when all the guard dogs pounced on them. Each dog had either one or two packages at their side and let rip clawing at the protective seal with their fangs. Sakura took this as a chance to advance on and averted back into fox form and slipped under the gates.

Her paws hit the concrete sending off waves in the air causing one of the evil pure bloods to look up from it's feast. The doberman growled at the intruder and began running after the fox like it was a squirrel. Sakura quickened her pace and took sharp turns left and right then hit a wall when the pit bull made it's appearance in the yard.

Her body shrunk when the dogs drawn in closer near her tired form. _'I wish Deidara was here or maybe Hikaru san.'_ she closed her eyes and kept praying that something magical can happen. Suddenly, an idea hit her like a brick. Up above there was an open window sucking up the cool breeze. With all her might the fox hit the doberman with her head and climbed up the wall with her claws.

_'Ow, my nose! It hurts like hell!' _he whined and kept shaking his head in pain. _'Gimme some aspirin!'_

Said pit bull watched his partner run around in circles with it's tail behind it's legs and kept quiet when the black German Shepperd appeared.

_'Never mind that, the vixen is gone.'_ he growled.

_'Exactly, I could have sworn she was heading for that window up there.'_ informed the Great Dane.

_'Shit, Karin teme is going to throw us in the pound for this when she finds a white mouse in the house.'_ complained the Pit Bull.

_'You fool, it's a fox!' _The black German Shepperd snapped. _'Get it right!'_

_'Hehehe, my bad boss. What should we do?'_

The Shepperd narrowed it's eyes, _'We use the doggie door.'_

.

Green eyes glowed in the darkness of a certain banshee's amity vile horror house. It was easy navigating through the whole place because too much furniture was in the way blocking Sakura's path. She suspected that this was the living room when her paws felt a soft cushion floating in the background that connected near a couch.

Her body hoped on the fabric and kept her snout on the ground so she could feel when the cushions were out of place and stopped in mid air. Sakura could tell that a coffee table came into view and she leaped again and froze in her tracks; the sound of clipping nails on the oak floor entered her ear drums, the guard dogs are here.

Now Sakura could just get this shit over with and die right on the floor like an opossum or fight them like a real fox and beat their asses till kibble pops out. But then that wouldn't be playing fair since only one stomp on her back will make the fox perish in a split second. Her breathing muted when soft inhaling collided with her inhuman senses.

_'Who is it?'_ she thought timidly when time finally ran out.

The object pounced.

Said fox was rolling on the floor doing cartwheels and pushed the creature off with her hind legs. Sakura made a break for it heading for god knows where and found her self in a cold room. Her paws felt tiles and crumbs on the ground when she heard a howl coming off from the distance. She looked forward and found her self surrounded by endless barks.

_'Your journey ends here vixen.' _began the Rottweiler_.  
_

_'Yeah, we blocked off your only escape route.'_ barked the Great Dane quite proud with himself.

_'Very funny guys, I knew it was you all along in the living room.'_ she smirked.

Said doberman cocked an eye brow in curiosity, _'Us? What do you mean us?'_

_'Don't play dumb with me Dobe, I felt you guys up on me a few minutes ago.'_

_'Bleh, no way. When were in heat anything goes but not now sister.'_ blurted out the Pit Bull.

_'If it wasn't them then who was it?'_ she thought in her mind and her ears twitched when a loud sound echoed from up stairs. Her body stood still when she heard the guard dogs leave the room and proceed up the steps leaving her all alone. Great, that was the place her and the Akatsuki were going but now it's blocked thanks to them.

Sakura sat down on the tile floor debating what to do when the sound of a door knob turning entered her ear drums. She was trapped now and felt scared on who was at the door. Loud rambling went on and she couldn't move anymore when the kitchen back door swung wide open.

What should she do now?

**A/N:** Finished, I had a difficult time completing this chapter and it was a real dozy. I have no problem with those breeds that I chose as Karin's watch dogs, in fact I love them. I plan to get a Pit bull or a Doberman when I move out and find an apartment of my own in a few years. Now about the rest of this story, it's not entirely finished yet and will go beyond thirteen chapters so sit tight for the next one.

Let's play trivia

Who is at the door?

**A.** The Akatsuki

**B.** Karin

**C.** The repo men **( Yeah! Take back that house and put her out on the streets!)**

**D. **Micheal Meyers **(Halloween baby! Xd)**


	14. XIV Possesed Kitsune

Ugh, why is my PS3 so boring? I want my DS lite to work again. T.T.. POKEMON! Xd. Anyways, I have been snooping around looking at other stories and there's seems to be only two active fics about the Akatsuki turning into animals. Mine and Kaze and Kiba's. The others are either non active or finished already.

What's the point of this you ask? Well, so far each one went past thirty thousand words **(Almost though..)** _Cat 'O' Nine Tails_ is in the lead for the most chapters leaving my story** (which is left behind)** in the dust. **(I'm so sad now..**) Not really anymore because mine is still quite original including Kaze and Kiba's story:_ 'Cat 'O' Nine Tails'_.

I'm quite confused at to why _'Take it or leave it.' _has ended, maybe I'll reread it again just for the fun of it. ^^_  
_

By the way, I'm still depressed that some stories have stopped being updated. For example, the second best,'**Meowz! I'm an Ex Nin!' **Inkaide, if your still on this site and reading this, please update! Your fic is wonderful and I enjoy it very well. ^^

I'm done comparing, I do not own Naruto except the plot.

Sutashirubafokkusu no: Baka ni kodawatte

Chapter Fourteen: Possessed Kitsune

.

This was it, the evil being at the door was pointing fingers at her innocent mind trapped in a unmistakable evil house riddled with dogs that eat their feces. Without thinking, the fox jumped up in the air with it's claws out and slashed at the intruder making him yell in pain and anguish. Her movements hit his flesh leaving cuts and bruises afterward.

"Hey, what the #%^ man?" Cursed the disembodied figure, "All I did was walk the !$% in and this is what I #$%^ get?"

"Sakura chan, stop it!" yelled a familiar voice.

Sakura opened her eyes and stopped biting at the man and noticed Tobi standing across from her. She leaped off Hidan and fell on the ground unleashing a white light and was standing in her human form.

She looked around at her friends and sheepish grinned. "My bad. Where were we?"

"Biting my fucking dick off shorty." Hidan spat bitterly.

"Oh so you want some more then?"

The fox raised an eye brow in amusement and slammed her fist into Hidan's chest. He stumbled across the kitchen floor and hit the table hurting his stomach and fell over like a pig swimming in gravy on a giant china plate. Hidan felt embarrassed and kept his eyes closed when the Akatsuki began laughing their asses off at him.

"Cut that shit out!" Hidan cursed at them holding his gut. "Look what you did bitch, I'm a laughing stock."

"Yes you are, un."

"Hehehe, who the hell gets there selves beat up by a girl?" Chirped Tobi making him cringe in pain.

"Shut the fuck up Tobi, I wasn't ready." he gritted his teeth in anger.

From far away, Pein and Konan were looking around the room for any clues on Karin's identity. There were lots of dog photos hung up on the walls making them appear less comfortable in the house.

"Shit, she's a crazy dog lady gone mad." Konan said in awe gazing up at the photo. "That's a pug right?" she asked in confusion.

"I know Konan. She makes the cat lady seem like a saint." Pein replied with a frown.

Sakura made her way towards the couple. "You guys, I found out where Karin's room is. Her dogs ran up those steps over there after hearing something make noise upstairs." she exclaimed while leaning agianst the wall.

"Their still here?" Pein questioned and got a nod from the fox. "We knew it that you still did not got rid of them which was why we went in through the back door." he smirked in amusement and held up some packed bacon found from outside. "That's why we have a back up plan."

Itachi honed in on the information. "If you do then how about now because their coming this way." he said and pointed towards the steps. "I can hear their paws making noise on the shaking steps."

"That was fast." Deidara scowled and picked up a ball from off the floor. "This can be used to distract them."

Pein looked at him then left with Konan in tow. "Good, you guys will stall them while we go upstairs to investigate."

"Again?" Deidara questioned with a frown. "Why the hell are we always stuck doing the dirty work?"

Sakura's ears began twitching at the upcoming thumping noise. "Enough complaining, they're in the next room."

Itachi gazed towards the room and went back near his team. "Okay since their just dogs, not people, we cant exactly kill them. Rounding up the mutts in the only answer. Does anyone have a dog whislte?"

Everyone stared at each other and shrugged making Itachi literally smack him self silly. "Never mind, she should have one in here somewhere."

"Tobi have one." He spoke up making everyone spit hell fire.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us your bitch ass?" Hidan hissed at the boy.

"Tobi bad, Tobi bad." He began freaking out and fell on the floor having a seizure. "Tobi bad! Bad! Bad! Bad Boy!" He repeated like a busted toy.

The whole entire group stared at Tobi while he was spinning around like a top and flipped like a toy poodle. Suddenly, he stopped and blue mist came out of nowhere and Tobi inhaled the crisp scent. Everyone moved back in alarm when he slowly got up from the floor with a grim look on his non exposed face.

Confused, Deidara walked forward and waved his hand in Tobi's face. "Hey Tobi monster, un." he called out and got pulled at by Tobi's fingers.

**"Cut that shit out."** He snapped in a deep dark voice making everyone cringe in fear. **"I have had enough of everybody picking on me."**

Itachi read his message and smirked. "Touche, you have finally grown some balls that I thought was eaten up by an earthquake."

Tobi ignored Itachi's sentence and stuck his hand in his pocket.** "Whatever, are we doing this thing or not?"**

He pulled out the dog whistle and blown on the silent killer taking down the dogs ear drums. It was silent for a while until deep barking and tail wagging hit Sakura's system.

They're here.

.

Everyone was split apart and hid in different locations all over the house. The dogs were smart enough to split up too making this mission a little difficult than ever. The Akatsuki were split up into two groups and held up in many forts, land high above near the ceiling built under pillows and and cushions from the sofas.

Except Tobi who was marching about acting like he was secretly taking steroids. He kept out of sight ducking in between shadows and unmoved surfaces like a G.I Joe. He figured that this was a spear room when nothing but furniture sprawled around on the floor. He kept going and stopped when a squishing sound exploded on his shoe.

"Crap, I stepped on a bomb." He whispered and wiped his foot on the carpet.

After his feet made some noise against the rug, another noise played out before him. He flipped on his flash light bought from Kmart and swung it's beams near the corner of the darkened room. Sweat beamed from his forehead when a dog was in the corner with it's back turned moving back and forth in a circular motion.

"Back away from the corner. I got your sorry ass surrounded." Tobi called out spontaneously like a cop.

The pit bull turned around and began foaming at the mouth trying to make Tobi flee in fear. He ignored the dog's attempts at scaring him and threw a doggy treat at it. It's tail wagged in favor at the airborne treat and ran towards it running heavily into the darkness. Tobi shook it's head and traveled slowly towards the object it was hovering over.

He raised an eye brow and bent over picking it up. "A stuffed toy?" Realization hit him causing the boy to drop it in disgust. "Ew, no wonder."

He turned around ready to leave when the pit bull pounced.

**~Some where else~**

Not that much noise was being made except a few walkie talkies echoing through the down stairs rooms. There was one in the living room where Sakura and Itachi roosted under a few sheets and cushions. His head was underneath the opening so air could come through and he was exploring the area with his black binoculars.

Sakura felt bored from all of this army procedures and took out a bag of chips from the lunch box next to her. The bag slowly opened creating the most loudest obnoxious noise being taken up in one entire single room. She stopped when Itachi sent a death glare at her then decreased the time taken to quickly open it so the dogs don't find out their whereabouts.

It opened and cracked, Sakura kept looking around the room. It opened and cracked some more, Sakura looked around the room some more. Finally the bag finished revealing them selves and allowed her to pick in it's goodness. Three seconds into finding a chip, a Great Dane found it's way into the living room.

She looked towards the weasle and got a nod from him and tossed a chip down towards a white chalk drawn circle. The Great Dane began running towards it with it's tongue flapping in the air and causing earthquakes making the fort rock back and forth. Itachi and Sakura huffed in annoyance and secured all the items from falling out the fort and stayed still.

When it got near the circle the dog bent it's head over and began munching on the chip. Everything was going fine till a yell ruined it all.

"Gah, you ugly ## dirty mother ^&%*$#! Give me back my !#$ beef jerky!" Roared Hidan.

Two dogs rushed out into the opening knocking the Great Dane off course and it chased behind them out the room making Itachi fume while Sakura sweat dropped at the result.

Their plan was ruined all thanks to Hidan.

Oh joy..

**#-Near Deidara and Hidan-#**

Everything was a complete mess surrounded by tossed pillows and a few bags of empty jerky. Deidara and Hidan were standing amongst them selves silently wishing that they were never born.

"They stole our food supply, un." Deidara mumbled in agitation.

"Shut the fuck up runt.." Hidan cursed at him. "Thanks to you, even more dogs are lose."

Deidara got rather defensive. "Me? I didn't do shit. It was you that left the damn jerky out down below, un."

"Yeah, yeah, blame all the mishaps on me.."

"Hidan, how did you get so smart?" he gasped and turned serious. "It's always you and Tobi."

Suddenly, speak of the devil, he appeared. Tobi caught dogs! Tobi caught doggies for Pein and the rest! Tobi good boy!" he spoke happily.

Hidan got silent and stuck his tongue out at him. "Haha, you fucking phony. He does better while you stink like dog shit."

"Whatever, un."

.

"You ruined our plan."

"Shut up weasle, it was Hidan's fault."

"Right, it was Hidan's fault." He mocked the fox into oblivion. "If it was then I'm Jamie Foxx."

Sakura reacted in a positive way. "Holy crap, you are Jamie Foxx!" Then reached forward and began tugging at the man's hair. "Let me see!"

The weasle popped Sakura upside the head. "We need another plan to recapture the dogs."

"Why don't we just send in a protocol droid in?" Sakura questioned while rubbing the side of her noggin.

"Can you build us a WALL-E?"

"Shut up." She grumbled and flew down onto the ground in a flash of light. "I'll deal with this my self."

A white fox traveled in the darkness homing on a few barks coming from the other room. Her eyes shined in delight when she noticed Tobi and the rest near a group of dogs that were tied up. Rather excited and wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her, the kitsune ran towards them yipping in glee when she got stolen by a black garbage bag.

Her claws and fangs picked at the fabric and she tired out going to sleep and viewing a previous encounter in her life..

_Flashback.._

_"I finally caught you." said a voice as his hand clamped onto the fox's fur. "Go tell Kohaku about our capture." he smirked._

_Sakura felt defeated and laid there until a thumping sound was heard from above. Her green eyes traveled up the table and found a suspended fallen object that looked exactly like Hikaru's cage._

_She broke free when the cage hit and fell on the security guard's head and he fell down on the floor sitting in his own pool of blood. Sakura made a break for it and ran on all fours and found her self stuck behind a closed shut door. Her ears twitched when light feet tapping entered her system and made her adrenaline fume on fire._

_Someone was here._

_The fox spun around and growled like crazy and stopped. 'Hi-hikaru?' her voice squeaked._

_Said orange fox nuzzled up against her fur. 'Yeah, it's me. I told you I'll join you soon.'_

_Sakura escaped Hikaru's grasp and looked around the room. "How do we get out of here?"_

_"I don't know. Possibly the only way out is through this door. I'm stuck on how to open it, sorry.'_

_'It's okay.' she replied quietly._

_Hikaru didn't like not being able to help his younger kin, especially when she's the second female out of the whole entire group. His blue eyes traveled around in the room, there had to be something there. _

_Suddenly, his eyes gleamed in delight. 'Sakura! I have an idea.'_

_The white fox watched her brother trot and gather speed then lifted himself up on a few boxes and moved forward sitting on a metallic table. He kept going trampling documents and left feet prints behind along the way._

_Hikaru stopped near a black metallic box with a switch on it. 'Here we go. Were home free.'_

_Sakura was waiting down below and didn't seem very happy. 'I hear those scientists coming down the halls again. What should we do?'_

_'Don't just stand on all fours Sakura chan, try your best or were through.' Hikaru's voice rang through her head.  
_

_Sakura closed her eyes and replied, 'Ok, I'll do it. For you nii san.'_

_Her destiny was set.._

_End flashback.._

"Hehehehe, who's bad? Tobi bad!" Tobi applauded his self eagerly. "Did Tobi do good? Is Tobi a good boy?" he questioned his friends and got a few head shakes in denail. "Huh, what happened? Did Tobi shit on Tobi's self?"

Itachi cleared his throat and began speaking the truth.

**A/N:** Hahaha, I love teasing you guys! This chapter is now closed. I have a hunch that the next chapter wouldn't be so good on Tobi's ego. I apologize on why this chapter was so late. Had writers block, but not any more! Another chapter will be posted soon. ^^

Let's play trivia: What did Tobi do?

**A.** Drop the sack in hot lava** (That's mean.)**

**B. **Used a dirty diaper **(That's really, really mean.)**

**C.** Shit on himself

**D.** Capture Sakura chan

**E.** None of the above **(Aww, you have no creativity.)**


	15. Bonus Chapter: Halloween's Were Fox

Hiya everybody, today is Halloween! To celebrate this candy taking event, a bonus chapter is made. I apologize for stalling, but this won't take long. I will get back to the story a few days into November. Enjoy..

Sutashirubafokkusu no: Baka ni kodawatte

Bonus Chapter: Halloween's Were-fox

It was a peaceful night in the Akatsuki house hold until heavy thumping noises creaked down the bottom steps. Waiting there alone was a blue haired female with a bored expression on her face. She was wearing a huge witches hat and was holding a broom in her right hand. The left one was grasping onto the railing in agitation.

"Will you guys hurry up!" she shouted eagerly. "By the time once we get out in the street the damn children will take all the candy!"

A flash of black blue collapsed down the steps and rolled around on the floor. Something sprung up revealing a black suited wearing male with a bizzare looking pumpkin mask on his face. A black and red cape was draped across his dainty shoulders and a long glossy tail was straped near his booty held up by duck tape.

"Tobi ready for trick or treating!" He chirped into Konan's ear. "Are you ready for trick or treating?" Tobi questioned almost breaking her ear drum.

Konan backed away after no sound entered her ear canal. "S-sure.." and ran up the steps in fright.

When Konan got up the top steps a few more residents were going down wearing a vampire mask, werewolf mask and zombie mask. She shook her head and muttered 'unoriginal' getting an egg thrown at her. Konan dodged it and ran down the halls laughing along the way and ended up near Deidara's room.

"You guy's ready yet?" Konan asked excited from the door frame and froze. "Holy shit.."

Sakura was on the bed with a mirror in her clawed hands and held it up to the male. "Here you go Dei Dei, how do you like your costume?"

A rough hand took the mirror away. "Let me see, un." and held it up towards his face and let out a scream. "Aauugh, what the fuck? I look like a girl!" He howled and turned his head at the girls. "What have you bitches done?"

Konan stood their laughing and hid it behind the back of her hand. "Wasn't me, blame Sakura."

The fox sent a death glare towards her friend and replied, "Deidara you look great."

"No I don't, I look like a freaking transvestite!" He shirked.

Suddenly, a zombie popped up at the door way. "Hell fuckin yeah you whore. Stop screaming like one then you wouldn't think that way."

Deidara pouted and turned away. "Whatever, is everyone done?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Both Konan and Sakura chorused happily.

The whole entire group ended up outside filled with Halloween decorations on ever corner. Black cats sat on the lawns and steps, giant jack 'o lanterns were lit, and ghouls hung out on the windows. Crazy witches stuck on the doors and were crackling like pop corn when the children walked up the steps and ran away in terror.

Hidan watched a small group leave screaming thier heads off. "Ahaa, dumb ass kiddes. I feel sorry for them, how come we didn't fucking do that?"

"Because, who's going to stand all day near the door and pass out candy?" Smirked Pein.

The zombie tensed up in annoyance. "The fuck, not me! What I'll do is pass out the stale nasty ones and leave the good ones for myself."

"You people are mean, I wouldn't do that." Sakura frowned at them in disgust.

"What are you talking about fox? Does your kind even celebrate Halloween?"

Sakura got flustered, "Of course we do. I think.."

"You think? An animals type of Halloween is giving away half eaten food and dooky pellets as candy corn." Deidara joked sarcastically.

"Berries? Who the hell wants berries? If or anyone wanted berries all we need to do is go buy some from crummy ass path mark."

Konan raised an eye brow at Hidan's answer. "Idiot, path-mark is in America. This is Japan."

"Kiss my butt crack, now wheres the bags?"

Pein shook his head at all this nonsense. "I think Tobi has them."

Everyone's head turned towards Tobi. He got silent and said, "Tobi good boy!" and farted.

Said witch got pissed off at Tobi's wild antics. "No the hell you ain't, now wheres the bags?"

"Oh, ooh, ooh, I know!" Tobi repeated and began flailing his right arm around.

He stopped and ran away towards the back of the house and came back with something stupid. Everybody groaned and moaned when two large garbage bags was being dragged on the grass by Tobi.

"Those aren't the bags.." Pein said trying not to cry in annoyance.

Tobi stopped dragging them on the grass. "What do you mean Pein sama?"

Konan crept up behind him. "THOSE ARE USED FOR PICKING UP CRUSTY ASS LEAVES LIKE YOU! GO FIND SOME REAL ONES!" she roared like a lion.

Tobi fell on the ground and crept away like a crab going side ways back into the house. Fifteen minutes later he came back outside with about thirty empty goodies bags with cartoon characters drawn on it. All the teens rushed forward like a mob and creating controversy leading to stealing and foul language erupting off the native tongue.

"Get the fuck off my Sonic bag!" Hidan screeched and slammed a hammer on Tobi's fingers.

"Eww, I don't want a bag with Tinkie winkie on it, he's a tossed salad humper." Deidara moaned in disgust.

"I got Sponge Bob.." Sasori muttered in compete boredom.

Pein took a glance at Sasori's bag and looked back at his. "At least yours doesn't have a penis on it.."

Hidan felt the need to mess with the pretzel and responded with, "What are complaining for man? You guys are made for each other.."

"So is you and your grandfather."

Konan was with Sakura and began swapping bags. "Here you can have the princess one, I like mine with birds."

"Thanks for the switch, if I never did it them I'll be eating the bag up in two seconds." she giggled.

Pein scanned the group. "Who's missing?"

Deidara looked around and figured out the answer, "I think it's Itachi, un." he chirped.

The vampire began moving across the lawn onto the side walk. "Good, his house isn't too far. Come on.."

Their night of mischief has begun..

.

Sakura was rather curious about this human gathering, the whole entire streets were flooded with colorful costumes. She stoped a couple times to sniff some out to see if they were real and got caught in a sea of black. Soon white mixed in with the crowd and some conversations making the fox's ears bleed from the noise.

"We never thought you would be trick or treating, experiment 19XXXB.."

She watched them twirl around her almost like a blur and slashed at them with her claws. Sakura gasped as the ghosts disapeared from her touch and came back as her worse nightmares.

"No.." She said in shock. "Not you.."

Standing before the fox was Kohaku, her worst night mare. What made it worse was the opportunity to escape when a few monstrous mutant foxes were staring at her. They were much bigger than before, probably because of a growth formula. Sakura made a break for it and was being grabbed by her ankle by two beastly mutants.

"You can't escape me now, experiment 19XXXB." Kohaku recited and began moving forward.

Time was running out when the man was moving closer, there was no more moves left. Sweat started forming on her temples and fell down hitting the ground leaving an acid droplet.

Sakura looked down at the sweat, this gave her an idea. She stopped squirming and transformed back into an arctic fox and made a break for it into another neighbor hood. Said fox looked back and saw the scientist stomp his foot in rage and pointed a finger towards her direction.

She stopped gazing backwards and kept her attention on the side walk ahead of her. Picking up speed, Sakura galloped into the crowd of frolicking humans and was kept out of sight. Her body maneuvered left and right from the feet slamming on the pavement and she hid out of sight underneath a walking Chinese dragon costume.

_'I think I'm safe under here..'_ the fox thought and kept looking around breathing heavily in darkness. Sakura tensed as yelling and screaming could be heard from outside and the silence ended in complete halt.

Anxious for an escape route, Sakura slowly moved forward crawling on her paws heading for the opening at the head of the dragon. She stopped when a medium sized fox with golden fur came into view. It looked scared, curled up in ball with it's eyes closed ignoring all the danger around it.

_'Hey you, what are you doing in here?' _Sakura called out warmly.

The fox slowly looked up at her with it's vibrant blue eyes._ 'I don't know.'_ Then it turned white. _'You tell me Sakura.'_

Said fox turned around and began moving deeper and deeper into the dragon hoping that the mutant won't catch up with her. As she reached the end, the costume got flipped in the air and she was no longer on the ground.

Sakura was airborne and landed on her feet then took off running towards the crowd of scared humans. They watched the fox run in their direction and left screaming their heads off with the fox on their tail.

_'Wait, please don't leave me!'_ she kyuued in panic. _'They're going to kill me!'_

When the human's dispersed a few mutants blocked off the exits, she was trapped. _'I give up..' _the fox signed in defeat and parked it's rear on the side walk.

Slowly she watched Kohaku make his way towards her, his mutants moved away so he could get through. A sly grin was placed on his face, he has one while she lost the war.

"Why so sad Kura chan?" He questioned in mockery.

She didn't bother answering him and kept her gaze on the floor. A surprised look on her face when she got kicked in the muzzle by hard boats and collided with the side walk pavement. Her green eyes crept open in pain, this was all too much for her soul to take.

_'Is this my punishment for leaving the labs?'_

"No duh, but I got an even better one for you." He smirked and took out a large needle.

Sakura watched in tiredness as the needle oozed out a toxic fume that tickled her funny bone. She cackled in distress, this was the only thing she could do while in pain when a needle is being thrust inside her. As the ointment left the needle and was swimming around into her system, she felt rather strange in posture.

Like a new life was breed inside her.

Kohaku watched in fear and excitement when the arctic fox he knew and loved was now a full blown were-fox. Her fur turned a coal like color and she grew bigger in size standing about the posture of a tree. There was no more kind gentle green orbs, just cold golden ones with red irises.

Once it reached it's permanent size, the beast curled it's back and let out a deadly howl making the scientist laugh like a witch. The bastard moved forward and began petting the female and got swiped off the floor by it's tail. Kohaku hit the floor busting his head on a nearby rock and laid conscious under the full moon.

.

**~12:00 P.M.~**

A group of teens was walking along the fence laughing their asses off and talking about what type of candy ended up in their goodies bags. Some explained of snickers, twix, kit kat and more until something new happened.

"I got a soda."

Everyone turned silent except Hidan. "Who the fuck receives a beverage instead of candy?"

"I don't know, maybe she was high." Deidara said and scratched his head in confusion. "What did you get Itachi?"

"Junk." He answered and dumped his bag on Deidara.

The transvestite dropped the candy and bent down to pick it up when a few cat calls entered his ear canal. He sprang up and looked around for the culprits who were older men surrounding a corner street light.

"Hey cutie, nice ass."

"Let me see that thong again." Called out another pervert from afar.

Deidara got agitated and did something no women would do. "You want to see a thong?" He gritted his teeth and stuck up the middle finger. "Here's the thong! Come smack it for me babes!" the male said in a cheap female voice.

He watched one of them get angry and started rushing towards him and was being held back by one of his boys.

Deidara smirked and began smacking his ass like a monkey being on display in a zoo. "Take that you freaking bastards, un."

Konan rolled her eyes and got scared. "Where's Sakura?"

"I have no clue." Pein responded and looked towards another neighbor hood, "We still got a few more houses to hit."

Tobi slid down a mailbox in sadness. "Why? Tobi's feet are killing him."

Pein was about to protest when a few foot steps came towards them. "Sakura, your late." He didn't get a response so Hidan tried her.

The zombie started walking towards her "Hey bitch, did you get any candy? Give me some fuckin ca-" A heavy scream came out then everything went silent.

Konan got spooked by the noise. "Hidan, you donkey. Where are you?"

White mist surrounded the whole neighborhood and the entire Akatsuki huddled together waiting for the right to time to run like hell. Pein went first then Itachi and they found themselves a..

"WERE-FOX!" Tobi and Konan chirped in a chilling tone.

"ASDFSDFDFDGFFGHGJK!" screamed Hidan and Deidara like Patti LaBelle.

The two watched the girls/men fall off the couch and hit the floor with a ray of the television hitting their faces. Still on the couch was Sakura who was rather bored by the story and began munching on popcorn.

Deidara got up an leaned on the arm. "I wasn't scared, un."

"Yes you were Deidara san. You screamed like Madonna and fell on the floor pissing on your self. Tobi saw it.." Tobi scowled wagging a finger at Deidara's face.

Bored, the male bit into Tobi's flesh making him scream like Prince. Deidara watched him fall on the floor and switched his attention to Sakura who got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"To hell." She answered and fire swirled up around her and satanic symbols popped up. The fox watched him faint on the floor and Konan running away into the bathroom. She looked back at you saying, "Happy Halloween." then disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tobi got up from the floor and looked around in confusion. "Where did everybody go? Don't you want to watch the ring?"

He got no answer so he shrugged and placed the tape into the slot and sat there staring into a static screen.

Annoyed, he started tapping the TV. "Stupid piece of shit, turn on for Tobi."

Suddenly, the picture returned turning into a black and white forest. Three minutes into the fill something is rising out of the well and the thing pops out stretching it's arms sucking Tobi into the TV.

"Help Tobi! Tobi stuck with crazy long hair to the floor girl! Helppp!" He yelled hoping that someone would see him.

Later on Pein walked into the living room and stared at the TV then walked away acting like he seen nothing.

"Idiots."

Fin.

**A/N:** That was random, but I enjoyed typing it up. That piece with Sakura dealing with the scientists could have been used in the story, nah, it wouldn't really make sense. Anyways, the real chapter fifteen will be added soon, just sit tight. Bye.


	16. XVI Hikaru appears, Karin's demise!

Wow, almost going up to eighteen chapters, burned a lot of typing during the entire story. Even though it doesn't have over four thousand words for each chapter like some people do to make it look flashy and professional like an actual writer fresh out of college, I'm still happy with what I put out. Anyways, welcome back and here's chapter sixteen.

Sutashirubafokkusu no: Baka ni kodawatte

Chapter sixteen: Hikaru appears! Karin's death penalty!

"No you don't." The weasle blurted out. "Tobi bad boy, go to jail."

Tobi got even more happy. "Yes Tobi does! Look at my capture!" He held up the sag and found a giant hole on the bottom.

Said group stared at their friend's loser quality and walked off in disappointment. Tobi was left behind throwing the ruined sack on the ground and began jumping and kicking the flat object in anger and frustration. When he kicked it towards the dark corner all the evil dogs popped out and started biting on him like a chew toy.

Up front Deidara was talking with his friends. "What a dumbass, un."

Itachi looked back at the fool that was getting pissed on by a Rottweiler. "Does he have bad luck all the time?"

"Probably does, wheres the fox?"

A white object came crashing on Hidan's shoulder. "Here I am, ready for duty!" She exclaimed.

Hidan's purple eye's scanned up and down the hybrids legs. "Who wear's short shorts?" and slapped her shiny bare legs.

Sakura fell over and hit the floor getting a whole bunch of dog humping upon her. The fox ignored Hidan's laughter and shoved the dogs away then watched a couple of teenagers come down the creepy steps with an envelope.

She got up from the floor and asked a simple question. "What's that?"

"Our evidence that Karin is a no good bitch with a bad hairdo." Pein stated bitterly. "Were done here so let's go home."

The group nodded and filed out into the streets leaving Sakura and her doggy friends behind. She stood there trembling in anxiousness and kept her head down only showing her bangs.

"You guys are okay here by yourself?" She began still shaken. "I don't think the witch will be here for awhile."

_'Yeah, were used to the negligence.'_ the doberman shrugged.

"Alright." She nodded and walked towards the door with her bark turned. "See you soon."

When the fox left a debate was going on between the dogs. A few barks escaped the Great Dane's mouth and it got gnarled at by the rottweiler telling it to shut up. The Great Dane bent down and covered it's eyes with it's humongous paws in shame. As the silence filled the room once again the pit bull spoke up with it's most annoying sentence yet.

_'Soo, where's our chew toy?'_

_'Ugh, don't remind me. We let the toy get away from us remember?'_ Asked the Doberman.

_'We did? Then what's that cat doing over there?'_

_'Where?'_

Over near the door frame was an orange cat with green eyes the glowed in the darkness. The Rottweiler and it's pack members growled altogether and started moving towards the new foe.

_'Hey cat, you new here?'_

_'Yeah, you new here?'_ The pit bull repeated earning a death glare from the doberman. _'What?'_

_'Quit it, you sound like a human toddle imitating it's parent's while on crack.'_ Thus shutting up the pit bull. _'What are you doing in our house cat?'_

Said cat raised an invisible eye brow at the sudden attention. _'Cat? I'm not a cat.' _He admitted and moved towards some light from the moon.

It was true, there was no cat standing before him, just a medium sized orange fox with green piercing eyes. All the dogs looked at each other in shock and began freaking out at the sudden realization.

The Great Dane started moving backwards hitting it's back on a table._ 'It's eyes look exactly like Sakura chan's!'_

_'Sakura?'_ It repeated in awe. _'Do you know a Sakura?'_

Dobie stared at the fox and switched to something else._ 'Yeah, we know them. A lot are planted around the city. Right boys?'_

_'Right.'_ chorused the rest of the inus.

_'Except there's this one that's a fox that has the same e-'_ the pitbull stopped talking and fell over in pain. _'Aww, you shot me!'_

Rottweiler changed the subject._ 'Enough fooling, what do you know about the fox?'_

He stared long and hard at the dogs trying to make them believe in what's about to be said. He knew it that after wards it won't be good and that the dog's will start ripping his tail off and throw it all over the place. Destroying what will in the after life, he closed his eyes and let the words spill out from his soul.

_'I'm her brother, Hikaru.'_

After that he thought that the dogs will go crazy and beat the crap out of him except they greeted him with respect. Said doberman was by himself while his partners in crime were atop the fox licking and barking with friendliness.

_'Hehehe, welcome to the pact!' _Woofed the Great Aane.

Hikaru got the biggest slurp and fell back on his rump. _'Thank you, may I ask you guys a question?'_

When the Dobie was about to answer a question, some came from the court yard. _'Not now, our master is coming.'_ He bent down and pushed the fox into the darkness. _'You stay here till the coast is clear.'_

Hikaru watched from beyond the darkness as a horrible creature busted through the door and tossed some bags on the floor. She crashed on the couch and began screaming into her pillow. He wanted to trot over and comfort the girl like what he usual did with Sakura when she was in pain or started crying like a baby.

"It's not fair! Why didn't Sasuke kun dance with me?"

She kept singing like an opera singing into the pillow and looked up at the dogs that sat down at her feet. Agitated, Karin got up from the couch and walked near the fire place. It wasn't lit so she took out a few matches and fired up the space then walked away huffing and mumbling to her self straight into the kitchen.

"Soups up." She muttered and place the bowls of food onto the floor. "I need a bath." The girl scowled and walked away.

Hikaru watched the red haired girl leave and exited the shadows getting near the warm fire place. Said pack was three feet away from it and were hunched down on the floor eating their dinner.

_'Who was that?' _he asked curiously.

_'Karin.' _Dobie answered in a huff and ate more kibble. _'Names Kuro ashi.'_

Hikaru played back his answer like a broken record. '_Black Paw?'_

_'It's cause he's got black paws, get it?' _chirped the Great Dane. _'Hi, I'm Orokana.'_

_'Suits you.' _the fix grinned at him. _'And you are?'_

_'Ichi.'_ the pit blull replied warmly. _'It's cause I'm number one!'_

Hikaru was about to speak when he was flung up in the air by the scruff of his neck._ 'What gives?' _Then slowly got put down.

_'My bad, names Hanta. Pleasure to meet you.'_ He bowed respectively.

He felt pleased to meet all these dogs when suddenly a huge shadow towered over him. Contained in nothing but darkness was honey filed eyes with courage and hidden playfulness within. The dog stepped out of the shadows and was revealed to be a black German Shepherd, Hikaru knew it well that the large sized dog was their pack leader.

_'Kuchiku-kan.'_

_'What?'_

_'You know, coochi coochi coochi coo!'_ Orokana said in a playful way and began tickling Ichi with his paws.

_'Ahaahaha, cut it out! I'm ticklish on that side.'_ the pit bull yipped and rolled over on his side. _'Are you tiklish Hikaru?'_

_'No, not really.'_

_'Man, your boring as hell.'_ Orokana barked roughly. _'Let's play tag.'_ he said and head butted Hanta.

_'Gah, cut it out!'_ He yelled and watched the Great Dane run past a vase. It crashed onto the floor and made a giant mess. _'Ooh, your trouble.'_

Orokana looked back and took backward steps on his paws. _'Where? Let me see.'_ He paused when a harsh slicing noise entered his ear drums.

Hikaru heard the noise as well. _'What was that?'_

Orokana picked up his right foot and whined. _'I messed up my foot, it's broken.'_

Kuchiku overheard it and trotted over. _'No you didn't, it's just cut open like kibble.'_

His coal eyes got wide. _'Opened up like kibble?'_ and fainted in shock.

Hikaru shook his head. _'Not really, he's only partially wounded let me see.'_

The dogs watched Hikaru place his paw on the oak floor and make his way towards Orokana. His body was flopped over in a dramatic way with is tongue laying on the floor in submission. Hikaru scanned the Great Dane's boy left to right and found the damage; a small gash was covered by a fresh coating of blood and something else.

Glass, a big chunk that was stuck in his flesh skin. Said fox bent his head down and placed his fangs over the glass and slowly began taking it out. Orokana flinched from the sudden pain and sat their panting in exhaustion. He looked towards the fire so it could be a perfect distraction for the upcoming pain that flowed through his system.

_'There, it's finished Kura chan.'_

Orokana miss understood the name. _'Kura chan?'_

Hikaru shook his head in denial. _'N-nothing, your well Orokana.'_

.

**~Next day~**

Students filled the hallways when a shrieked carried out from a locker where a red haired girl was standing. Students turned their heads or filled out from each one's previous rooms. Even the teachers stuck their noses through the door way. Karin was steaming and her face was red as a cherry tomato and she was pointing a finger towards the locker.

"What the fuck is this?'"

One of the members of the crowd popped up. "I don't know, you tell me."

"Yeah, it seems like black mail." Chirped another student.

"I already know that, sheesh!" She screeched like a banshee and saw her evil henchmen coming up the halls. "You guys know about this?"

They stayed silent and looked towards the wall. "Fine, be that way." She gritted her teeth and started to leave when she bumped into some one and fell on her ass. "Who the he-"

"Pushed me." The male ended with a frown.

He was Pein, a tall sturdy male with orange flaming hair and a couple piercing here and there. Behind him was his group of the thugs that have already caught some attention by the whole entire hall way. The children split up and ran in all directions while some escaped back into their classrooms leaving Karin behind.

She was still sitting on the floor and began sweating bullets. "You did it first, apologize."

"No way, un." Deidara interrupted the conversation. "What should we do with her?"

Karin kept her eyes on the Akatsuki as they started talking amongst them selves and grinned devilishly. Tears stopped rolling under her eyes when she got up from the floor wiping them away.

"I'm not afraid of you bastards." She hissed and took a knife.

Itachi's eyes flickered at the weapon of choice. "A knife? Who were you saving that for?"

"Her." She seethed and kept her attention on Sakura. "That freak over there with the pointed ears stole Sasuke kun from me last night."

Sakura pretend like she was shocked at the insult. "It wasn't my fault that you were boring him while talking about your dogs all night long."

Karin gritted her teeth. "Ooh, once I get this thing through your heart you'll be sorry."

Said bitch made a bee line through the Akatsuki and made her way towards Sakura. She took her head on and froze the hallways making her run in slow motion. Sakura disappeared from where she was standing and was on Karin like a fly stuck in jam.

She took the knife out of Karin's hand and tossed it out an open window. "Done, I say we give her a swirly." She smiled.

"Swirly? I love swirly." Tobi chirped while jumping up and down then turned deadly. "Dump the bitch into bleach!"

Pein put his hand up to the group and they silenced. "A swirly is good enough, we don't want a lawsuit coming to our houses."

"Ok, Itachi and Hidan, lift her up." Sakura commanded the two.

"Hell no, I ain't picking up the kibble eating bitch." Hidan scowled.

She huffed in annoyance and shook her head, "Never mind, Itachi and Kisame."

"You got it kitten." Kisame winked at the girl and picked up the other one. "Where should we take her?"

Sakura thought for awhile and had a wonderful answer.

**A/N:** Cliffie! I finally reached sixteen chapters, so happy right now. Don't have much to say for this one, half of it was mainly a filler staring Hikaru him self. I wanted this chapter to be filled with Hikaru's experience with running into the dogs Sakura just encountered, almost like a back story. Everything went back to normal leading to Karin's demise at the end of the chapter.

Let's play Trivia:

Where would the Akatsuki take Karin?

**A.** Drive near the grand canyon and throw her off a cliff

**B.** Stuff her down a chimney and stab her with a steak knife

**C.** Suffocate her with a bag

**D.** Give her multiple swirlys


	17. XVII Ew, inside activities

**Guess what? I got a lap top as an early birthday present. That means I can update way faster than my usual updates. Wish me luck.  
**

Sutashirubafokkusu no: Baka ni kodawatte

Chapter Seventeen: Ew, inside activities

It was quite busy in the girls bathroom, some sat on the radiator for warmth while others did their make up in the mirror. What was their reason you ask? Obviously, where they hung out until the lunch bell rung or because of a class they couldn't stand so much that the girls will rather get a cut for.

One of them, a long brown haired female with onyx eyes took out some tissue and stuffed it in her shit. Everyone stopped talking and switched their attention to her. She was sweating bullets off her temples and kept glancing at the mirror that they were staring at as well.

"Umm, what's everybody staring at?" The girl asked innocently.

"You. Who the hell stuffs bathroom teacher in their bra nowadays?"

"Yeah.." Interrupted a fully chested blond. "You can just go to the mall and buy a bomb shell bra at Victoria's secrets."

"That's out?" She asked in a naive way making them moan and groan in annoyance.

"No duh, it brings them up two bra sizes."

Said brunette got silent and muttered wow when the door busted open revealing a couple cloaked figures. The girls screamed and exited the bathroom filing out into the halls screaming about penises entering their room.

"The fuck man? We could have least gone to the guy's washroom!" Hidan debated while holding the door open for the Akatuski.

"How can we give a swirly to a female in the male stalls?"

"..."

"Thought so." he turned his attention to Itachi and Kisame. "Over there."'

The two males nodded and strolled over near the less further stall in the girls bathroom. It was left open spewing with nasty fumes almost like twenty skunks piled up on top of each other like a topping stuck on a sundae and took a dump in it while eating chili.

"Ooh, nice and fresh." Kisame smirked and lowered the girl down into the toilet bowl.

While she was being lowered, Karin woke up. "Huh?" and started acting like a raging gorilla. "Put me down!"

Itachi got kicked in the face by her foot. "Shit, she's awoken."

Tobi appeared in the stalls and tossed a news paper at her squeamish body, "Bad kitty."

Karin flinched when the Harold news hit her face and snapped. "You awful masked bastard, cut it out you freak!"

Tobi got scared and fled the scene aggravating Pein. "Just ignore that, Sakura bring it in."

Sakura walked into the bathroom with a deadly look on her face and snatched Karin away from Itachi and Kisame's hands. They shrugged and took a few steps back as Sakura began throwing Karin in and out of the toilet bowl.

She was being dunked like an Oreo cookie over forty times. Satisfied with her duty, Sakura pulled Karin out and handed her over to a girl that was always being bullied. Outside the bathroom was a whole line of girls that were waiting for revenge.

"Thank you for using Sakura's swirly service, please give up fifty yen."

Said girl looked at her like she was retarded. "The hell? I thought giving swirlys was free?"

"Not in my book, either you got to another school or pay the toll."

She muttered colorful words and dug into her purse along with the other girls and handed Sakura their money. Sakura snatched the dough and leaned on the wall counting her loot as the girls each took a turn flushing Karin down the toilet.

"One, twenty, ooh, a thirty.." The fox counted aloud and felt a tap on her shoulder. "What?"

Sakura frowned as the Akatsuki had their hands out silently anxious for a certain payment. She closed her eyes and huffed in annoyance handing them her money.

.

A few weeks passed ever since the taking down Karin plot took place in Namikaze high. Everyone was pleased when Sakura took down her evil terrorizing down a notch making the school a better place, not. Something odd was going on, she could feel it.

"What's with all these red hearts everywhere?"

Sakura was staring at the bulletin board that explained upcoming events happening in the school, well that's what Konan told her. There was nothing but hearts and babies wearing a pampers brand diaper and holding an evil attack device pasted all over pink paper.

"You never heard of valentines day?" Asked a voice.

She spun around and found herself staring into blue eyes. She was slim female with long platinum hair held up in a high pony tail by a black berate.

"Umm, no."

"Wow, you need a calendar. Come with me."

Sakura found her self being pulled on by the girl and lead down a hall way towards a door with the sign, class committee on it. The door was flung open and the fox was met with loud chattering and a couple stairs by some people sitting at desks.

"Guys, this is our new guinea pig."

"Guinea pig?" She repeated with a raised eye brow.

"Oh, let me introduce my self, I'm Ino Yamanaka and welcome to the Namikaze high committee, or just NCC for short." Ino said with a smile. "And this is the rest of the group."

Sakura stared at them like 0.o, and made a break for it towards the door.

Ino sprouted a red irritation mark on her forehead and started pulling on her, "Oh no you don't! come back here!"

"Never miss piggy!" She snarled causing Ino to freak out at her red eyes.

Surprised, Ino let go and watched her leave the room. "The hell is her problem?"

A friend of hers, a sandy blond haired girl with four pig tails in her hair stood there with a recorder in her hands. "Don't worry, we got some black mail on her."

"Excellent, let's use it during the morning announcements tomorrow."

"Hehehehe, she'll have no choice but to answer our questions."'

**~Next day~**

Sakura was having a wonderful time in her senior home room. Everything was going smoothly, her friends were here, no home work yet and it was snowing outside again. This meant that it was possible for another snow storm to appear and close school.

"Attention students.."

The fox beamed at the loud speaker. "Please be no school, please be no school."

We have caught the people responsible with the incident in the girl's bathroom.

Sakura's jaw dropped at the information being flooded out of the loud speaker. The Akatsuki wasn't happy with this and started talking amongst them selves in a huddled corner.

"I thought the coast was clear." Konan whispered to her boy friend.

"Probably not, one of the students here must have snitched on us."

She watched them stare at her with a agitated expression and looked away talking once again leaving her out of it.

Has she lost their trust already without even knowing it? But who ever the hell it was that snitched on her, it seems like the truth is unfolding.

"The culprit is-"

"Paper ball fight!" A voice shouted across the room.

Dozens of crumbled up paper was thrown all over the class room. It hit students causing an uproar so loud that it canceled anything from being heard off the loud speaker. The teacher got up and started calling the children out threatening that he will phone their parents about the awful behavior.

"Aww, shut the fuck up you pussy."

As the home room teacher was about to speak, the bell rung signaling that third period has started. Said students filed out of the class room while the Akatsuki and Sakura was the only ones left behind.

"Hi everybody, how is everybody doing?"

"Fine, un." Deidara answered politely and git shoved by Itachi. "Ow, un."

"Do you know anything about this? They said something on the loud speaker about the incident that happened a few weeks ago." Pein stated waiting patiently for an answer.

"I have no clue, this place is bizarre."

"Tch, what did you think this place was? If you violated an animal at the forest they wouldn't find ways of black mailing you afterwards. Welcome to high school fox, un."

Sakura stayed silent and was oblivious to the fact that the Akatsuki left her alone. She stood there wondering in thought and found the courage to leave the room when a familiar face was waiting outside for her.

"Oh god, not you."

.

Hikaru didn't really enjoy being stuck in one place all day long. He wanted to escape and be free, but now it was like being stuck behind bars. Since he couldn't leave Karin's house without opening a door or latch, Hikaru was trapped inside for good.

He felt lazy and restless, back home they were able to roam free and wild. Playing in the snow during the winter was his favorite.

Now it feels like a never ending fall.

_'When do we get to go outside?'_

_'Never, don't you see all the feces all over the place?_

Hikaru looked around the room and found nothing but crap on the floor. He got disgusted and turned green then looked over at his new friends desperately asking for help. They stood there for a few moments before going back to thier daily duties.

_'Looks like I need to clean up this pigsty.'_

Orokana got offended. _'Shut up, your own place is a mega pigsty._

hikaru chuckled at his insult. _"Never, I live with more animals then you and it's cleaner then ever."_

Kuchiku cocked his head to the side. 'Really?' he asked in curiosity.

_'Yours will look exactly like mines only if you guys clean up this area.'_

_'Well, it's not just this place..' _Hanta trailed which caught the fox's eyes.

_'What do you mean?'_

Ichi butted into the conversation, _'Taking a dump in Karin's room is our favorite spot.'_ After he exploited their daily rituals he got hit in the face by Kuro Ashi.

_'Shut up, don't explain our doings.'_

_'Even if it's soiling the carpet?'_ Ichi asked innocently.

_'Grrrr..' _the doberman growled viciously making the pit bull moving back wards in fright.

_'Okay, never mind.'_

Hikaru shook his head and looked towards the kitchen. _'You guys have any garbage bags?'_

Orokana cocked his head to the side in curiosity. _'What's a garbage bag?'_

_'Where I'll put you if you don't help us clean up the house.'_

He understood it and straightened up like a solider, _'Alright boss, it's on like Donkey Kong!'_

They watched Hikaru trotted around the room then he came back into the living room with a blanket. Everyone gasped at the object that he has cast before them.

_'What?'_

_'T-t-t-t-t..'_ Ichi repeated like a motor boat and Orokana fainted.

Kuro Ashi explained the problem while Hanta remained silent. _'That's Karin's blanket.'_

_'So, you act like you never chewed any of her stuff when you guys was a puppy.'_

Hanta exchanged a look with Kuro and the two nodded then spread out looking for any presents that they left unattended on the floor. Hikaru nipped at Orokana causing him to jump up in surprise from the sudden attack.

_'Oh shit, I didn't eat the toilet paper again did I?'_ He barked and noticed Hikaru. _'Oh, hi.'_

_'You were taking a nap on the job. Hurry up and let's go.'_

Orokana's tail started wagging and he began following Hikaru around the whole entire house barking like crazy when something smelled nasty on the ground.

He stared at an old clump. _'Hikaru, there's a dry raisin on the ground. Should I eat it?'_

_'No! Are you crazy?'_

_'Umm, no?'_

Hikaru huffed in annoyance and stomped over. '_Yuck, how in th_e _world is this a raisin? It smells like shit stuffed kibble.'_

Orokana whined in frustration and turned around then began walking away leaving Hikaru alone with the pile of waste. He shook his head and pulled his teeth on a giant spatula maneuvering it upwards like a pan cake then tossing it down on the blanket.

One down, thousands more to go.

.

"Let me get this straight, so it was you guys that snitched on me?"

Standing before Sakura outside her home room was the group of students she came into contact yesterday. This time it was Naruto amongst the group hiding behind the pig who was holding onto a recorder in her coat pocket.

"It wasn't me Sakura chan, they forced me to do it. I didn't want o but they bribed me with a gift certificate to ramen land in Kiyoto."

He expected his life to end when something else happened. "It's okay Naruto, I'm not mad."

"Really? This was unexpected cause when I don't hand in any homework assignment on time or three days late they shout unknown words to me."

"Seems like the entire school know about what you did."

Sakura felt no indifference then before. "So what, the students never liked her and so did you."

"Don't be so sure of you self Sakura. Even though we told the entire school, but not the principal." Ino hinted slyly like a fox.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ino recognized the voice and started trembling in fear. "Nothing, Itachi sama."

Itachi stared the girl down with his intimidating form and switched to Sakura instead. "Your late for algebra two Sakura." he said coolly.

The fox smiled and stuck her tongue out at the group then began folllowing Itachi down the hall way. Said snitched watched Sakura skip beside the weasel and put her hands around her then she got lightly tapped on the forehead.

"Ow."

"That's what you get." He smirked.

As they watched them interact Ino stared squeezing her palms. Ooh, I thought the Akatsuki will fall apart when their newest member failed.

"Seems like their more tougher than I thought." Said sandy blond haired girl said.

"Exactly, we need a plan b."

Naruto got confused. "What's plan b?"

"Its.."

**A/N:** Wee, I'm done with the next chapter. You thought I wouldn't leave Hikaru alone in the dark didn't you? He'll come back soon into Sakura's life soon.

Right now Ino and co. want revenge for Karin's incident that happened a few weeks ago. Will they succeed in breaking the Akatsuki apart or is it going to backfire? I have no idea. ^^

Let's play trivia:

What's Ino's plan B?

**A.** Act like a Teletubbie and snitch to the principal

**B.** Use Sasuke to trick her into squealing on her self

**C.** Call on the Yukata

**D.** Ghost busters! **(Tch, what the fuck can they do?)**


	18. XVIII Flight of the ducks

Daa, daa daa daa! Omgosh, eighteen chapters already? It's not over yet, never in a million years! Really, I'm telling you the truth when I'm able to update faster than what I hoped to do.

The maximum waiting period for another chapter is either two days or more, possibly a week extra. Hope that clears some stuff up. I do not own Naruto except the plot.

Sutashirubafokkusu no: Baka ni kodawatte

Chapter Eighteen: Flight of the ducks

Her eyes were closed as the teacher kept going on and on about mixing chemicals together. Sakura didn't have any clue to as what the hell chemistry was. All she enjoyed doing was blowing stuff up and creating a giant mess in the classroom.

But today, things were going a little bit different than what she has hoped. The fox over heard a few students gossiping about partnering up with each other and experimenting on a certain project.

Sakura started hitting her head on the desk hoping all the boys will go away and stop asking her who she was completing the assignment with. Her green eyes snapped open as she heard a few girls in her class gossip about her.

"Look, shes dreaming about boys wearing nothing but their birthday suits again."

"Tch, why don't she go cut class and wander into a strip club or something."

Why are they always saying that? No, she does not go to strip clubs and dream about naked boys during her sleepy time exercises. She ignored it and started collecting her supplies when a voice started talking to her.

"Excuse me, do you have a partner yet for the chemistry project?"

Her eyes traveled upwards and she got rather excited by the person. "What do we have here? It's my special duck friend."

His eye brow twitched in annoyance. "Yeah, do you have a partner or not?"

"Not really. What about you?'

"I wouldn't be asking you if I was already taken." He replied devilishly.

Sakura puffed up like a blow fish and turned away. "What ever, I guess I could work with you."

Sasuke smirked in achievement and slammed a humongous book on her desk. "This is what we will be working with."

Said fox watched the box drop down on her sleeping spot letting off an explosion causing the desk to rumble like a volcano. She frowned and shot a dirty look his way only to see that he wasn't there.

He has escaped her grasp and left her with all the work! What the hell did he think she was? A calculator? Mad Scientist? Sakura is not a book worm, in fact she doesn't even know what a book is.

When class ended Sakura picked up the book with her monstrous strength and entered into the hall ways getting bunches of dirty stares from the students.

This wasn't just any stares, but the _'I want to stab you and toss your ass in the garbage can'_ stare. She ignored the gazes being transferred her way and exited out the door thus ending her day.

At home nothing was really good either. "Rumor has it that your dating my little brother."

Sakura spat the milk that was drinking in surprise. "W-what?"

Itachi put his hands up surrendering. "Don't joke around with me fox, it's just a rumor."

"Rumor my ass, seems more like a joke to me. Wheres the source coming from?"

"His fan girls."

"Typical I'll deal with him later today when I go over to your house later."

"I'll go with you." He suggested.

"What for?"

"I forgot some things when after I left the house two years ago." He explained him self coyly.

"Oh."

Later that night Sakura found her self in front of a large house covered by a make shift lawn and some blue flowers. She stood there for a second and nervously pounded her feet up the marble steps and knocked on the door.

The steel doors opened and her eye's widened in shock, so this was what the duck's house was like without any people trolling inside like flies! The main room was so shiny and clean that you could eat off the floor with your bare hands.

Thousands of rare artifacts at on oak pine tables. Sakura wanted to see more but an old geezer wearing a black tuxedo was blocking the way.

"Good evening and welcome to the Uchiha household."

Itachi raised an eye brow at the gaping fox. "Cease that girl." He hissed and lightly taped her on the head.

Sakura shook her head in confusion and closed her eyes. "Hello is Sasuke home?"

"Yes." he replied and turned towards Itachi. "Welcome home Uchiha san."

Itachi watched the butler bow respectively, "Thank you."

The fox followed Itachi's movements when he stepped into his own house. Sakura gazed around in astonishment and felt the butler's eyes on her.

"Yes?" She asked trying not to explode in anger. "May I help you?"

"Your hat and gloves please."

Sakura started getting nervous. "I-I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's cold in here." Itachi said covering for the fox. "Instead you can have her gloves Yoshi."

Yoshi raised an eye brow and bowed once again. "Very well Uchiha san."

She took off her gloves and handed it to the butler and hid her fingers in the coat pocket. Sakura didn't dare taking off her coat because her tail wolud be showing in the back of her. Her eyes traveled up towards the steps where a young man was standing on.

"Ah, you came right on time Sakura."

"Anything for you duck s-" She paused after feeling a heavy gaze aimed on her like a laser. "I mean Sasuke."

He raised an eye brow and turned towards his family butler. "Yoshi, please make us some snacks and send it up to my room." He instructed patiently.

"Yes sir."

.

"Welcome to my room.'

This place didn't not look like a pond at all, just a room filled with inanimate objects. Sakura walked around gazing at all the furniture and pieces of paper with naked females on it. She ignored it and sat on his bed and it started rumbling like an earthquake.

Sasuke watched her jump. "Your bizarre, its on a water bed."

Sakura realized what it was and grinned. "My bad, now about our project.."

"Oh, were recreating the periodic table." He stated while flipping a few pages of a magazine.

"P-periodic table?" She repeated in awe.

"Yeah, it will take us awhile though."

Said fox gulped as Sasuke started preparing a few folders and pulled out a giant poster board for writing. Sakura didn't have a clue what the periodic table was, she doesn't even know what H2o is!

Her eyes traveled towards the Mickey Mouse clock, this is going to be a long night. A few hours passed as the two partners were working when Sakura stood up from off the bed stretching.

"Sasuke, where is your bathroom?"

He didn't look up from his place. "Down the hall to your right." The male mumbled.

Sakura raced out of the room and started looking for Itachi. While she was searching a light tap came across her shoulder. She eeped in surprise and her ears and tail popped out.

"Don't kill me! I'm innocent!" She cried while shielding her face from upcoming pain.

A voice cut her hysteria. "Sakura, it's just me."

Her brain registered the voice. "Ah, it's only you!" She cried and latched onto his chest.

Itachi stayed still under her embrace. "What are you doing out of Sasuke's room?"

Sakura pulled away and sulked. "Me and your brother and doing a chemistry project about the periodic table and I haven't had a clue about what a table or period is."

"Don't your animal friends know about chemistry?"

"Animal friends? I used to live in the arctic, not in a forest!" She shouted.

Suddenly they heard Sasuke's voice calling out from across the room. "Sakura are you finished yet?"

"Be right there!" She hollered back and turned her body towards Itachi. "What should I do?"

"Stall him, I'll help you out tomorrow morning."

"Alright. See you later."

Itachi watched her leave out of his sight and disappear around the corner and vanish. He shook his head and signed lightly then walked away back into his room.

Sakura entered Sasuke's room, it was dark and no lamps were on. Curious, she found the light switch on the wall and turned it on finding a devastating sight. There Sasuke was, on the bed in the nude surrounded by his bed sheets.

"Hello Sakura, ready for the real chemistry project?" He purred like a male sex kitten he really was.

Blood starting rushing up to her face. "Uh, sure.."

Said fox walked towards the bed and kept her distance away from the horny duck. She didn't want him that way, only as a snack._ 'I guess nobody can get what they want huh?'_ she thought with a sign and ended up hovering over his body.

"Why are you so nervous?" He questioned and patted the bed. "come here."

Sakura cautiously placed a hand on the water bed then slowly pulled her body onto the bed sheets. She laid there sweating like bullets and found Sasuke crawling on his hands and knees.

Her eyes were locked onto his form as he crept closer like a caterpillar. Sakura grew red like a tomato when he placed his body on her petite form.

"Have you ever been with a man before?" He purred and rolled up her sleeves.

She rolled her eyes as he started placing butterfly kisses on her bare arms. "Man my ass."

"What was that?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Sakura closed her eyes and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Nothing, proceed."

"My pleasure."

Sakura felt her body heating up as he starting licking her neck and he dug down in her shirt. Sasuke grabbed her breasts and started squeezing them continuously. She moaned when he kept his fingers on her nipples and flicked them up and down like a light switch.

"Your horny now aren't you?" He asked huskily.

She didn't answer him as he removed his hands out of her shirt and started massaging her crotch area. Sakura's vision felt hazy when Sasuke pinched her clothed cover clit causing intense stimulation over four times going hard.

Her eyes closed as she felt Sasuke's own onyx orbs watching her gasping form. This was making her horny and he knew it well.

Everything felt good, so right that Sakura wasn't aware of what was happening next. Her jacket was being zipped down and her pants fell off her waist. She was left only in a panties and bra and the fox was still enjoying the foreplay.

Sakura's eyes opened and noticed the boy wasn't horny anymore, just unreadable. His eyes were twitching in either confusion or happiness.

"What?"

.

"Oh my gosh, it's a miracle!" Screeched an annoying female voice.

Karin was home looking at her house with the happiest smile you or anybody else will never seen in her life. Not even her so called crush Sasuke, will make her feel so warm like this.

Her whole house was clean, no more dog feces plagued her floor. She whistled and her dogs came out from where ever they were hiding and starting wagging their tails in excitement.

"Who ever did this I'm so happy that it happened to me."

Kuro Ashi felt happy under his master's touch._ 'Thanks to Hikaru were loved again.'_

Orokana barked in agreement._ 'Yeah! Thank you fox boy!'_

Hikaru wasn't anywhere in sight to accept his acknowledgment recognition, instead he was outside trekking in the cold snow. Cleaning up the house was an agreement issued by the pack. He was rather grateful of them letting him leave so early.

His paws hit the snow as he kept moving under the frozen weather. He didn't know where he was going but everything was piecing together like glue. Even though Sakura came here a couple days ago, her scent was still fresh enough like daises.

He hit the trail once again and ended up near a big complex. There was a light shining from the front door and it seemed like someone left it open. Taking the open door like an invitation, Hikaru walked in on a whole bunch of noise buzzing inside.

"Tobi miss Sakura chan."

Konan covered her ears. "Ugh, how many time are we suppose to be hearing this?"

Deidara snickered under a algebra book. "Forever, un."

Hidan popped up near the door way. "Hey Tobi, guess what the hell I have behind my back?"

"W-what?" Tobi sniffled while sticking his hand in his mask. "What do you have for Tobi?"

Said male watched a black blob with red eyes appear in front of his face. He moved back in shock as it started growling and hacking like it had rabies.

"Meet Sakura's brother, Nigai."

Deidara started smirking in amusement. "Sounds like the word ni-" Hidan interrupted him.

"Shut your fucking rotten ass mouth up!"

"Make me, un."

While the two were arguing, Tobi wasn't appreciating all this biting going on. He put the fox down and took his hand back when the animal snapped at him.

"Bad fox, stay back!"

It stayed on the ground waiting for more interaction when it sensed something else in the room with him. His snout went up in the air as he began following the scent ending up in another room that was covered in darkness.

_'Come out, come out, where ever you are.'_

Hikaru felt trapped in the closet and settled down in a shoe. He didn't have anywhere else to go except exiting through the front door where this evil creature is residing in.

He took a deep breath and removed himself from inside the room and went towards the light. Even though Hikaru wasn't dying, his fate was sealed.

.

"What the hell are you?"

That's what Sasuke wanted to know. He thought he was putting to bed a normal human being, but instead there was this half human half animal sitting before him.

Sakura felt embarrassed while she shielded her private parts with her hands. At the same time he wasn't exactly looking at them and she knew it well.

Her ears and tail told all.

Sasuke got agitated when she didn't give him an answer. "Answer me."

"I-I.." She repeated like a motor boat and got her mouth covered by his hand.

"Don't worry, I always enjoyed cos play sex."

Sakura was shocked and relived at the same time that he thought her ears and tails were fake. Her brain told her otherwise not to tell the truth and enjoy the show. Said fox watched Sasuke leave off the bed and head towards the closet.

He came back out wearing black fox ears and a tail. "Ready?"

Her eyes widened in fear. "N-no." Then she started to get violent. "Get the fuck away from me!"

Sasuke raised in eye brow in amusement. "Cool, red eyes. Awesome effects Sakura chan."

Said fox growled viciously and rolled around on the bed pinning him down by force. Sasuke felt turned on and sat there like a bitch getting fucked by the dominant male.

"I like it when the women takes control. Ride me like a rodeo."

"Oh, you wanna play like that huh?" She smirked and went down on him.

Sasuke felt the sensation cradling his thighs as Sakura started liking the foreskin.

"Mmm, suck that. shit girl." he moaned in pleasure.

Sakura looked up with a smirk. _'Sure, I'll suck it.'_ She thought mischievously and bit down on his dick, _hard._ Sasuke arched back and yelled like a bitch then pushed the girl off him.

"You selfish bitch! I didn't want it like that! get the fuck off me and get out my house!"

Her body jumped away him and she picked up her clothes from off the ground so she could leave. After collecting some of her items, she got shoved down by his foot.

Sakura hit the floor lifting her butt up in pain then she felt something get shoved up inside her by force. She never thought doggy style would be this painful.

"Heh, you thought I would let you go so quickly huh?" Sasuke asked in a horny way.

"Sasuke get the hell off me." She growled and moved in a hurry.

His dick slid out of her butt and she got up and ran away out of his room into the hall way. Sakura was pleased that everyone was sleeping and never heard the noise coming out from Sasuke's room.

Her eyes were used to so much darkness as she felt around for the wall. Sakura started following Itachi's scent when she got pulled back into the darkness.

"Make one more move and your ass will be thrown down the steps." He threatened.

Agitated, Sakura kicked him in the jewels and he fell down on the ground sending waves through out the entire house hold. The lights turned on and Sakura found a person before her, she was done.

"What's going on here?"

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, so much drama in this chapter! to think I'll I had in my brain was topics about humor, this changes everything. I'm so proud of my self for thinking this stuff up. ^^

Let's play Trivia:

Who found Sakura?

A. Itachi

B. Mikoto

D. Yoshi

E. Evil Sasu chan

Yeah, Sasuke is no good once again in the chapter. First he was good when I introduced him previously now hes bad. I think he's bipolar. 0.o See you guys later. Bye ^^


	19. XIX Bust some balls! Lol

**Geez, almost two hundred reviews already? I can't stand the teme in the last chapter, he must pay! Luckily, I have the power of imagination to flame his ass to oblivion. Bwahahaa! By the way, this chapter will be the longest I have ever done since the beginning of the first revised chapter. Wow, I'm quite amazed with my self.. 0.o  
**

Sutashirubafokkusu no: Baka ni kodawatte

Chapter Nineteen: Bust some balls! Lol

It was silent in said Uchiha household till a loud scream erupted from inside the house. More lights turned around and an older man in his mid thirties rushed out of the room to save his wife. She got up from the ground and ran towards her man with tears streaks visible underneath her scared coal eyes.

"Mikoto, what's the matter?" Questioned her husband. "Did Yoshi try to rape you again? I swear if that bi-" Mikoto interrupted him.

His wife was trembling underneath him. "No, we took care of that by decreasing his funds." she said. "I-I saw a mouse, a big mouse."

The man gnawed on his teeth. "Shit, I thought Orkin got rid of them all."

Mikoto had a grim look on her face. "Oh god, it's the rat again." and kept staring at the object on the floor.

Her husband walked away and took out a hand gun. "Don't worry dear, I'll shoot the mother fucker out of his misery." he growled and headed towards the corner.

Sakura stayed hidden behind the corner and noticed something wrong._ 'Damn it, my own tail gave me away.'_ she thought and went down the halls avoiding his rough foot steps colliding with her speed. She dodged his feet trampling on the carpet and got caught behind his slippers and hit the wall.

The fox shook her head in pain and went around in a circle and fell when a jar engulfed her entire body. Sakura looked up and saw an old man wearing a white kimono and he was holding a lit candle in his right hand.

_'Yoshi, let me go!'_ She yipped trying to get his attention.

The jar got lifted and was covered by a lid and she was hurled down the steps into the kitchen. Yoshi carefully placed her jail cell on the diamond shaped templates and walked away out of the kitchen leaving Sakura alone by her self.

She felt trapped and useless, even more useless when nobody heard her crazy fox calls. All was lost when a couple flashbacks took over her mind. For example, when Hikaru head butted the cage and fled out of the laboratory with ease.

This was it, her only plan to escape! Sakura moved back in the jar and pushed forward with all her might tackling the jar with her head. It moved forward and Sakura moved backwards adding much more force from before. On the final tug the jar fell off the counter and hit the floor damaging it's self into tiny pieces letting Sakura go.

As she laid there someone was watching her new escape unfold. "So your the rat that scared my mother."

Her green eyes widened in surprise._ 'Sasuke.'_

She felt her body being suspended up in the air by him. Sasuke startled lightly tossing the fox back and forth making her dizzy from hanging out in endless gravity. "You don't look like one, perhaps you are a ferret."

Sakura rolled her eyes and got yanked on by her tail. "I wonder who let you in the house."

_'Your dumbass self let me in faggot.'_ She smirked and bit him on the nose.

"Auugh, you cunt!" He hollered and let the fox go.

Sakura made her way towards the door when someone else picked her up. She made her self at home, trapped in a warm chest and gazed into the teme's eyes in mischeif._ 'Ooh, your trouble.'_

"What are you doing little brother?"

Sasuke flinched for a seconds and then he got angry. "That thing your holding bit my nose."

"Good for you." He replied making his brother growl. "I'll be going now."

Sasuke watched his brother leave out of the kitchen. "Where are you heading off to?"

"Outside, it's too stuffy in here." and closed the doors in his face.

.

Something black flashed before him. It moved around constantly like a shark circling it's pray and apparently Hikaru was it's target. He checked to see if the coast was clear and departed out the smelly shoe and made his way towards the open closet door when a sharp claw entered his exposed flesh.

Hikaru wiggled out of the black fox's grasp and rolled out of the closet onto the carpet. He watched red fluid leak out from his fur onto the carpet. Panicked, the fox headed for the door that got blocked by the evil black creature.

It's head was raised and slobber exited from it's mouth that looked like foam. _'Mmm, so this is what cannibalism is like.'_

Hikaru picked up on something, the thing had rabbies. He took it head on and sunk his teeth into the enmies flesh making it wine. The dark being pushed him off and pinned Hikaru on the carpet.

_'Looks like your life is over punk.'_

The evil creature was right, his longing exist to serve and guard his sister was ending. Hikaru closed his eyes and waited for the black fox to devour him when the sounds of runnning paws was decreasing.

He opened his eyes and saw the masked boy holding the fox. "Squee, I found you!" Tobi squealed in delight and stoped notcing his pet's arms were stretched out like it wanted to leave him. "What's wrong Sakura's brother?" he questioned.

It stoped moving and snickered. _'That bitch is still alive? Kohaku will love to hear this.'_ it grinned and slidded out of Tobi's grasp.

Hikaru watched the fox place it's paws on the ground and head for the window. _'Oh no you don't!' _He thought and gathered speed heading for the moving blob hoping to stop it with his deadly head butt.

Tobi started getting confused. "Two Sakura's brothers?"

Hikaru stoped in midstep and turned around scaring the shit out of Tobi. _'Does he look like my bloody kin to you? He's freaking black as coal and I'm white like snow!'_ he growled veciously. _'Get it right you bastard!'_ and took off down the carpet.

Tobi went like this, 0.o and ran out the room. "Does Tobi's self look high?" He yelled.

"How the fuck can we tell when there's that shit ass mask on your face?" Asked a voice from outside.

"Tobi don't know." He chirped and heard a crash. "What's going on? Is Tobi hearing stuff?"

"Hell fucking no, scratch that, your snorking stuff all right, ha aha." Hidan chuckled and high fived a passerby.

"Since you guy's are too _scared_ to check out the cause of the noise, I'll do it."

Tobi watched Deidara go around them and walk down the hall. "You go girl!" He complemented.

"Hahaha, he called you a bitch! You do look like one though!" Hidan suggested.

Deidara looked back at them and stuck up the middle finger than turned back around stoping at the door. He turned the knob and found him self outside being overweled by darkness. He covered his face when a passing light almost blinding him on contact and traveled down noticing two shiny dots in the bushes.

"Oh no.." He said in awe. "That better not be a damn skunk or else I'm killing my self with these grass needles." Deidara huffed and slowly lifted his foot up and down making some distance from the house.

As he stalked closer towards the light a hissing sound went off making him halt in his movemnts. Deidara ran for the fence when the beat made it's self known and looked up to see someone at the door way.

"Beat it, un." He growled.

The person suck it's teeth and lifted it's hand. "You left this in the house." she smirked.

Deidara checked his hand and signed in annyoance then went back for the house dodging anything that threatened his survival. He stared Konan down and went in reverse heading for the bushes. Said man turned on the light switch and shined it on the bushes notching a fluffly black tail sticking out.

Confused, he turned his head and gazed at Konan. "Can it also be a skunk when theres no white stripe on it's tail?

Konan tilted her head. "What? Racoons have striped tails, skunks have a white striped tail and back while opposums have skiny pink ones. Does this infomarmation help you Deidara?"

He stayed silent for a moment and shook his head. "No." he replied and looked back at the bushed and ran away towards the house.

Konan watched him move back in and kept her attention on his back. "What's going on?"

"There's a damn skunk in the back yard! I am not touching that ugly ass stench maker from hell!" He shouted from afar.

"Nothing ever gets done around here..." She signed in defeat and closed the door behind her.

**~Back outside~**

Hikaru made a bee line evading all the sharp thorns and twigs embedded in the thick shrubs. He just escaped from an angry racoon that complained of him invadnig his home so suddenly and kept his distance from anything else living inside. Said fox smiled as an open part of the gate came into the view, he was home free!

He was about to make one final leap over the vines when something pushed him into the middle of it. His fur got stuck in the vines and the thorns were getting stuck in his flesh. Hikaru startled wiggling around making him self a bit small but his muscuklar weight made it a little difficult for his new escape method.

_'Shit, I was so close.'_

_'Wow, your stuck already?'_ Asked a sinister voice.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and didn't bother turning around._ 'What do you want now?'_ He questioned in a bored tone.

He stayed silent as the black fox walked around in circles below him._ 'Nothing, just an idea of where your sister's whereabouts are.'_

_'No way, your just going to tell your boss where Sakura is.'_

The fox got offended. _'I'm not that human's slave.'_

Hikaru smirked. _'Seems like you are. Can't you make your own decisions for once?'_

Said fox stayed silent for a few seconds and grinned evilly when he heard a few foot steps in the grass coming this way. He looked back and smiled a chesire smile at Hikaru and turned looking forward then began walking towards the hole in the gate leaving Hikaru all alone.

_'No, not really. Good bye and have a nice life in heaven.'_ He said in a sinsiter voice.

Hikaru put his head down in shame and stayed still as a human towered over him in the bushes. He expected the ningen to pluck him out of the bushes and stab him with an expensive butcher's knife in his furry chest. His heart was pumping blood furiously when a hand reached out and touched his body, this was it.

"That's strange, idiot deidara spoke of a skunk, not a fox."

Hikaur's blue eyes craked open and watched a few vines be cut off by scissors in a couple cuts. He felt his body being pushed out of the roots onto the grass. Hikaru stared at the human, a young man with red spicky hair and dull hazle eyes. He stared back at him, nonverbaly telling the fox to get it's small ass out of here.

He oblinged and moved forward out of the fence into the out side world. The fox walked around in the grass and picked a suspicous scent, half of the black fox's, the other was his sisters.

.

A door slowly opened revealing a giant weasel standing on the stone steps. Hidden in his coat was a furry being with green eyes and white fur, or what Mikoto called the 'giant rat'. He let the fox go outisde and watched a blinding light unfold and shielded his eyes with his hands. A naked female stood in front of him shivering while talking with frost coming out of her mouth,

"You could have least brought me a towel or something."

Itachi looked away. "Just be lucky that I came to rescue you before Sasuke did something he'll regret."

"Like what?"

"Nothing, wait here and I'll bring you back your clothes."

Sakura watched him leave and stood there freezing to death. Her body stood still when a branch snapped in half from the distance.

She spun around and did a couple poses. "Who's there? I know kung fu!"

_'Really now? Are you a black belt?'_

Sakura recognized the voice. "Nii san?"

Blue orbs stared at her. _'Took me a long time to find you sis, how are you doing?'_

"Well, I'm cold as hell and standing out her in the nude. I guess I'm doing alright."

Hikaru cocked an invisible eye brow. _'Nude? Aren't animals always in the nude?'_

"Don't compare us with those awful humans. We have pelts and they do not."

_'Your right.'_ He replied and looked around the back yard. _'Where are we anyways?'_

"The Uchiha mansion, where else?" She rolled her eyes.

_'Oh.'_ He said having no clue who they were. _'Who the hell are Uchihas?'_

Sakura was about to answer his naive question when she heard some foot steps coming from inside the mas ion. She shooed Hikaru away back into the bushes and turned around with her hands behind her cold bare back.

"Hello Itachi." She grinned suspciouly.

"Why are you talking with your self?"

Hikaru poked his head out of the shrub and watched the human interact with his sister. He didn't like this weasle person, not at all. His eyes widened when he noticed the weasel wrap some article of leaves around his sister's waist.

He popped out of the shrub with his fangs bared. _'Get off of her!'_

Itachi watched the fur ball come up near him growling. "What the hell is that?"

Sakura's eyes turned red. "Hikaru get the fuck away from us."

Said weasel watched the fox stand it's ground and started barking at her. He switched his attention to Sakura who was barking back at him. A few seconds of abnormal socializing with a creature turned into a battle. She got on all fours and collided with the fox and they started rolling around in the snow biting and yipping at each other in anger.

"Sakura."

She exited from her delusional antics. "Huh?"

"Why are you yapping at the mouse?"

_'Mouse? At least my name doesn't sound like a damn animal!'_ Hikaru glared at the man.

Sakura picked her self up from out of the snow. "I don't think I could tell you."

"Try me. What you say couldn't be worse than what's going on now."

She blushed crimson and looked away in shame. "That fox over there is my brother."

"..." Whent Itachi as he abosrbed the information like a sponge. "Your kidding right?" He choked out loud.

"No really, he's my big brother. Please don't tell your parents about him." She begged pitifully hoping for him not to tell.

"Tch, if I do they'll stab him with a fork, especially my mother." He said in amusement.

Sakura started laughing at her friends joke and freaked out when a voice was calling him. "Shit, your mother is coming this way!"

Itachi gazed back into the house and turned around tossing her some clothes. "Here, put this on."

When she put the last article of clothing on a voice entered her ear drums. "Sakura dear what are you doing outside in the cold? It's freezing out here, you too Itachi." Mikoto called from inside the mansion.

"I apologize for leaving the house Uchiha san, the moon was calling me." She lied between her teeth.

"Ah, well come inside and Yoshi will whip up a batch of fresh cookies and hot chocolate."

Sakura took the invitation to return back into the gigantic complex with open arms and waited patiently for Mikoto to go back inside. Itachi was waiting by the door watching Sakura bend down in the snow with her arm stretched out.

"You coming Hikaru?"

Hikaru stared at his sister and grinned. _'Sure, as long as I'm sleeping with you.'_

Itachi misread the last sentence. "No incest allow, disgusting."

Sakura steamed at Itachi and ran into the mansion with Hikaru inside her coat. The two ended up in the kitchen where Yoshi was passing out a few mugs and plates piled high with cookies.

"Good evening everybody." Sakura greeted at everybody.

The group waved a tired shake and went back on sipping some hot chocolate. Sakura cocked an eye brow at all this dull interaction and sat on a stool at the counter picking at a cookie platter.

"Mind if I join you?"

She jumped and tossed a few cookies in the air and looked back at the boy. "What do you want? Back here to rape me again?"

Sasuke looked around the room and stared her dead in the face. "Not so loud wench. I don't want my parents to figure out what happened tonight up in my room."

Sakura's face turned ill. "Oh please, why the hell did you do it then?" She asked in a low voice.

Sasuke got up from his place. "I don't need to tell an outcast like you." He snarled and left out of the kitchen.

She sat there at the counter in silence not even bothering to take a cookie off the plate and dive into eternal a bliss. Sakura stayed near the table and watched the other members of the mansion leave and go back to bed, except Yoshi.

"Would you like me to leave the light on Miss Haruno?"

"Sure, I guess.." She replied slowly and bit into a cookie.

She was beaten.

.

The fox girl laid there in the kitchen being engulfed by the light hung up on the wall being guarded by hundreds of crystals. She wished she was protected like that, usually by her older brothers. But this wasn't the past, this was the future of her new resurrection as a human. Even though she should be enjoying it, it wasn't really an option to take when everything is difficult around you.

Sakura signed in boredom and felt a tickling sensation around her stomach and started giggling in fits of laughter. Tired of all the stimulation the girl unzipped her coat and out popped an orange fox with blue orbs.

It landed on the floor. 'Ugh, I thought that I'll never get out of her.' the fox huffed and stood still. _'Wait a minute, is this tears I smell?' _Hikaru thought and looked up from his place on the tile floor and noticed that a female was crying above him. He cursed under his breath and leaped up the stool bars onto a chair next to her.

The girl looked at him with tears in her eyes. "W-what do you want?"

Hikaru stayed silent and got closer invading her space and moved back. _'You have been crying, weren't you?'_

Sakura got pouty and wiped away her tears with the sleeves. "No I haven't it's just tap water."

He smirked his famous grin. _'Really now? How did it get from the sink to your face?'_

"I was washing my face! Happy now?" She snapped at the fox.

Hikaru looked down in shame. _'How can I be when some creep almost raped you?_

"Did you over here the conversation I had between Sasuke?"

_'No duh, I was stuck in your cough forever!'_

Sakura chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I really would like to get revenge though."

_'Well how about we do it right now?'_ Hikaru smirked.

Sakura stared at the fox and smiled mischievously. "Sure."

She left from the counter and quietly walked down the hall way waiting for her brother to catch up. Hikaru jumped off the stool and trotted out of the kitchen into the empty hall way. The two foxes went up a stair case and stopped at the top covered with a dozen doors.

_'Which way is his room?' _Hikaru questioned in confusion.

"To the right I think." She replied not sure of her direction.

They ended up near a heavenly decorated door and looked at each other shrugging and Sakura slowly pushed the door out into the hall way. She jumped away and hid behind a wall when a messy bed head sprung out from under the covers with closed eye lids. He looked around surveying his area for a few seconds and settled down back into bed.

_'Whew, that was close.' _Hikaru thought and slithered his way through the half open door.

Sakura kept scanning the halls so nobody was lurking around in the darkness to expose them. The coast was clear and she morphed back into a fox and squeezed her way into Sasuke's room. With her night vision, the fox crawled around on the floor and looked up noticing a fox was scurrying around on the bed sheets.

_'Sakura, up here.'_

She jumped up on the bed and found her self staring at Sasuke's sleeping form. _'What do you think we should do?'_

_'I got an idea, but I need you to do it because if I do it it won't be right.' _He suggested confusing the girl with his words.

Sakura got confused by the suggestion. _'What?'_

_'I want you to chomp down on his weenie.'_

_'WHAT?' _She repeated in shock/anger.

_'Oh come on, you could do it. I think..'_

_'What if he wakes up?'_

_'Look, we don't have to do this revenge thing if you don't want to. I'll just write on his face with a permanent marker.'_

Sakura stayed silent and watched her brother jump off the bed and come back up carrying a black ink permanent marker in his mouth. She started sweating bullets when the cap was ripped off and the marker was inches away from Sasuke's sleeping beauty face.

Three, two, one.

'Wait.'

Hikaru raised his head from the covers. _'What?'_

_'I'll do it.'_

He dropped the marker out of his mouth and watched the white fox brush past him and burrow into Sasuke's black bed sheets. She moved around underneath the fabric and stopped near a raise that was suppose to be his private area. Sakura rolled her eyes and thinking that he was having a wet dream about Orohime or Chun Li.

Suddenly, she got an idea. Sakura wiggled out of the sheets and trotted over near Hikaru.

_'Hey, what's going on? I thought you were going to give that teme rabies or something?'_

_'I got another idea. Let's go find a cup of warm water.'_

Hikaru recognized that trick well. Back when they used to live in the den his evil brothers will place a wet leaf near his paws and he would urinate unconsciously. Now this was the stupid temes turn, human style! he sniffed around for the nearest washroom and watched Sakura fidget underneath a sink.

_'Come help me.'_

He oblinged and climbed a few chairs and waste baskets landing near the sink and moved the cup near the dripping faucet. Sakura turned back into a human and leaped off the counter and snatched the cup leaving the bathroom with Hikaru behind her. She ended up near his bed hovering over the boy and cautiously placed his right hand on the ground.

"The fun begins." She snickered and placed his fingers in the glass.

Sakura stood back and watched a patch of wet substance form above Sasuke's crotch area. She covered her mouth and giggled then walked over near the bed and began scribbling on his face.

Finished with her evil deed, Sakura placed the cap on the marked and tip toed away into the guest room with Hikaru by her side. Her clothes bag was at the foot of the bed and she changed into her pjs them slumped into bed with a smile on her face.

Justice has been served.

Ugh, my fingers hurt from typing too much. I hate this battery life on my laptop, it feels like only two hours are there until it drains like Drano. I had fun creating this chapter and will be making more soon. No trivia this time folks, just review your thoughts on this chapter. Good day and have a great Sunday, bye. ^^


	20. XXI Oh no, gang wars!

Omfg, rain in December? That's just weird! Where the hell is the snow? Oh wait, it's still fall. My bad. 0.o Anyways, we reached twenty! I mean, the story reached up to twenty chapters.

Over two hundred reviews and going strong! I have a cross over story going on right now and the updates for Sutashirubafokkusu won't be delayed because of it. In fact, a new story will be posted soon, probably a couple days into December. Now that this announcement is out the way, we can continue.

Sutashirubafokkusu no: Baka ni kodawatte

Chapter Twenty: Oh no, gang wars!

Sakura arrived at Namikaze High with a warm expression on her face. After ruining Sasuke's life, maybe today he won't be so cocky like he was before. She was sitting at her desk coloring in her note book with her yellow highlighter when Konan crashed into a seat behind her.

"Hey girl, did you look at the bulletin board yet?"

"Naw, not really."

"Well you should because the senior ski trip is about to happen."

Her head shot up from being snuggled up in the book. "Ski trip?"

"Yeah, are you going?" Konan sweat dropped.

Sakura nodded her head and watched the door fly open revealing a group of females wearing tight sailor fuku uniforms. Konan and her female friends rolled their eyes as the boys oohed and aughed at their cleavage. The girls went on and on about the upcoming field trip boring the hell out of the fox so she took a nap on the desk.

One of the girls noticed this and tossed a paper ball at her. Sakura woke up with dribble on the desk and frowned when a fit of laughter spread from the entire class room. She growled in anger and narrowed her eyes at the culprit, Karin.

"So, will you seniors be attending the prom this year?" Karin asked not taking her eyes off of Sakura.

"What are you talking about? Proms don't exist for the juniors. Since your on the committee I thought you would know that." Pein replied in a bored tone.

Karin gritted her teeth and walked out of the room with her groupies. Said fox laughed and high fives Deidara and waited patiently for the bell to ring. As the students left, Sakura picked up her things and skipped out of the vacant room and got thrown against the locker.

"Hey, what gives?"

It was Ino. "What makes you so great forehead? Just because your a senior doesn't mean that you could pick on the under dogs." she scowled and released her grip from the fox.

Sakura threw her arms back and groaned. "What are you talking about? I'm not like that."

"Don't play dumb with us, are you some type of undercover operative or something?" Asked Karin.

"Under cover operative?" She repeated. "Look, I just have connections with the Akatsuki, that's all."

"Tch, connections? We got connections too, soon there will be a combination of Suna High and Namikaze, lets see when they'll have your back now." Ino said in a cold tone.

Said fox watched the group of evil minds leave and walk down the hallway. Sakura felt uneasy, almost sick to her stomach from hearing all of that crap from Karin and Ino. Was she really like that? Hell, she never fought anybody during her few months being in this silly human school.

Her mind threw the false information away and crept near the beige locker. Sakura dropped her books in the open compartment and looked at the back in shock as she gazed upon a note stuck on the heart of her locker.

It read: Beware of the snakes hidden in the sand.

Freaked out, Sakura ripped the note off her locker and took some text books then slammed it and ran down the hall slamming into a familiar person. She fell on her butt and sat there with a sad face while somebody was hovering over her with a concerned almost pity look.

"My bad Sakura, are you alright?" asked a voice as it held it's arm out trying to help her up.

Her heart beat slowed down. "No problem Deidara." she replied and got lifted up from off the floor.

Deidara looked away from her, almost distracted by the lights. "Hey, did you hear about the rumors of Namikaze high taking in some new students?"

"Yeah, was it Suna and Hebi High?" Sakura asked while fixing her clothes.

Suddenly she got slammed against the wall and a knife was inches away from impaling her flesh. Deidara was above her with his eye flaring in rage. She didn't know what was going on and tried to coax him out from killing her.

"What are you doing?" She questioned in shock.

"Don't you ever speak of them again, got it?"

Sakura nodded in surprise and watched Deidara put the knife back in his pockets and slithered away down the hall. What would happen if she said that again? Would he really stab her in the hall way when no one would hear her scream or find a trace of blood on the wall? This was all so confusing to her now.

When Deidara left she picked up her books and quietly lurked to chemistry class. Inside, she ignored the teacher's indication of her getting a cut for being over five minutes late and sat in the back of the room in silence.

Time passes slowly as she lazily drifted to sleep, a paper ball was throw at her. Sakura twisted in her chair and looked back at the students in confusion and rubbed the back of her head furiously while holding the paper ball. Her eyes narrowed in anger when a student was opening and closing a piece of paper.

Taking in the nonverbal communication, the kitsune wondered if he was referring to the previously tossed paper. Curious, she opened the crumbled note book paper and froze; the same saying from before was written in blue ink, _'Beware of the snakes hidden in the sand'._

Agitated, Sakura crumbled it up into it's previous form and tossed it at the crowd. "Cut it out you losers!" she shouted and got silent when the teacher was towering over her with a yellow slip in her hand.

"I wouldn't crumble this up if I were you." The old lady suggested drly and slowly walked back to her place near the black board. "I'll see you after school."

Sakura groaned in pain and slouched into her seat deep enough to almost fall out of the chair. She stayed underneath the gum ridden desk and froze as a tag brought her back to reality.

It really wasn't just a rumor anymore, not at all.

..

..

The lunch bell rung and Sakura ran out of the girl's locker room with an empty stomach. She entered the lunch room with a smile on her face after smelling something quite delightful; fish tacos. On the other had, said ningens were really enjoying the fox's new menu item of choice.

She entered the lunch line and got her meal and sat down in the middle of the room where a couple teens were already sitting at. As she chowed down into her taco, some of the Akatsuki gathered near her side.

"Hello Sakura chan, enjoying the fish?" Konan questioned while holding up her nose in disgust. "Cause neither do we!"

She gave them a thumbs up and dove into another taco. Deidara raised an eye brow at Pein and switched his attention to a yellow paper hanging out of the sleeve of her messenger bag.

"What's this? You got detention already?" He smirked. "I knew it that she was one of us."

Sakura looked up from her food. "I didn't do a damn thing, some boy threw a paper ball at me so I threw it back."

"Tch, and you said that you did not do anything." Pein reminded her and earned the middle finger. "Pardon my asking, but what did the crumbled paper say on it?"

"It probably said come to the back and give me head." Deidara smirked and got kicked under the table. "Ow, that shit hurt!" he exclaimed. "I was just joking, un."

The fox was about to recall what was on the note till a flash back hit her, hard. "It said do you have an extra pencil." she lied under her skin. "That's all, can we drop it please?"

"That's it? All that punk asked was for an extra pencil? How ironic." Konan said and opened up her bento box. "Well you should be glad for the extra company because Pein has one too. Isn't that right Pein?"

Said orange nodded and looked up at a new figure standing near the table. "What took you so long?"

"Tobi tried to get here earlier but Tobi got lost in the sea of evil students!" He explained his self and sat down and watched his friends move down out of the way. "What's wrong?" he asked in concren.

"Ew, you stink like fish tacos!" Sakura complained in disgust.

"Tobi, why do you smell like fish is stuffed in your clothes?" The blue haired female asked patiently.

"Oh, some guys threw me in the dumpster outside during fourth period. I'm okay, honest!"

"What did they do that to you for? I understand that your no good fighting wise, but throwing you in the garbage?" Konan questioned that concept. "Did you see who did it?"

"Ronald McDonald."

"..." The whole table got silent.

"Since when does Ronald McDonald go to Namikaze high?" Deidara asked with a frown on his face.

"Wait a minute, this has to be a joke because that mascot is over fifty years old. What did he look like?"

"Red hair and sea foam eyes, almost identical to fox chan." Tobi grinned/

"Like me?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Now I know who your talking about, un. Suna must have trespassed near the school and dumped you in the garbage as some sort of warning for what's about to happen." Deidara explained carefully.

"Okay, enough speaking of the problems until our meeting later on today. Since Sakura and I have detention it will be post poned till around midnight because of no school the next day." Pein said and heard the bell ring.

"What about me? Do I get to come?" the fox asked cutetly.

Said orange stared at her. "You can come, it concerns you as well."

The fox turned teen literally leaped for the ceiling, she was finally invited to an Akatsuki meeting! What should she bring? Snacks? An open ability to learn who's who in the school?

This was so sweet that she fell out the chair shaking like a dead bug. Her friends sweat dropped and exited the lunch room with a passed out fox in tow.

..

..

After the horrible lecture about being bad little boys and girls in detention, the fox turned human exited the school building in a hurry. Pein was still inside doing a quick errand he didn't disclose any information about which Sakura didn't mind at all. She cautiously entered the parking lot making sure that the pig or Karin wasn't following her.

_'I miss nii san..' _she thought in silence and picked up speed when something was trailing behind her. Her petite body ducked behind a few Mitsubishi's and checked through the glass and moved back as green eyes stared at her. Curiosity took hold of her and Sakura came out from behind the car and saw a complete replica of her self.

Except he was a male. "Umm, are you Ronald McDonald?" she sheepishly asked.

Said male raised a non visible eye brow. "Does it look like I have a red box filled with nuggets in my hand?"

"No, but I see a ratchet though." Sakura replied back innocently.

"Mother always envisioned me of holding one." He smirked in a devilish way.

Sakura went like this, 0.o. "Okay, your a weirdo.." she trailed.

The red head stomped his feet in a childish way. "I am not one, you spiky haired bimbo!" He yelled.

She put her hands on her hips. "Bimbo? Does it look like I have blond hair and red cherry lips to you?"

But he didn't listen. "I always thought the short haired ones were smarter but I thought wrong." He whispered and reached into the back of his pocket .

Said red head stared at the fox and raced towards her with the pocket knife. She closed her green eyes and waited patiently for the upcoming blow to come near her and disapeared in a ball of light. Sakura reapeared behind him and cut the young man with her nails at the face.

He flinched and place a finger on his open wound. "What is this?" the boy asked and started freaking out at the sight of said red liquid. "WHAT IS THIS?" the red head roared.

'It's blood you crazy bitch, hows it like to have your period leaking out from your face?" Sakura laughed evilly.

"T-this is my period?" the young man said in awe. "I thought I was a tomato?.."

"Gaara, are you okay?" shouted a voice from afar.

"Gaara? So that's his name.." Sakura whispered and watched a sandy blond female run up to him.

He kept quiet as the female wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Temari, I'm fine. Just taking care of the Namikaze cunt over here." He ended emphasizing on the word 'cunt'.

"Cunt?" the fox repeated in anger. "I know you just didn't call me a cunt."

"Quiet Namikaze and go tell your people that the Suna gangs are arriving tomorrow, here in this pathetic school of yours." Temari stated eagerly with a smirk. "Our school should could have choosen a better time for asbestos fiber poisoning."

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of that cocky attitude of yours." Sakura snarled at the Suna native.

"Oh please, come up at me tomorrow when there's hundreds of people all around us. See you later."

Said pinkett watched them turn on their heels with their noses up in the air and walk out of the parking lot leaving behind a trail of bull shit. Thank god she wasn't thrown in the dumpster like Tobi was. Sakura walked out of the high schools range and ended up near the complex which she shared with the Akatsuki.

The door flung open and a silver fox ran out. _'Sakura, what took you so long to come home from school?'_ He barked and sat on the middle step as his sister walked passed him. _'Sis?'_

Hikaru cocked his head to the side in curiosity as she entered the complex with barely ant speaking skills. He shrugged his small fox body and leaped up the steps into the large complex. The orange fox sniffed out for any signs of his sister and ended up in the living room.

Konan was there. "He did what!" she hollered.

"Leave me outside by my self so I could get mental raped by Gaara and his goons." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Ooh, I'm gonna sabotage him in rough sex tonight!" The blue haired teen gritted her teeth in rage.

"That's it? I thought you were going to say that cutting off my testicles for revenge points." Pein said from the door way.

Konan twisted around in the sofa to face him. "Why didn't you stick together after detention? As the Akatsuki I thought we had more morals than what the people take us for."

"Training." He simply said in a huff. "I can't keep holding her hand every two seconds, she needs to learn what the group deals with every day." He trailed eagerly. "Not all the time we do our work and act like angels, were the devils in red clouded black cloaks. Seems like you forgot about our code, huh?"

"You're right, I'm sorry." His girlfriend apologized in a low voice.

Everything was silent for a while until Sakura broke the ice. "Okay, I'm lost. There's a code?"

"No duh Sherlock. You will get all the information tonight during the mission. Don't be late."

This was Sakura's time, to become a member and show Karin and Ino who's boss.

To be continued..

..

**A/N:** Yay, first chapter of the new month is completed! New characters are added and another branch of the story line is composed. In a few days another chapter will be born. Now I will end this and update Fruits Basket, my new cross over.

No trivia this time, because I have no time to add it.** (Stupid School! I freaking hate you!) **Please review your thoughts on this chapter and thanks for reading. Good day. ^^


	21. Let me make this clear

Aheeem. Yo, Silent here! Seems ages? I doubt anyone even visits my stories any more.

Even more skeptical when reviews are submitted in with the older portions. Including one that has the term "Lolz. I'm anonymous! you can't do nuthin." Written all over it. Their goal is to run around early morning hours to complain about my immaturity.

Not like I'm complaining though. My defense involving nice calm actions is always higher since there's no point in trying to tame the "I'm right, you are wrong." beast/troller.

But lemme mention this: It was a year and three months ago.

I should feel special though. The person **really** took time out of their early rising schedule to drop a review on my behalf. On second thought, what if they stayed up all night? No clue. Which is none of my business. (Now I regret voicing my critical moment.)

At first I thought trolls existed to flame a story they don't approve of. Obviously, it's more than that.

So from now on I will speak of the positives! Like my Japanese self-taught lessons. : D

Oh wow, I spell checked this and only found three errors.

Signed,

Shizukana Ookami

_Added: 12/17/12_


End file.
